Obstacles
by shakamar
Summary: 4 ans après la fin de la série Boys Over Flower. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, pas seulement leurs vies, mais aussi tout simplement eux.
1. Chapter 1

La demande en mariage de Jun Pyo envers Jan Di venait d'avoir lieu. La jeune femme avait bien entendu accepter et après avoir plaisanter avec le F4, appela sa meilleure amie, Ga Eul. Cette dernière n'était pas encore revenu à Séoul. En effet, quatre ans plus tôt, la jeune femme avait été accepté comme stagiaire dans un grand complexe hôtelier de Jeju. Quand Ga Eul avait entendu de la part de Woo Bin que le leader du F4 allait faire sa demande, elle s'était empressée de demander sa mutation dans le plus grand complexe hôtelier de Séoul.

Jan Di prit donc son téléphone et composa nerveusement le numéro de son amie à l'écart du F4 qui s'amusait à arroser Jun Pyo. Au bout de trois sonneries, Ga Eul décrocha.

« - Jan Di-ya? Demanda t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ga Eul! Jun Pyo vient de me demander en mariage!!!!! S'écria alors la jeune infirmière avec un grand sourire.

- Je vois. Et qu'as-tu répondu? S'amusa alors son interlocuteur.

- Oui bien sur! Ga Eul, on va fêter ça ce soir. Tu as intérêt à être là! La réprimanda son amie en jetant un coup d'oeil à son fiancé, qui rigolait.

- Tu oublie que je suis à Jeju. Lui rappela t-elle en rigolant.

- Aish! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu ailles là-bas aussi! S'exclama Jan Di un peu triste.

- Pour travailler? Proposa Ga Eul. Bon, Jan Di, il faut que j'y aille. Fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Aish! Cette fille! S'exclama Jan Di en refermant son téléphone et en se joignant aux garçons.

- Alors, Ga Eul-sshi vient? Lui demanda Woo Bin qui regardait Yi Jung du coin de l'oeil.

- Ani, elle est encore à Jeju. Répliqua de mauvaise foi Jan Di, ce qui fit rire Ji Hoo.

- Elle est en vacances? Et elle ne veut même pas venir pour féliciter son amie? S'étonna Jun Pyo toujours à côté de la plaque.

- Aniyo, elle y travaille. Dans un des hôtels de Jae Kyung. Elle lui avait trouvé un stage là-bas il y a 4 ans. Lui expliqua exaspérée sa fiancée.

- Un stage, il y a 4 ans? Et elle ne l'a toujours pas fini? Elle ne serait pas un peu lente comme fille? Laissa échapper le leader avant de prendre une tape derrière la tête par Jan Di.

- Pabo! Elle l'a fini depuis trois ans. Elle est la chargée de communication de l'hôtel. Rétorqua t-elle avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

- Aish! Attend! S'écria Jun Pyo en partant à la poursuite de sa fiancée.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Yi Jung qui n'avait fait qu'écouter la conversation.

- Yes. Répondit Woo Bin en anglais.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Demanda t-il à ses deux amis pendant qu'ils remontaient vers la ville.

- Tu ne nous l'a jamais demandé. Lui fit remarquer Ji Hoo calmement.

- Quoi? Mais vous auriez dû me le dire! Vous m'avez bien dit quand Jan Di avait réussi son entrée à l'école de médecine. Répliqua le potier de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu m'avais posé la question. Fit Woo Bin en se rappelant de la conversation deux ans plus tôt.

- Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir que Ga Eul n'étais plus à Séoul! Ça m'aurait éviter d'envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier où elle travaillait. Avoua Yi Jung penaud.

- Tu as mis un de tes hommes sur la trace de Ga Eul? S'étonna Woo Bin avec un petit sourire.

- Aish! Qu'ais-je fait pour avoir des amis comme vous? Fit-il avant de s'éloigner vers l'hélicoptère qui les attendait. »

Le F4 et Jan Di revinrent à Séoul et se préparèrent pour aller fêter les fiançailles du jeune couple. Jun Pyo avait bien évidemment loué le meilleur restaurant de la ville pour toute la soirée. L'apéritif venait à peine d'être servi qu'un garçon de table s'approcha des jeunes gens avec une tête apeurée.

« - Hum excusez moi, mais il y a quelqu'un qui attend devant la porte. Leur apprit-il gêné.

- Faite-le partir. J'ai réservé le restaurant et j'ai bien stipulé que personne d'autre que le F4 n'était autorisé à y entrer. Lui rappela Jun Pyo calmement.

- Hum, c'est que ces personnes vous connaissent très bien. Lui répondit la garçon de table.

- Ces personnes? S'étonna Jan Di en se tournant vers le garçon. Est-ce que ce serait deux femmes? Demanda t-elle enthousiaste.

- Ne. Affirma le garçon.

- Faites-les entrer. Lui dit-elle en souriant. Je sais qui c'est. Ajouta la jeune femme en se tournant vers le F4 qui la dévisageait.

- Félicitation!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'exclamèrent alors deux voix de femmes.

- Ga Eul! Jae Kyung unnie! S'écria Jan Di en allant à leur rencontre et de les prendre dans ses bras.

- Jan Di-ya, alors comme ça on ne voulait pas nous faire entrer. Répondit la plus âgée des trois femmes.

- Aniyo, mais tu connais Jun Pyo. Répondit la fiancée en rigolant.

- Yo! Ça fait un bail. Intervint Woo Bin en venant les saluer et en les prenant dans ses bras.

- Woo Bin oppa! S'exclama l'héritière en souriant. Ji Hoo oppa! Yi Jung oppa.

- Jae Kyung-sshi. Comment va-tu? Demanda le médecin en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ga Eul-ya! J'adore ta coupe de cheveux! S'exclama alors Jan Di en embrassant sa meilleure amie qui était légèrement en retrait.

- Merci. Répondit-elle en souriant. Bonsoir. Fit-elle aux garçons qui la dévisagèrent.

Le F4 était surpris de revoir leur amie après 4 ans. L'image de la jeune fille timide, innocente et immature, avait laissé place à une jeune femme élégante, consciente de ses atouts et qui avait surtout gagné en maturité. Pendant presque deux ans, le F4 avait été habitué à la voir avec les cheveux longs tenus par un bandeau. Or maintenant, elle avait un léger dégradé qui tombait jusqu'aux épaules. Ga Eul portait un jean évasé avec des hauts talons fins, un chemisier rouge et tenait dans sa main droite un petit sac. La jeune femme était légèrement maquillé et portait un collier assorti à ses boucles d'oreilles.

- Ouah! Ga Eul-yang, tu es devenue magnifique! S'exclama Woo Bin en premier avant de la prendre dans ses bras. L'air de Jeju te va vraiment bien. Ajouta t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Merci Woo Bin Sunbae. Rigola t-elle.

- Si Jan Di n'avait pas dit ton nom, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu. Fit Jun Pyo avant de la saluer à son tour.

- Gamsamnida. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Ga Eul-yang, comment vas-tu? Demanda Ji Hoo en la saluant.

- Bien, merci Ji Hoo Sunbae. Bonsoir Yi Jung-ya. Dit-elle à l'attention du potier qui la dévisageait sans un mot.

- Je crois qu'il n'en revient toujours pas de ta nouvelle apparence. Lui répondit alors le gangster en souriant devant la bêtise de son ami.

- Nouvelle? Aniyo, tu l'a déjà vu l'an dernier, Woo Bin Sunbae. Lui fit remarquer Ga Eul avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Tu as revu Ga Eul-yang avant nous? S'offusqua Jan Di auprès du gangster.

- Aniyo, je l'ai croisé quand j'ai rendu visite à Jae Kyung. Répondit-il avant de se maudire.

- Quoi? Jae Kyung unnie? S'exclama la jeune femme en regardant deux de ses amis, qui essayaient de se faire tout petits.

- Ne. Confirma l'héritière. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit Jan Di- ya. Vraiment. S'excusa t-elle auprès de Jan Di.

- Aniyo. C'est bien. Je suis contente pour vous. La félicita t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Bon, on peut peut-être commencer à manger, parce que j'ai faim. Interrompit Jun Pyo en se dirigeant vers la table suivit des autres. Un peu en retrait se trouvait Yi Jung et Ga Eul.

- Tu es magnifique. Murmura le potier à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Merci, Sunbae. Fit-elle en lui souriant, mais Yi Jung remarqua que la jeune femme n'avait pas rougit. »

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur et la joie des retrouvailles. Yi Jung raconta son voyage en Suède, Ga Eul leur apprit qu'elle allait rester à Séoul pour son travail ainsi que Jae Kyung. Durant le repas, Yi Jung ne put s'empêcher d'observer Ga Eul. Il remarqua qu'elle avait vraiment changé, outre son apparence, mais aussi ses manières, sa façon de se comporter, elle ne s'exprimait plus impulsivement comme elle l'avait fait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le potier était perdu dans les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, qu'il ne la vit pas s'excuser et se diriger vers les toilettes, téléphone à la main.

« - Yi Jung! L'appela Woo Bin, raconte nous comment s'est passé ta dernière exposition? Lui demanda le gangster.

- Pas trop mal, je crois que mes œuvres ont plutôt plu en Europe. Affirma t-il en souriant.

- Tu vas y retourner prochainement? S'inquiéta Jun Pyo. Parce que tu n'a pas intérêt à manquer le mariage. Lui ordonna le leader.

- Ani, mon maître là-bas m'a affirmé que je n'avais plus rien à apprendre de lui. Le rassura son ami en rigolant, à ce moment-là, Ga Eul revint à table.

- ça va? Demanda Jan Di inquiète.

- Ne. Répondit-elle en souriant. Juste un appel de ma mère. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Comment vont-ils? Demanda alors Jan Di pendant que le F4 discutait de voitures.

- Bien. Ils sont de retour à Séoul aussi. Ils ont bien aimé Tokyo, mais je crois que je leur manque. Lui dit-elle avant de se servir du vin.

- Ils étaient au Japon? S'étonna Jae Kyung en avalant de travers. Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient.... commença t-elle mais fut interrompu par un coup de pied de la part de Ga Eul. Ouch! Ça fait mal. Fit l'héritière en se massant le mollet.

- Désolé, Unnie, mon pied à glissé. S'excusa Ga Eul avant de lui faire un léger signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre de se taire.

- Oui, ils étaient au Japon. Ils sont revenus depuis une semaine. Confirma la jeune femme. Sinon, Jan Di-ya, avez-vous choisi une date pour le mariage? S'enthousiasma t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Aniyo. Mais connaissant Jun Pyo, je n'aurais pas trop le choix de la date. Souffla Jan Di.

- Ya! Jun Pyo Sunbae! S'exclama alors Ga Eul que les garçons sursautèrent. Comment ne peux-tu pas laisser à Jan Di de choisir la date.

- Parce qu'elle va trouver le moyen de choisir la plus mauvaise date de l'année! Répliqua le leader en souriant.

- Aniyo! Je choisirai la date! S'exclama la fiancée.

- Araso, mais je choisi le reste. Proposa le leader avec un petit air supérieur. Tu n'as aucun goût. Lui fit savoir Jun Pyo.

- Quoi? Co.... D'accord, mais je choisi ma robe de mariée et celles des demoiselles d'honneur. Trancha la jeune femme.

- Ok. Accepta t-il. »

Après que les futurs mariés se soient retirés, il ne resta plus que Jae Kyung, Ga Eul et les 3 garçons. Ces derniers proposèrent de finir la soirée dans un bar. Si tout le monde était d'accord, Ga Eul préféra rentrer chez elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Durant la semaine qui suivit les retrouvailles avec tout le monde, Ga Eul qui avait eu une semaine de congé, s'occupa de plusieurs choses administratifs comme l'inscription de ses neveux à l'école. En effet, la jeune femme avait depuis deux ans maintenant la garde de son neveu et de sa nièce. Sa sœur ainée et son mari s'étaient tué dans un accident de la route quand les parents de Ga Eul venaient de les chercher à l'aéroport. C'est donc seule que Ga Eul s'occupait de sa nièce Dae Hae et de son neveu Dae Gil. Les deux enfants adoraient leur tante et faisaient tout pour l'aider même s'ils n'avaient pas encore 10 ans.

De son côté, Yi Jung s'occupait à ranger ses affaires qui venaient d'arriver de Suède. Il avait passer la semaine à nettoyer sa maison, ses œuvres et le jeune homme avait même eu l'occasion de préparer une exposition. Le lendemain des retrouvailles, le potier était allé voir sa mère. Il l'avait trouvé changée. Sa mère paraissait en effet plus sereine, il put même y voir un sourire quand il lui raconta ses retrouvailles avec le F4 et la demande en mariage de Jun Pyo. La femme vit dans le regard de son fils une lueur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu quand il évoqua le retour à Séoul d'une certaine jeune femme, elle essaya de savoir qui elle était mais son jeune fils ne se laissa pas faire et déjoua tous les pièges qu'elle tendait. Yi Jung passa la journée entière avec sa mère et pour la première fois en 6 ans, il se sentit enfin chez lui.

Le potier repensait à cette journée avec sa mère quand il reçut un coup de fil de Woo Bin lui proposant une partie de billard. Le jeune homme prit ses clés et sortit de chez lui.

Après avoir téléphoné à son meilleur ami, Woo Bin se servit un verre de liqueur. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Jae Kyung un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils étaient en train de se promener dans le parc de la propriété de la jeune femme quand celle-ci s'était arrêtée et s'était tournée vers lui. Surpris, il recula d'un bond. Voyant qu'il l'avait blessé sans le vouloir il essaya de se rapprocher mais cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui recula. Sans prévenir, elle lui dit ce qu'elle ressentait. « Saranghae » avait-elle dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Rien. Sur le coup, il n'avait rien trouvé à dire. Le silence. Alors comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, Jae Kyung s'était en allée sans un regard en arrière. Autour de lui, plus rien ne comptait. Avait-il bien entendu? Jae Kyung, la fille avait qui il sortait depuis un an, la femme dont il était tombé amoureux, lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, était de la faire fuir. D'un pas précipité, il se rendit jusqu'à sa voiture, démarra en trombe et se dirigea vers le Lounge. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il l'aimait alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit?

Il en était encore dans ses pensées quand Yi Jung arriva. Le jeune homme observa son meilleur ami, un verre dans une main et le visage défait. Tout de suite, le potier comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Un problème avec tes hommes? Demanda alors Yi Jung en se servant lui aussi un verre.

- No. Répondit-il en anglais. Jae Kyung.

- De l'eau dans le gaz? Comprit-il.

- non, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aimait. Je n'ai rien répondu. Et quand je suis revenu à moi, elle était partie et je suis venu ici. Répondit le gangster.

- Araso. Elle t'aime. Tu l'aime? Demanda simplement le potier attendant la réponse.

- Ne. Affirma Woo Bin complètement abattu.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici alors? Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça. Lui fit comprendre Yi Jung en souriant.

- Hein? S'exclama le gangster en relevant la tête vers son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Va la voir! Lui expliqua consterné son ami.

- Ya! Je crois bien que notre Jungie a grandi quand il était en Suède. Plaisanta Woo Bin avant de se lever et de partir. »

Yi Jung rigola à la blague de son meilleur ami puis commença à mettre un film à la télé.

Après sa confession, Jae Kyung s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et pleurait. Pourquoi avait-elle été honnête? Se demanda t-elle avant de se frapper la tête et de se maudire. Sa mère lui avait donné un conseil la veille et elle l'avait suivi. « suit ton cœur » avait-elle dit à sa fille quand cette dernière lui avait avoué qu'elle sortait avec Song Woo Bin. D'abord réticente à cette révélation, la mère de Jae Kyung avait été compréhensive et avait tout de suite compris d'où venait le bonheur de sa fille depuis un an. Bien entendu si la jeune héritière avait avoué, c'était pour que sa mère soit de leur côté, une fois qu'elle l'aurait annoncé à son père. Maintenant ça n'avait aucune importance car l'homme qu'elle aimait n'éprouvait pas les même sentiments. Reniflant pour la vingtième fois depuis cet incident, la jeune femme se reprit et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Son visage était parsemé de trainées de mascara noir, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et son nez rouge aussi. Elle rigola d'elle-même, prit une grosse bouffée d'air et expira lentement. Jae Kyung refit cela une dizaine de fois avant d'être calmée. Elle se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir, se lava le visage et retourna dans sa chambre où elle mit en route la télé. C'était l'heure de son drama préféré, Iris.

Jan Di et Jun Pyo étaient en train de planifier leur mariage quand ils virent entrer la présidente Kang. Jan Di n'était pas encore habituée à voir sa future belle-mère lui sourire. En effet, depuis le jour où Jun Pyo avait retrouvé la mémoire et où son mari s'était réveillé, la mère de son fiancé l'avait traité comme si elle était de la famille. Jan Di avait réussi à obtenir l'approbation de sa belle famille pour leur mariage. La présidente Kang avait d'ailleurs veillé à ce que Jan Di reste habiter au manoir pendant l'absence de son fils. Ce dernier surveillait tout de même sa mère de temps en temps. La présidente s'approcha donc des deux fiancés et leur sourit en les voyant préparer la liste des invités.

« - N'oubliez pas nos partenaires. Leur rappela t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la feuille.

- Aniyo. Répondit Jun Pyo. Au fait, on a choisi une date, le 3 février. Ajouta t-il à sa mère.

- Dans 5 mois? S'étonna la femme. N'est-ce pas un peu tard? J'aurais cru que vous auriez fait ça avant la fin de l'année.

- Je dois finir mon année avant. Répondit Jan Di un peu anxieuse.

- Je comprend. Dans ce cas, d'accord. Je pourrais te remplacer à New York, Jun Pyo. Qu'en penses-tu? Proposa t-elle d'un air nonchalant.

- Vraiment? Ça serait super. Merci Omma. Répliqua le leader.

- Bon, j'y vais, je vais emmener ton père se promener un peu. En ce moment il n'arrête pas de vouloir aller dans le bois. Fit-elle en souriant avant de sortir.

- J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est ta mère. Avoua Jan Di à Jun Pyo une fois la présidente partie.

- Moi non plus. Répondit-il. Au moins comme ça, tu n'aura plus besoin de t'inquiéter des préparatifs, je le ferais. On aura un mariage grandiose. Ajouta t-il avec fierté. »

Jan Di le regarda et le voyant si heureux, ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser timidement. Surpris par Jan Di, le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser mais quand la jeune femme reprit sa respiration, ce fut le tour de Jun Pyo de la surprendre. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent alors passionnément, oubliant leur liste d'invités.

Pendant que les futurs mariés préparaient leur mariage, Yoon Ji Hoo était occupé à soigner un jeune enfant de 5 ans, brulé à la jambe. Le jeune homme qui était diplômé de médecine depuis maintenant deux ans, s'était spécialisé dans la pédiatrie. Il adorait travailler avec les enfants et les voir sourire après les avoir soigné le mettait de bonne humeur.

Après avoir été rejeté par les deux femmes qu'il aimait, il avait trouvé le réconfort dans son boulot. Le fait de travailler parfois avec son grand-père l'aidait à aller de l'avant. Le jeune homme était désormais guéri de son amour pour Jan Di et cela lui permettait maintenant de l'aimer comme sa petite sœur.

Ji Hoo était en train de finir avec le petit garçon de 5 ans, quand une ambulance arriva annonçant un petit garçon de 6 ans qui était tombé sur la tête. Ji Hoo se précipita à l'entrée des urgences et vint accueillir le blessé. Ce dernier était entouré de sa grande sœur et probablement de sa grand-mère pensa t-il. Le médecin Yoon prit directement les commandes, donnant des instructions précises aux infirmières qui le suivaient. Parmi elles, une s'occupa de la fillette qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La grand-mère s'était assise devant la salle où ils avaient emmené le garçon.

« - Dis-moi, comment t'appelle -tu? Lui demanda alors l'infirmière en souriant à la fillette.

- Dae Hae. Répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Écoute, ton petit frère va bien allé, il est entre les mains du meilleur pédiatre de Séoul. La rassura t-elle. Où est ta maman? Je vais l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne. D'accord?

- Elle travaille aujourd'hui. On avait pas école donc c'est haramoni qui nous garde. Fit Dae Hae en séchant ses larmes.

- On va quand même l'appeler. Fit l'infirmière en amenant la petite fille avec elle au bureau des infirmières. »

Ga Eul venait de finir la réunion avec ses assistant concernant les prochains évènements de prévu à l'hôtel. Autre les mariages et les anniversaires, il fallait aussi prévoir les nouvelles publicités pour les appartements que le groupe JK avait décidé de mettre en vente dans leur hôtel. Bien sûr, Ga Eul avait été désigné comme la plus qualifiée pour s'en charger. Le père de Jae Kyung lui-même croyait en la jeune femme et c'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait en aussi bonne position à son jeune âge. Chu Ga Eul avait parcouru bien du chemin depuis le lycée, pensa t-elle alors qu'elle rangeait ses dossiers. Tandis qu'elle était sur le point de partir, son téléphone sonna.

« - Allo? Demanda t-elle. Oui c'est moi. Quoi? Oui pas de problème, j'arrive. Merci. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher et de partir en trombe de son bureau ». Pendant qu'elle se précipitait vers l'un des ascenseurs, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, et le percuta de plein fouet.

« - Ouch! Fit-elle en se frottant la tête. Désolé. Vraiment. Fit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Ce n'est rien. À quel étage allez-vous? Demanda t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

- Parking souterrain. Merci. Répondit-elle gênée. Vraiment désolée. S'excusa t-elle encore une fois.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. J'ai la tête dure. La rassura t-il en rigolant. Est-ce que vous allez bien? Vous êtes pâle. Ajouta t-il en voyant la jeune femme.

- Ne. Je suis juste inquiète. Merci. Et passez un bon séjour dans notre hôtel. Lui fit-elle une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au parking.

- Je ne suis pas.... commença t-il mais vit qu'elle était déjà loin. Un client. Finit-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. »

Ga Eul se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital et se dirigea totalement paniquée vers l'accueil des infirmières où elle vit Dae Hae qui pleurait.

« - Dae Hae! S'exclama Ga Eul en se précipitant vers sa nièce et la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer. Chut..... fit-elle pour la bercer.

- Ga Eul-sshi, je suis vraiment désolée, j'étendais la lessive et il est tombé, j'ai à peine eu le temps de me précipiter vers lui qu'il était déjà en sang. Expliqua la vieille dame à Ga Eul.

- Haramoni, je sais que ce n'était pas votre faute. Il est toujours plein d'énergie. La rassura t-elle avant d'interpeller une infirmière. Excusez moi, mais comment va Dae Gil?

- ah vous êtes sa mère? Et bien le médecin confirme qu'il n'y a aucunes blessures graves. Mais vous pourrez lui demander, tiens, le voilà. Docteur Yoon? Voici la mère du petit garçon. S'écria l'infirmière en s'adressant au grand médecin roux qui se dirigeait vers elle.

- Yoon... Ji Hoo Sunbae? S'étonna t-elle en le voyant approcher.

- Ga Eul-yang? S'étonna à son tour le jeune médecin alors que l'infirmière et Dae Hae les regardaient se dévisager. Que fais-tu ici?

- Comment va mon frère? S'exclama alors la fillette, toujours accrochée à la taille de sa tante.

- Et bien, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Dit-il en souriant à la fillette avant de regarder Ga Eul qui était encore pâle.

- Haramoni, merci pour être resté avec eux. Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne? Se reprit la jeune femme avant d'affronter le regard de son ami.

- Aniyo. Je vais prendre le bus. Marcher me détendra. Répondit-elle avant de partir.

- Dae Hae-ya, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'acheter quelque chose, je parie que tu n'as plus de force, d'accord. Je vais parler avec le docteur. Fit Ga Eul calmement et regarda la fillette s'éloigner avec l'infirmière.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ga Eul-ya. Demanda directement Ji Hoo sans comprendre et cela le perturbait.

- Je vais t'expliquer, mais promet moi de ne pas en parler aux autres araso? Fit-elle tristement en le regardant pour la première depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.

-Ne. Je ne dirais rien. Maintenant, dis-moi, ce sont tes enfants? Fit-il sans y croire.

- Aniyo, ce sont mes neveux. Je les ai en garde depuis maintenant deux ans. Ma sœur ainée, son mari et nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Fit-elle. Dae Gil a 6 ans et Dae Hae en a 9.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas revenue depuis 4 ans? Tu avais peur de nous l'avouer? S'étonna Ji Hoo.

- Aniyo, ils avaient leurs amis et le pédiatre qui les suivaient, m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que je leur change leurs habitudes. Si je suis revenue à Séoul, c'est parce que j'ai eu ma promotion et qu'ils changeaient de grade. Expliqua t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Personne d'autre n'est au courant? Jan Di?

- Aniyo, seulement Jae Kyung et sa famille. Ils m'ont aidé dans mon boulot alors qu'ils savaient ma situation. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Jan Di alors qu'elle était assez occupée avec ses études. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirais rien, mais je suis sur que les autres voudraient être au courant. Lui avoua le médecin.

- Comment va Dae Gil? Demanda alors Ga Eul.

- Il a juste une cicatrice au front, il n'a pas perdu conscience longtemps, il a plus été assommé par la chute qu'autre chose. Il se peut qu'il ait mal à la tête quelques jours. Je vais prescrire des comprimés. S'il arrive encore quelque chose, n'hésite pas à appeler. Ajouta Ji Hoo en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Merci. Je peux le voir? Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre du garçon. »

Ji Hoo acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la fit entrer. Sur un lit, le garçon dormait profondément, la jeune femme s'approcha lentement de lui et s'assit sur le côté en lui prenant la main. En voyant combien la jeune femme était douce avec son neveu, Ji Hoo se sentit bizarre, son cœur battait plus vite que la normal et il ne savait pas pourquoi.


	3. Chapter 3

So Yi Jung faisait les cent pas dans son studio depuis maintenant une heure. Il se repassait dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avec son grand-père.

Le potier avait été demandé par le patriarche de la famille So très tôt ce jour-là. Le jeune homme pressentait que son grand-père allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il arriva donc au manoir familial, où se trouvait déjà son père et sa mère. Cette dernière avait les yeux rouges et le visage gonflé. Yi Jung su tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré, il se dirigea vers ses ainés, les salua et vint se placer à côtés de sa mère sur le canapé. Son grand-père lui faisait face, le visage impassible.

« - Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir si tôt haraboji? Demanda t-il impatient en dévisageant son grand-père.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de vouloir mon seul petit-fils? S'étonna faussement celui-ci.

- Je ne suis pas ton unique petit-fils, haraboji. Il Hyun fait encore parti de la famille. Lui rappela le jeune potier avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

- Fils! S'exclama alors son père. Ton grand-père a une annonce à te faire.

- Qui est? S'impatienta Yi Jung.

- Ton mariage. Répondit le patriarche sans quitter des yeux son petit-fils qui resta sans voix. Avec la petite fille d'une ancienne famille d'Incheon. Sa famille travaille dans le monde de l'art, comme la nôtre. Elle fait également de la peinture et est très douée. Continua le vieil homme en tendant un dossier à Yi Jung qui ne le prit pas.

- Mariage? Avec une inconnue? Explosa alors Yi Jung. Si je dois me marier, je veux le faire parce que je l'aurais choisi et non imposé! Fit-il avec colère en se levant. Je ne veux pas finir comme toi. Lâcha t-il à son père avant de quitter le domaine familial. »

Quand il fut rentré à son studio, Yi Jung avait voulu détruire tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis son retour à Séoul. Une petite voix l'en avait empêcher et lui avait plutôt conseillé d'appeler ses amis. Le jeune homme composa donc les numéros du F4 et comme il s'y attendait, ils répondirent présent une demi-heure après.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe d'urgent pour que tu nous appelle à 8h du matin? Lui demanda un Jun Pyo encore ensommeillé.

- Mon mariage. S'exclama Yi Jung désemparé.

- Quoi? Ah non, ne me dis pas que tu compte te marier avant moi? S'écria vexé Jun Pyo totalement réveillé à présent.

- Aniyo! Je reviens du domaine et mon grand-père veut que je me marie avec la fille d'une ancienne famille qu'il connait. Leur résuma le jeune homme en se servant un verre de liqueur devant ses amis ébahis.

- Que vas-tu faire? Demanda alors Woo Bin inquiet pour son meilleur ami car il savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

- Refuser. Je ne veux pas être comme mon père. D'accord ma mère aurait pu le quitter, mais je n'ai pas envie d'imposer cela à quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé. Répliqua froidement Yi Jung à la pensée de cette possibilité.

- Et Ga Eul? Intervint Ji Hoo subitement que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Quoi Ga Eul? Fit Jun Pyo perdu.

- Est-ce que tu compte lui dire? Enchaîna Woo Bin. Je croyais que tu étais revenu pour elle.

- Ne. Avoua le potier un peu gêné.

- Yi Jung aime Ga Eul? S'étonna le leader en observant son ami.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle sera d'accord avec ce mariage? Continua le gangster sans faire attention à la remarque de Jun Pyo.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Yi Jung en s'asseyant sur un des bancs.

- Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire, est de lui en parler. Et peut-être qu'elle acceptera d'être avec toi. Réfléchit Woo Bin en souriant à son meilleur ami.

- Merci. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour ça.

- Tu plaisante! A quoi ça sert de se faire appeler le F4 si on ne fait plus rient tous les 4! s'offensa Jun Pyo. »

Une fois les garçons partis, Yi Jung décida donc d'appeler Ga Eul pour lui proposer un déjeuner. La jeune femme accepta à la seule condition qu'ils mangent en face de l'hôtel où elle travaillait. Vers une heure de l'après-midi, le jeune homme attendait avec impatience la jeune femme qui arriva essoufflée. Ga Eul repéra immédiatement le potier et se dirigea vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« - Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle ravie de le voir. Ça faisait longtemps. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu te voir plus tôt.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Répliqua t-il avec un sourire une fois que son invité fut assise.

- J'ai commandé pour toi. Un steak. Ça te va? Lui dit-il en la regardant.

- Ne. Merci. Hum Sunbae, pourquoi vouloir aujourd'hui alors que demain on est invité à la soirée de Jae Kyung. Demanda t-elle intriguée avant de boire une gorgée.

- J'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire. Commença t-il mais fut interrompu quand le garçon de table leur apporta leur repas.

- Je t'écoute. Lui dit-elle pour qu'il continu.

- Ce matin mon grand-père m'a fait venir pour m'annoncer que je devais me marier. Lâcha t-il d'un seul coup.

- Quoi? S'exclama Ga Eul abasourdie.

- C'est d'un mariage arrangé qu'il voulait me parler. Avec une fille d'une ancienne famille d'Incheon. Je ne la connais pas et j'ai bien sur refusé. Ajouta t-il en attendant la réaction de la jeune femme qui à sa plus grande surprise ne ressentait rien.

- Sunbae... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Fit-elle en le regardant tristement. _C'est le moment_, se dit-elle en reposant ses couverts. Yi Jung-Sunbae. Dit-elle plus fermement. Je sais ce que tu veux que je dise mais je ne peux pas.

- Quoi? Mais Ga Eul-ya, tu te rappelle ce que j'ai promis il y a 4 ans? Lui rappela le jeune homme en gardant son attitude.

- Ne. Que lorsque tu reviendrais, je serais la première que tu verrais. Mais les années sont passées, Sunbae. Bien sur j'ai cru cette promesse mais les circonstances font que nous changeons. Lui expliqua t-elle sans le blessé. Je sais ce que représente ce mariage arrangé pour toi.

- Non, tu ne le sais pas, sinon tu serais contre! Je pensais que tu croyais aux âmes sœurs? Lâcha en colère le jeune homme en la regardant d'un air accusateur.

- J'y crois toujours. Seulement j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas la mienne. Répondit Ga Eul en essayant de sourire mais n'y parvint pas.

- En es-tu sure?

- Ne. Sunbae, Eun Jae Unnie et moi n'étions là que pour te faire comprendre le sens de l'amour. Maintenant que tu l'a trouvé, tu ne fera pas les mêmes erreurs que ton père. Comme je l'ai dit il y a 4 ans, je crois en toi. Annonça t-elle en lui prenant la main. Mais plus de la même façon qu'avant.

- Chu Ga Eul, tu sais que tu es méchante. Lui dit-il sans lâcher sa main. Je croyais que tu serai toujours là pour moi.

- Je le serai. Seulement en tant qu'amie. Si tu ne veux plus me voir après aujourd'hui, je le comprendrais. Je dois y aller Sunbae. Fit-elle avant de se lever et de partir, laissant le pauvre Yi Jung seul et désemparé. »

Alors qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur pour monter à son bureau, Ga Eul prit une profonde inspiration et expira de toute ses forces. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle serait celle qui mettrait un terme à son amour envers So Yi Jung. Bizarrement, elle se sentait plus légère mais aussi triste. Bien sur quand elle avait entendu cette histoire de mariage arrangé, elle avait sentit son cœur se déchiré mais finalement cela lui avait permis d'avancer. Depuis 4 ans, elle s'interdisait toutes relations, qu'elle excusait pas la promesse de Yi Jung au début puis le fait de s'occuper de ses neveux lui avait montré ses priorités et tomber amoureuse était bien la dernière. La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et monta dans l'ascenseur.

De son côté, après sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, Yi Jung était rentré chez lui et s'était mis à boire. Il avait tenu sa promesse durant son absence en Suède. Pendant 4 ans il n'était sorti avec personne, se concentrant sur son travail et sa rééducation. Il était maintenant de retour et ses bonnes résolutions étaient parties quand Ga Eul l'avait laissé ce midi. _Et dire que je croyais que je pouvais être heureux!_ Pensa le potier en se servant un autre verre. Lui qui une semaine avant voyait un futur possible avec Chu Ga Eul, s'était lourdement trompé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à obéir à sa famille. Yi Jung finit une à une les bouteilles qui étaient stockés chez lui, jusqu'à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Tandis que le plus prometteur potier de toute la Corée du Sud se saoulait, Woo Bin avait décidé de se racheter auprès de Jae Kyung. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle l'évitait et il avait du fournir pas mal d'efforts pour réussir à la convaincre de l'accompagner à la mer. Après avoir entendu la nouvelle de Yi Jung ce matin, le gangster comprit que s'il ne voulait pas subir le même destin que son meilleur ami, il devait être honnête avec l'héritière. C'est pourquoi il l'avait attendu devant chez elle, qu'elle sorte. Quand elle vit Woo Bin, Jae Kyung essaya de s'échapper mais l'un des hommes du clan Song l'en empêcha. Le gangster la mit dans sa voiture et l'emmena à son endroit préféré.

« - Nous y sommes. Fit-il en regardant Jae Kyung qui n'avait pas parlé de tout le trajet.

-J'ai enfin le droit de sortir? S'exclama t-elle énervée.

- Oui. Acquiesça le gangster en rigolant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu m'enlève et m'emmène ici? Voulut-elle savoir après qu'ils furent sortis de la voiture et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la plage.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important et je ne voulais pas le faire n'importe où. Avoua t-il en regardant la mer tandis que la jeune femme observait son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-elle plus doucement en lui prenant la main, qu'il serra, ne voulant plus la laisser partir.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il simplement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Si je le dis ici et non il y a une semaine, c'est parce que c'est mon endroit préféré et je souhaitais que toi seule le sache. Ajouta Woo Bin en souriant.

- Vraiment? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis plus tôt? Voulut savoir Jae Kyung.

- Parce que j'avais peur. Comment quelqu'un qui se bat pour sa vie peut-elle protéger les personnes qu'elle aime? Je ne voulais pas que tu sois une cible pour nos adversaires.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis une cible facile? Je te rappelle que je pratique les arts martiaux, je peux à coup sur te mettre KO. Répliqua l'héritière en tentant une approche que contra Woo Bin en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'avais envie de te le dire ici. Dit-il avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. »

Les deux amoureux passèrent alors la matinée au bord de la mer où ils s'amusèrent à faire des châteaux de sable.

Ga Eul venait de quitter son travail et se dirigeait maintenant vers l'école où elle l'attendait ses neveux. Quand ils la virent, ils lui sautèrent au cou. La première fois que Ga Eul fut venue les chercher, les autres parents furent choqués de voir une si jeune mère de famille. Bien entendu après que la maitresse leur ai expliqué sa situation, les parents voyaient désormais la jeune femme d'un autre œil. En effet, ils étaient admiratifs devant la maturité dont elle faisait preuve et parfois jaloux de voir que Dae Hae et Dae Gil étaient si affectueux avec elle.

Ce soir-là, comme elle avait fini tard le travail, elle s'arrêta acheter de la nourriture chinoise pour les enfants dans la rue. Alors qu'ils attendaient leur nourriture, Dae Gil remarqua quelqu'un de familier.

« - Docteur! S'écria le garçon en courant vers Yoon Ji Hoo, Ga Eul sur ses talons.

- Kim Dae Gil! Reviens ici tout de suite! S'exclama Ga Eul qui lui courait après.

- Ga Eul-yang? S'étonna Ji Hoo en voyant le garçon attrapé par sa tante essoufflée.

- Oh! Ji Hoo-Sunbae! Fit-elle de surprise. Combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ne pas courir comme ça dans la rue? Se reprit-elle en s'adressant à son neveu.

- Désolé Noona. Fit-il en retournant vers sa soeur qui était restée à attendre la nourriture.

- Comment va t-il? Demanda Ji Hoo en désignant Dae Gil de la tête avant de reporter son attention vers la jeune femme qui souriait.

- Bien. Comme tu peux le voir. Répondit Ga Eul en rigolant. Tu viens souvent par ici?

- Aniyo. Je viens seulement quand je fini plus tôt à l'hôpital. Fit-il en souriant doucement.

- On était en train d'acheter le dîner de ce soir. Tu veux te joindre à nous? Proposa alors la jeune femme.

- je ne voudrais pas déranger. Refusa t-il poliment.

- Ce serait plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça, le nombre de fois où le F4 m'a invité à manger... rectifia t-elle en rigolant. Allez viens. Tu es à pied?

- Ne. »

Le jeune médecin suivit Ga Eul au stand de nourriture chinoise, puis elle lui ordonna de monter avec eux dans sa voiture. Ji Hoo fut étonné de voir que Ga Eul savait conduire et même plutôt bien. S'il pouvait éviter de se déplacer en voiture, il le faisait. Il préférait sa moto. Mais étrangement, il ne ressentait aucunes craintes d'être conduit par elle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble, ce qui surpris encore plus le médecin car pour des raisons évidentes, il aurait pensé que la meilleure amie de Jan Di vivrait à la périphérie de Séoul et non dans un des quartiers de la ville. Dae Hae et son petit frère descendirent les premiers avec les sacs du repas tandis que Ga Eul prenait leurs sacs et le sien. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'oubliait rien, elle verrouilla la voiture et sourit au jeune homme avant de le précéder dans le bâtiment.

« - Je suis désolé du bazar, mais ils n'arrêtent pas de jouer. S'excusa la jeune femme en posant les sacs dans l'entrée avant de rentrer dans la pièce principale.

- Unnie? J'ai mis la table! Cria Dae Hae de la cuisine.

- Merci. Dit-elle pour réponse.

- Installe toi. Tu veux boire quoi avec ton repas? Demanda alors la jeune femme à Ji Hoo en lui désignant l'un des fauteuils du salon.

- Hum... de l'eau. Répondit-il décontenancé.

- Installe-toi. Et sur ce, elle disparu dans une autre pièce, laissant Ji Hoo seul dans le salon.

Le jeune homme observa l'intérieur et fut surprit de voir que son amie avait un appartement assez grand. Il s'était imaginé que la jeune femme vivait dans un petit appartement dans une banlieue avec à peine assez d'espace pour vivre à trois. Mais il fut agréablement surpris et soulagé que ce n'était pas le cas. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles mais l'essentiel se trouva là: un petit canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse et un petit meuble où trônait des photos d'elle et des enfants ainsi que leurs parents. Il fut soudain distrait par la venue du garçon.

- Dis, tu la connais comment ma noona? Demanda t-il en se mettant en face de Ji Hoo qui lui souriait.

- Et bien, on a les même amis. Et ça fait longtemps que je la connais. Répondit-il.

- Aussi longtemps que Jae Kyung noona?

- Tu connais Jae Kyung-sshi? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr! Elle vient souvent nous voir.

- Dae Gil, arrête d'embêter Ji Hoo-Sunbae. Intervint alors Ga Eul qui portait un plateau avec les boissons. Le dîner est en train de refroidir. Va manger. Dit-elle au garçon.

- Ah non! Pour une fois qu'on a un invité, je veux manger avec le gentil docteur. S'exclama alors Dae Gil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Aniyo. Demain il y a école donc on se couche tôt. Reprit-elle inflexible.

- Mais noona.... essaya t-il de la faire flancher. Je suis sûr que Ji Hoo hyung aimerait manger avec nous!!!! dit-il plein d'espoir en se tournant vers l'invité pris au dépourvu.

- Heu... bien sur. Réussit-il à dire en voyant que son hôte cachait son rire.

- Dans ce cas. Céda Ga Eul en rigolant avant de se tourner vers Ji Hoo. Merci.

- De rien. Répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Les enfants apprirent à connaître le beau médecin et ce dernier s'amusa de les entendre. Après le dîner, les deux enfants partirent au lit sur l'ordre de leur tante, tandis que Ji Hoo et Ga Eul se dirigeaient dans le salon.

- As-tu vu Yi Jung aujourd'hui? Demanda le jeune homme en buvant son thé.

- Ne. Confirma t-elle tristement. Je l'ai félicité pour son mariage.

- Quoi? S'exclama Ji Hoo de surprise, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

- Ne, je lui ai dis qu'il devrait accepter ce mariage. Je crois savoir ce que tu penses mais, il ne sera pas comme son père. Contrairement à lui, Yi Jung Sunbae sait ce qu'est l'amour. Ajouta t-elle en souriant.

- Mais je croyais qu'il était revenu pour toi.

- Oui, mais j'ai des priorités et être amoureuse n'en fait pas partie. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. »


	4. Chapter 4

La soirée de Jae Kyung battait son plein, mais quelque chose la dérangeait et elle ne savait pas quoi. La jeune femme se tourna vers son cavalier et ses amis.

« - Je sais! S'exclama t-elle tout d'un coup ce qui fit sursauter Jan Di.

- Quoi? Demanda cette dernière.

- Ce qui manque. Depuis le début de la soirée je cherchais ce qui n'allais pas et je viens de comprendre! Dit-elle fièrement. Il manque Ji Hoo Oppa et Ga Eul-sshi. Reprit-elle pour les autres.

- Ga Eul n'est pas encore arrivée? S'inquiéta alors Jan Di en scrutant la pièce. C en'est pas son genre d'être en retard.

- Ji Hoo ne pouvait pas venir. Une opération de dernière minute. Lui rappela alors le potier l'air maussade.

- Je vais appeler Ga Eul-ya. Fit Jan Di en sortant son téléphone.

- Allo? Demanda alors une petite voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ga Eul-ya! Où es-tu? Tu as oublié la fête d'Unnie? Répondit la fiancée de Jun Pyo après avoir entendu la voix de sa meilleure amie.

- Aniyo, j'allais l'appeler pour m'excuser. Je ne peux vraiment pas venir, Jan Di-ya. Fit Ga Eul d'une petite voix.

- Ya Ga Eul-ya! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Comment veux-tu qu'on s'amuse sans toi. Intervint Jae Kyung en prenant des mains le téléphone de Jan Di.

- Unnie! S'exclama la jeune femme de surprise. Je ne peux vraiment pas venir. Dae Hae est malade, j'étais sur le point de partir quand elle a commencé à vomir et ….

- Aigoo! Épargne moi les détails. Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux prendr eun jour de congé demain? Lui proposa alors l'héritière avec sympathie.

- Ne, je demanderai à un membre de mon équipe de m'apporter les dossiers pour que j'y travaille à la maison. Merci Unnie. Amusez-vous bien ce soir. Lui répondit son amie avant de raccrocher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? S'inquiéta aussitôt Jan Di avec un air grave. Elle avait une petite voix.

- Rien, juste un petit rhume. Un peu de repos et elle ira mieux. Fit Jae Kyung en souriant tout en tendant le téléphone à son amie. Elle veut que nous nous amusions ce soir. »

Le reste du F4 ainsi que Jan Di profitèrent de la soirée de l'héritière comme l'avait prévu Ga Eul.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ga Eul essayait de faire baisser la fièvre de sa nièce sans y parvenir. La petite fille pleurait car elle avait très mal au ventre et à la tête. De plus, Dae Gil ne voulait pas dormir car sa sœur était malade. Vers minuit, le petit garçon commençait à ressentir les même symptômes que sa soeur. Totalement dépassée, Ga Eul appela le seul médecin qu'elle connaissait, Yoon Ji Hoo. Quand elle attendit qu'il décroche, elle pria pour qu'il ne soit pas en train de dormir ou bien à la soirée de Jae Kyung. Au bout de cinq sonneries, il décrocha, quand il entendit la voix rauque de son amie ainsi que la faveur qu'elle lui demandait, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour se trouver chez la jeune femme. Une fois chez elle, Ji Hoo vit qu'elle était fatiguée mais surtout apeurée. À la vue d'un membre du F4, elle se sentit soulagée. Ji Hoo la suivit jusqu'à la chambre de la fillette et l'examina puis il se rendit dans celle du garçon et fit la même chose. Une fois terminé, il revint dans le salon où l'attendait une Ga Eul paniquée.

« - Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? Demanda t-elle en se levant du canapé quand il entra dans la pièce.

- Une bonne grippe. Il y en a beaucoup en ce moment. Je leur ai donné des comprimés contre le mal de tête et le ventre. Ils vont probablement allés mieux après un bon sommeil. Lui dit-il en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Merci, je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire. Je ne les avait jamais vu aussi malade en même temps. Souffla t-elle pour se détendre. Je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangé en pleine nuit. Tu devais être à la soirée d'Unnie. S'excusa Ga Eul avec un petit sourire.

- Aniyo. Une opération de dernière minute s'est présentée. Je quittais l'hôpital quand tu m'a appelé. Dit-il.

- Je vais aller te faire du thé. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Proposa t-elle en commençant à se lever mais le jeune homme la devança.

- Repose-toi. Je vais le préparer. Dit-il avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. »

Quand Ji Hoo revint avec un plateau, il sourit en voyant que son hôte s'était endormie dans le canapé. Elle avait l'air si paisible, qu'il ne voulut pas la déranger. Il prit la couverture qui trônait dans un coin du canapé et la déposa sur la jeune femme.

Le lendemain matin, Ga Eul fut réveillée par une délicieuse odeur. Elle se redressa, se frotta les yeux et regarda la pendule qui affichait 10 h du matin. Affolée, la jeune femme se précipita vers les chambres de ses neveux pour les trouver vides. La panique la gagnant, Ga Eul alla dans la cuisine où elle fut surprise de voir que ses neveux mangeaient des pancakes fait par Yoon Ji Hoo. Ce dernier fut le premier à remarquer la jeune femme.

« - Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Dit-il en premier tandis que la jeune femme se servait un verre d'eau.

- Unnie, Ji Hoo oppa nous a fait à manger. Regarde! Fit alors Dae Hae en souriant à sa tante qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

- Noona, on va être en retard pour l'école. Lui fit remarquer le garçon qui se servit un autre pancake.

- Vous n'allez pas à l'école aujourd'hui. J'ai appelé votre professeur hier pour lui expliquer que vous étiez malades. Aish! J'ai failli oublier. Se rappela alors la jeune femme en prenant son téléphone.

Une minute plus tard, elle raccrocha et commença à manger le pancake que lui avait servi Ji Hoo. Ce dernier se plaça en face de la jeune femme et mangea à son tour. Les deux enfants se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Étonnée, leur tante les regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Demanda t-elle alors en se tournant vers Ji Hoo qui avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle.

- Rien Unnie! Répondit la fillette avant de pouffer de rire.

- Au fait Ji Hoo-Sunbae, tu ne travaille pas aujourd'hui? Demanda Ga Eul en changeant de conversation.

- Aniyo. C'est un jour de congé pour moi. Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Hyung! Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec nous? Si noona travaille on ne pourra pas s'amuser. S'exclama tout content Dae Gil.

- Hum...

- Je ne vais pas travailler aujourd'hui. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'amène les dossiers ici. Lui rappela Ga Eul. Mais si tu veux rester Sunbae, il n'y a pas de problème. Reprit-elle un peu gênée.

- Je devais aller voir mon grand-père cet après-midi. Je ne sais pas si vous aimez la musique, mais il dirige le centre Yoon Foundation. Proposa alors le jeune homme aux enfants.

- Vraiment? Celui où il y a parfois des gens célèbres? S'enthousiasma Dae Hae. Unnie, on pourra y aller? La supplia t-elle en se tournant vers sa tante.

- Araso. Accepta la jeune femme. »


	5. Chapter 5

Yi Jung avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il acceptait le mariage, à la plus grande surprise de sa mère. Une fois son fils parti de la maison, la femme demanda à l'un de ses hommes de rechercher Chu Ga Eul, elle devait comprendre pourquoi son fils était si résigné et malheureux.

Le 20 octobre, deux jours après sa demande, son bras droit vint la voir et lui donna toutes les informations qu'il avait trouvé sur la jeune femme. La mère de Yi Jung appela donc le numéro de la jeune femme et lui proposa une rencontre dans un café le jour-même.

À 10h, la jeune femme attendait nerveusement dans un petit café de Namsan. Elle avait reçu un peu plus tôt un appel étrange d'une inconnue. Cette dernière savait des choses sur elle et Ga Eul se demandait à qui elle pouvait bien avoir à faire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant se diriger vers elle, une femme dans la quarantaine, manteau en fourrure, d'une rare élégance que seule les gens de haut rang peuvent avoir. La femme s'approcha de Ga Eul avec un sourire chaleureux, ce qui détendit aussitôt la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'inclina, montrant son respect et s'assit une fois que son interlocuteur fut assise.

« - je vois que vous de bonnes manières. Commença alors la femme en souriant à Ga Eul qui rougissait. Mon fils avait raison, vous êtes adorable quand vous rougissez.

- Comment? Votre fils? Mais... je ne connais... bafouilla Ga Eul surprise.

- Vraiment? S'amusa la femme. Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Lee Seong Hee. La mère de So Yi Jung.

- Yi Jung- Sunbae? S'exclama encore plus surprise la jeune femme.

- Ne. Je voulais rencontrer en personne la femme qui a brisé le cœur de mon fils. Ajouta Seong Hee avec un sourire triste.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.... mais. Essaya de dire Ga Eul.

- C'est vous n'est-ce pas qui lui avez conseillé d'accepter, je me trompe?

- Aniyo, Yi Jung Sunbae me l'a annoncé le jour même. Répondit-elle tristement sans regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

- Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas? Comprit Seong Hee en voyant la réaction de la jeune femme devant elle.

- Ajhumma, puis-je vous poser une question? Demanda soudain Ga Eul en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr, mais ne m'appelle pas ajhumma, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille. Acquiesça la femme en souriant.

- Est-ce que votre milieu, celui de l'art ne juge pas au premier regard? Qu'importe la raison? Demanda t-elle sérieusement.

- Oui, c'est vrai. L'art est un milieu où la première impression détermine le futur de l'artiste. Mais pourquoi cette question? S'étonna la mère de Yi Jung.

- Alors, si jamais Yi Jung Sunbae se mariait avec une femme ayant déjà des enfants, ne croyez-vous pas que son destin en tant que potier serait à jamais fini, malgré le fait qu'il soit talentueux? Continua t-elle sans baisser les yeux.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Avez-vous... des enfants? S'exclama la femme comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- Oui, mes neveux, ils ont 9 et 6 ans. Je les ai en garde depuis la mort de notre famille il y a deux ans. Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi nos parents faisait passer notre bonheur avant le leur, mais maintenant je comprends. On veut le meilleur pour eux. Comme votre famille veut le meilleur pour Yi Jung Sunbae. Fit-elle en lui souriant. Je ne crois pas que ma décision d'abandonner mon amour pour Sunbae en soit une mauvaise.

- Ga Eul-sshi, je croyais avoir affaire à une jeune femme apeurée d'entrée dans notre famille. Mais j'ai devant moi une personne incroyablement mature. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon fils vous aime. La complimenta Seong Hee. J'avais prévu de vous convaincre de revenir sur vos paroles, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous y avez beaucoup réfléchit.

- Ne. Je suis désolé de causer de la peine à Yi Jung Sunbae, mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne sera pas comme lui. Dit-elle un peu embarrassée.

- Vous voulez dire comme son père? Rigola la femme. Je vous rassure, Yi Jung est loin d'être comme lui, d'ailleurs, c'est grâce à vous qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Pour ça, je vous en serait toujours reconnaissante. Vous aviez parlé de vos neveux, pourrais-je un jour les rencontrer? Demanda t-elle subitement.

- Hum... vraiment? C'est que je ne l'ai pas avoué à Yi Jung Sunbae. Je compte le faire à mon anniversaire, dans trois jours. Avoua Ga Eul en rougissant.

- Et bien quand vous aurez une journée de libre, passez me voir, je serait heureuse de discuter avec vous. Lui proposa Seong Hee.

- Très bien. Accepta t-elle en souriant. Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir y aller. S'excusa encore une fois la jeune femme avant de se lever. Merci encore.

- C'est vraiment un ange. Murmura la mère de Yi Jung avant de composer le numéro de son bras droit. »

Quand Ga Eul rentra chez elle, sa nièce était en train de s'habiller et d'aider son frère. La jeune femme vint à la rescousse des deux enfants. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient sur la route pour se rendre à l'endroit où leur parents étaient enterrés. Comme tous les ans, le silence était le maître mot. Ga Eul fit semblant de ne pas voir les larmes couler sur les joues de Dae Hae. Le garçon savait ce qu'il se passait et ce que l'on célébrait mais le jour de l'accident, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Seuls les cauchemars le hantaient, Ga Eul lui avait demandé un jour ce dont il avait rêvé. Dae Gil lui avait répondu qu'il se trouvait toujours tout seul dans les bois, il avait beau appeler, personne ne venait et il finissait par entendre des bruits inquiétants. Sa tante essayait donc tous les soirs de le rassurer. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés à Séoul, cela faisait maintenant deux mois, le garçon ne faisait presque plus de cauchemars.

La jeune femme se gara alors sur le parking devant l'entrée. Tous les trois montèrent le chemin qui les menait vers la tombe de leur parents.

Pendant ce temps-là, à Séoul, Jae Kyung et Jan Di prenait le café dans un petit restaurant qui appartenait à JK Groupe.

« - Alors pourquoi es-tu si contente aujourd'hui? Demanda l'héritière à son amie.

- Unnie, je crois que Ji Hoo-Sunbae voit quelqu'un. Jubilait Jan Di en posant sa tasse sur la table.

- Quoi? S'exclama Jae Kyung en avalant de travers sa gorgée.

- Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière à la fondation. Il souriait comme à l'époque de Seo Hyung Unnie. Lui expliqua t-elle.

- Et tu as pu voir qui s'était? Voulut savoir Jae Kyung de plus en plus curieuse.

- Aniyo, mais il était gêné quand il m'a vu, et je n'ai jamais vu Ji Hoo Sunbae montrer de la gêne. De l'indifférence, une envie de dormir mais de la gêne jamais! S'exclama encore plus ravie la fiancée de Jun Pyo.

- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta joie, Jan Di-ya, mais tu me fais peur. Pourquoi es-tu si concernée par ça? Demanda l'héritière.

- Parce que je suis curieuse. Et si Ji Hoo a trouvé quelqu'un, je veux être sure qu'elle sera la bonne. Affirma Jan Di en souriant avant de finir sa tasse. »

_23 octobre. _Pensa Ga Eul en préparant le petit déjeuner des enfants. Elle regarda la pendule et calcula qu'il lui restait presque 9 heures avant de leur révélé la vérité. La jeune femme avait prévenu le F4, Jan Di et Jae Kyung qu'elle les invitait pour son anniversaire. En fait, c'était Jae Kyung qui avait eu l'idée, deux jours plus tôt, d'organiser un petit dîner chez l'héritière. La famille de cette dernière était bien entendu d'accord (ils considéraient Ga Eul comme faisant partie de leur famille). Son amie lui avait juste conseillé de venir bien habillé ainsi que les enfants. Ces derniers étaient impatients de rencontrer enfin les amis de leur tante.

La journée passa vite selon Ga Eul, elle avait repoussé tant de fois ce jour-là qu'elle était maintenant habituée à faire avec. Ce qui la perturbait le plus, serait leur réactions. Surtout Yi Jung et Jan Di. Elle le savait, cette dernière lui en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir avertit de la mort de ses parent ou de ses problèmes. L'assistante de Ga Eul la rappela sur Terre quand elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle devait aller chercher les enfants. La jeune femme prit donc ses affaires et partit à l'école de ses neveux.

Au manoir des Ha, le F4 et Jan Di était impatient de revoir leur amie. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, surtout Yi Jung. Même si ce dernier avait pris la décision de faire ce mariage arrangé, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. Ji Hoo se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, pensif. Il se faisait du soucis pour Ga Eul, ce qui l'intrigua encore plus. La seule personne dont il se faisait du soucis avant était Jan Di et il savait pourquoi à cette époque-là. Ce dernière observait son meilleur ami et vit que pour une fois, il était intrigué, voir renfrogné. La jeune femme regarda son fiancé et lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il tourne son regard vers le plus silencieux du F4.

« - Ya Ji Hoo! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu as avalé de travers? Demanda alors le leader après avoir compris ce que lui demandait Jan Di.

- Quoi? Demanda t-il en relevant la tête.

- Tu a l'air bien pensif, Ji Hoo Oppa. Confirma Jae Kyung en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Hum? Fut sa seule réponse.

- Ga Eul-sshi est là. Viens alors prévenir le majordome en laissant passer la reine de la soirée accompagnée de ses neveux, un peu nerveux.

- Ga Eul-ya! Tu es enfin là. S'exclama l'hôtesse en venant prendre son amie dans les bras. L'école n'était pas trop dure? Demanda t-elle en se penchant vers les deux enfants qui lui firent un câlin.

- Unnie! S'exclama Dae Hae. J'avais oublié à quel point ta maison est super grande.

- Noona, qui sont ces gens? Fit alors Dae Gil en prenant la main de Ga Eul de peur.

- Oh, ne, hum, les enfants voici mes amis. Fit l'invité en regardant tour à tour ses neveux et ses amis, qui étaient tous sans voix. Ce sont le F4. Et Jan Di. Ajouta la jeune femme en regardant les personnes qu'elle venait de nommer chacun leur tour.

- Donc Ji Hoo Oppa fait parti du F4? Comprit la petite fille en voyant que Ji Hoo se tenait à côté des 3 autres hommes.

- Ji Hoo Oppa? S'étonnèrent Jan Di et le reste de la pièce.

- Ji Hoo-ya, tu connais déjà ces enfants? Fit Woo Bin après avoir retrouvé tous ses esprits.

- Bien sur! Il est celui qui m'a soigné quand j'étais malade. Et il nous a même emmené visiter la fondation Yoon! S'exclama tout content Dae Gil en s'approchant de son « hyung ».

- Ga Eul-sshi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda alors Jan Di inquiète. J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

- Jan Di-ya, ce sont mes neveux. Dae Hae et Dae Gil. Répondit-elle en souriant à sa meilleure amie.

- Les enfants de Min Ae? S'écria la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. Ouah! La dernière fois que je les ai vu, Dae Gil ne marchait pas encore. Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils soient avec toi?

- Je... les garde. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser seuls chez moi, ne? Fit Ga Eul en jetant un coup d'oeil à Jae Kyung qui souffla, exaspérée.

- Tes parents ne pouvaient pas? Demanda Jun Pyo un peu nerveux d'être entouré d'enfants.

- Ani, ils sont partis. Répondit-elle tout de suite. Désolée Jun Pyo-Sunbae, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Ils sont vraiment très sages. Jura t-elle en observant ses neveux qui étaient assis sur le canapé pendant la conversation.

- Le dîner est servi. Vint les interrompre un serviteur, ce qui soulagea Ga Eul.

Cette dernière suivit les autres accompagnée des enfants qui rigolaient. Jun Pyo se mit en bout de table avec à sa gauche, Jae Kyung et à sa droite Jan Di. A côté de cette dernière se trouvait Yi Jung qui était à côté de Ga Eul. A côté de Jae Kyung il y avait Woo Bin et Ji Hoo se trouvait en face de Ga Eul. Les enfants s'installèrent à côté de Ji Hoo (Dae Gil) et Ga Eul (Dae Hae).

Le jeune potier était nerveux d'être installé à côte de la jeune femme. Il observa sa voisine de table et vit comment elle se comportait avec les enfants. Pour lui, ce n'était pas juste une tante ou même une grande sœur qui prenait soin de couper les assiettes pour eux, mais plutôt une mère. Le jeune homme n'était pas le seul à remarquer que quelqu'un avait changé, Jan Di observa la façon dont se comportait Ji Hoo avec son jeune voisin. Le plus silencieux du F4 s'amusait de ce que lui disait Dae Gil. Soudain elle comprit qu'elle avait déjà vu cette expression, c'était lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé à la fondation. Abasourdie, elle n'entendit pas ce que lui disait son fiancé.

- Ya Jan Di! Tu m'écoutes? Lui fit Jun Pyo en la secouant pour qu'elle écoute.

- Hum? Fit-elle en se tournant si vite qu'elle se fit mal au cou. Ya! Goo Jun Pyo! A cause de toi je me suis fait mal! Lui cria t-elle dessus tandis que le reste de la table rigolait.

- Unnie? Pourquoi elle crie? Murmura Dae Hae à l'oreille de sa tante.

- Parce que c'est Jan Di et Jun Pyo. Répondit-elle en rigolant. Je t'expliquerais à la maison, sur ce, le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna. Désolée. Fit-elle en se levant de la table pour répondre.

- Allo? Ga Eul-sshi? Demanda la voix dans le téléphone. C'est Lee Seong Hee. Je voulais savoir si tout se passais bien.

- Ajhumma? S'exclama de surprise la jeune femme.

- Ne, j'espère que la robe que je t'ai envoyé te plaît. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Ne, merci beaucoup. Mais je ne sais....commença t-elle à refuser.

- Aniyo, et je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Tu te dois de l'accepter, c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Reprit la mère de Yi Jung. Ah oui, est-ce que tu peux me passer mon fils, je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Ajouta Seong Hee.

- Hein? S'exclama Ga Eul en se tournant vers Yi Jung qui discutait avec Woo Bin. Araso.

- Hum, Yi Jung-Sunbae? Demanda alors Ga Eul embarrassée.

- Ne? Ga Eul-yang? Répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

- Hum... tiens. Fit-elle en lui tendant sans un mot de plus le téléphone et en se rasseyant.

- Yi Jung-ya? Appela alors la voix.

- Omma? S'écria le jeune potier les yeux ronds. Mais co.... qu.... essaya t-il de dire mais rien ne vint.

- Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre et comme je savais que tu étais avec Ga Eul-sshi, enfin bref, je voulais simplement te rappeler que demain tu as la rencontre avec ta future belle-famille. Soit à l'heure. Dit-elle à son fils avant de raccrocher.

- C'était vraiment ta mère Yi Jung? S'étonna Woo Bin en dévisageant Ga Eul qui était rouge. Ga Eul-ya, comment connais-tu la mère de Yi Jung?

- Je l'ai rencontré il y a trois jours. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait mon numéro. Répondit embarrassée Ga Eul.

- Tu as rencontré ma mère? S'exclama Yi Jung surpris. Elle n'est pas sortie de la maison depuis des semaines. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Voulut savoir le jeune homme impatient.

- Dites, Dae Gil, Dae Hae, vous voulez allez voir un super film? Intervint soudain Jae Kyung en s'adressant aux enfants.

- Ne, Unnie. Répondit la fillette en suivant l'hôtesse de maison ainsi que son frère.

- Je crois que j'ai vu la lune tout à l'heure. Ça vous dit de sortir pour l'observer? Proposa alors le gangster en se levant.

- Aniyo, Woo Bin-Sunbae, il n'y a rien que vous ne pouvez pas entendre. L'interrompit Ga Eul en décrochant son regard de celui de Yi Jung. Ce que je vais dire, vous devez l'entendre.

- Ga Eul-yang, qu'est-ce que ma mère voulait? Redemanda Yi Jung inquiet.

- Elle voulait savoir pourquoi je t'avais encouragé dans ton mariage. Répondit-elle simplement en le regardant à nouveau, tandis que les autres écoutaient.

- Comment ça? Fit-il sans comprendre.

- Elle voulait savoir mes raisons. Et si je pouvais revenir sur ce que je t'avais dit ce jour-là.

- Qu'as-tu répondu? S'impatienta Jun Pyo, impatient d'entendre les raisons de cette décision.

- Je ne suis plus la même Sunbae. S'excusa t-elle avec un sourire triste. Quand je t'ai félicité, je le pensais. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être un fardeau pour toi ou ton futur. Continua la jeune femme en se reculant légèrement du potier qui essayait de se rapprocher d'elle.

- En quoi est-ce que tu serais un fardeau? C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu retrouver mon plaisir de faire de la poterie, à ressentir des choses à nouveau. Ga Eul-yang, tu ne sera jamais un fardeau pour moi, quoi qu'en dise les autres. Lui apprit-il en observant la jeune femme.

- Ani, je ne peux pas t'imposer Dae Gil et Dae Hae. Ajouta t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Comment ça? Demanda alors Jan Di intriguée. Je croyais que tu les gardais seulement pour ce soir.

- Ani, depuis deux ans, je suis leur tutrice. Répondit-elle en se levant pour éviter de croiser leurs yeux qui allaient refléter de la peine et une sorte de pitié qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir.

- Tutrice? Que veux-tu dire par là? Voulut comprendre Woo Bin en échangeant un regard avec Jun Pyo.

- Il y a deux ans, mes parents ainsi que ma soeur et son mari sont morts dans un accident. Je suis leur seule parente donc j'en ai eu la garde. Expliqua Ga Eul en regardant dehors pendant qu'elle parlait. Depuis maintenant deux ans.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dis? S'exclama Jan Di en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie.

- Dire quoi? Répondit-elle en la regardant les yeux pleins de larmes.

- On aurait été là, pour t'aider. La réconforta son amie.

- Jan Di-ya, après tout ce que vous aviez traversé avec Jun Pyo-Sunbae, je ne voulais pas t-imposer ça en plus. Lui fit remarquer Ga Eul en souriant. Je m'en sors, d'accord. J'attendais qu'ils passent en grade supérieur pour revenir à Séoul. Ajouta t-elle.

- Pourquoi nous le dire maintenant? Voulut savoir Yi Jung un peu en colère. Après m'avoir dit de me marier.

- Je ne pouvais pas avant. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, cela n'aurait rien changé.

- Si, au contraire, je n'aurais pas accepté. Crois-tu vraiment que je me soucis de ce que dirons les autres? J'ai surmonté ça quand les gens ont crus que je t'avais fait pleuré, Ga Eul-yang! Lui révéla en colère le potier.

- Sunbae... je suis désolé, mais si je devais choisir entre toi et mes neveux, je ne crois pas que tu gagnerais cette fois. Lui fit-elle clairement comprendre, ce qui surpris les autres, même Ji Hoo.

- Ga Eul... je ne te demanderais jamais de choisir. Fit-il blessé de cette remarque.

- Ani. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais un jour oui. Fit Ga Eul. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous y allions. Ajouta la jeune femme en se tournant vers les autres. Désolée d'avoir gâchée la soirée.

- Ga Eul-ya..... commença le potier mais fut interrompu par le gangster qui regarda la jeune femme partir.

- Laisse la Yi Jung-ya. On a tous besoin de temps. Lui conseilla Jun Pyo. »

Ga Eul prépara les enfants pour rentrer chez eux dans le hall de la demeure de Jae Kyung. Soudain, Ji Hoo s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il la raccompagne. Cette dernière déclina l'invitation et lui conseilla d'allé avec les autres. Elle disparut après lui avoir dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain de la soirée d'anniversaire de Ga Eul, Yi Jung avait rendez-vous pour le mariage dans la demeure familiale. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit après avoir entendu les révélations de la femme qu'il aimait, de plus, le fait de savoir que sa mère était au courant de toute l'histoire, lui redonnait espoir. Le jeune homme avait réfléchi toute la nuit au problème du mariage arrangé.

Son grand-père lui faisait face, ainsi que son père et sa mère. Yi Jung avait l'impression d'être encore un gosse, attendant sa punition. Son grand-père prit la parole en premier.

« - Yi Jung-ya, commença t-il, la famille de ta future femme désire faire la cérémonie d'engagement le plus tôt possible.

- Quoi? Quand? S'exclama t-il étonné. Non, je ne refuse ce mariage et tout le reste! S'énerva t-il en se relevant.

- Yi Jung-ya! S'exclama son père devant la colère de son fils. Tu ne peux pas échapper aux obligations familiales!

- Obligations? C'est comme ça que tu as vu ton mariage avec Omma? Lui répondit son fils en se tournant vers son père.

- Yi Jung! S'exclama surprise sa mère.

- Désolé Omma, mais je ne veux pas finir dans un mariage comme le vôtre. La seule personne avec qui je me marierai, sera celle que j'aurai choisi. Affirma le jeune homme en observant sa mère qui lui souriait tristement.

- Yi Jung-ya, elle a déjà fait son choix. Lui rappela Seong Hee tristement.

- De qui est-ce que vous parlez? Demanda alors le grand-père à sa belle-fille. Yi Jung-ya, as-tu déjà quelqu'un?

- Ne. Et même si elle ne convient pas à notre milieu ou qu'elle n'ait plus de famille, je ne la laisserai pas partir. Haraboji, si tu dois me déshériter et bien, d'accord. Ajouta Yi Jung avant de partir de la résidence familiale.

- Qui est cette personne? Redemanda en colère le vieil homme à sa belle-fille qui était fière de son fils.

- Comment? Heu et bien, c'est une jeune femme vraiment charmante, posée... commença la femme.

- Elle vient d'un rang social inférieur au nôtre Habonim. La coupa son mari. Je l'ai rencontré il y a plus de 4 ans et elle est d'une simplicité... je m'étonne que notre fils soit tombé sous son charme. Rétorqua le père de Yi Jung avec dédain.

- Secrétaire Lee? Appela le vieil homme. Faites toutes les recherches sur cette femme. Comment s'appelle t-elle? Demanda alors l'homme à son fils.

- Chu Ga Eul. Répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa femme qui semblait suspicieuse. »

Une semaine était passée depuis l'anniversaire de Ga Eul. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu le courage de contacter ses amis et elle savait qu'ils leur fallait encore du temps pour la pardonner et comprendre pourquoi elle leur avait caché cette histoire. La jeune femme s'était plongé dans le travail pour oublier ses soucis et cela fonctionnait. Non seulement elle avait réussi à boucler les évènements du mois qui venait mais elle avait pu s'avancer dans ceux étaient prévu pour le mois de décembre. Si elle travaillait comme une folle à son bureau, à l'opposé, elle ne pouvait être disponible pour les enfants. Quand elle rentrait le soir, ils étaient déjà couchés et elle avait dû demander à un des parents de leur classe si il pouvait allait les chercher. Les enfants avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur tante depuis son anniversaire. Ils étaient tristes et apeurés que Ga Eul veuille les abandonnés.

La veille du 1 er Novembre, Ga Eul les avait prévenu qu'elle rentrerait tard. Dae Hae, décida d'appeler une des seules personnes dont elle savait le numéro de téléphone, Ha Jae Kyung.

« - Allo? Répondit l'héritière.

- Jae Kyung Unnie! S'exclama Dae Hae de joie. Est-ce que tu peux venir nous chercher?

- Hein? Pourquoi? Où est Ga Eul-ya? S'étonna Jae Kyung de la demande bizarre de la fillette.

- Elle m'a demandé de t'appeler pour que tu vienne nous garder. Mentit-elle. Elle ne rentre pas ce soir.

- Ah bon? Mais qui vous garde? S'étonna Jae Kyung qui regarda Woo Bin qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- La voisine, dis Unnie tu ne veux pas venir nous chercher? On sera sages promis. Lui jura Dae Hae.

- Araso. J'arrive. Accepta t-elle avant de raccrocher. »

La jeune femme vint chercher comme prévu les neveux de Ga Eul et les emmena chez elle. Là-bas, les enfants, Jae Kyung et Woo Bin s'amusèrent à des jeux de société, regardèrent des films. Woo Bin vit que Ga Eul avait fait du bon travail ces deux dernières années avec eux. Il regretta cependant qu'elle ne leur avait pas assez fait confiance pour leur en parler.

De son côté, vers onze heures, Ga Eul rentra chez elle. Comme elle le faisait tous les soirs, elle se rendit dans les chambres des enfants pour leur dire bonne nuit, or ce soir-là, il n'y avait personne. Paniquée, la jeune femme appela la voisine pour savoir où ils étaient. Elle lui répondit que quelqu'un était venu les chercher en début d'après-midi. Encore plus affolée, Ga Eul se précipita vers le parking, démarra la voiture et commença à rouler dans les rues de Séoul. Au bout d'une heure, elle se gara sur le côté et appela les personnes que ses enfants pouvaient connaître. La jeune femme composa le numéro de Ji Hoo mais il ne répondit pas. Désespérée, elle appela alors Jae Kyung.

« - Allo? Répondit cette dernière en rigolant.

- Unnie! Pleura Ga Eul au téléphone. Ils... ont...; essaya t-elle de dire mais n'y parvint pas.

- Ga Eul? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu pleures? La questionna son amie en se tournant vers les autres personnes présents avec elle.

- Unnie, qu'est-ce que je vais faire.... Je ne sais pas où ils sont? Demanda t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

- De qui? De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Lui demanda l'héritière ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Les enfants! Ils ont disparus, je suis rentrée et il n'y avait personne. La voisine m'a dit que quelqu'un était venu les chercher? Et si c'était l'orphelinat? Ou bien un parent éloigné qui veut les avoir? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? S'exclama bouleversée la jeune femme.

- Ga Eul-ya, ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont chez moi. Mais je croyais que tu étais au courant. Répondit-elle.

- Quoi? J'arrive. Et elle raccrocha.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda alors Jan Di en s'approchant de son amie avec son verre.

- Je crois que les enfants ont voulu s'enfuir. Répondit platement Jae Kyung en se tournant où les deux enfants s'étaient endormis.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Woo Bin.

- Ga Eul les cherchait partout. Elle était totalement paniquée au téléphone. Lui expliqua t-elle. C'est la première fois que je la vois dans cet état à cause d'eux.

- Elle vient ici? Intervint Yi Jung en jetant des regards au F4.

- Oui. Affirma la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent arriver une Ga Eul totalement paniquée et bouleversée. C'était la première fois que le F4 et Jan Di la voyait comme ça. La jeune femme ne fit pas attention à eux quand elle entra dans le salon et se dirigea directement vers Jae Kyung qui la prit dans ses bras.

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont? Demanda t-elle après s'être dégagée de ses bras.

- Là-bas. Lui indiqua son amie.

- Ga Eul-ya, ils dorment. La prévint Jan Di mais sans succès.

- Dae Hae-ya, Dae Gil-ya! Leur dit-elle en se mettant à leur niveau.

-Hum... firent-ils ensommeillés.

- Levez-vous. Leur dit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Ga Eul.... voulut l'interrompre Jan Di mais son amie lui fit signe de ne pas s'en mêler.

- Levez-vous! Cria alors Ga Eul se qui fit sursauter tout le monde et réveilla les enfants qui regardèrent leur tante apeurés. Pourquoi? Leur demanda t-elle en colère en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

- On sait bien que tu en as marre de nous. Lui répondit en colère la fillette. Tu vas nous abandonner, hein?

- Noona? Je veux pas que tu t'en aille, continua Dae Gil.

- Mais où est-ce que j'irai? Et pourquoi j'en aurais marre de vous? Demanda Ga Eul, sa colère étant retombée aux paroles de sa nièce. Qu'est-ce qui vous as fait penser que je voulais vous abandonner?

- Tu ne reste plus à la maison avec nous. Et on te vois plus du tout. Lui fit comprendre Dae Hae en pleurant.

- Je suis désolée. Je travaillais, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait autant vous inquiéter. Je suis désolée. Répondit-elle en commençant à pleurer, elle prit les enfants dans ses bras et ils se mirent à pleurer, puis à la surprise générale, tous les trois se retrouvèrent à rire.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose? Demanda alors Jun Pyo aux autres qui hochèrent les épaules.

- Je crois que ça s'est réglé. Fit Ji Hoo qui venait tout juste d'arriver au moment de l'explication.

- Hyung! S'exclama alors Dae Gil en se précipitant vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Hey! Répondit ce dernier en souriant au petit garçon. Alors comme ça on a fait pleurer sa noona?

- Unnie? Fit Ga Eul en se dirigeant vers le petit groupe avec la fillette. Je suis désolée de t'avoir mêlée à ça. Je suis vraiment désolée. S'excusa la jeune femme en se tournant cette fois-ci vers les autres qui lui souriaient.

- Ga Eul-ya, tu sais que si tu as besoin... avec eux.. on peut t'aider. Lui proposa Jun Pyo timidement, ce qui étonna tout le monde, même lui. Quoi? S'exclama t-il quand il vit que tout le monde le fixait.

- Rien. Répondit Jan Di avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ga Eul-ya! La prochaine fois que tu as un soucis, tu nous le dis. Ajouta sa meilleure amie en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ne. Affirma Ga Eul qui essayait de ne pas recommencer à pleurer.

- Je vais te ramener. Se proposa Ji Hoo à la surprise générale. Passe moi tes clés. Lui dit-il en prenant ses clés des mains.

- Merci, mais je peux rentrer toute seule. Refusa la jeune femme en essayant de les lui reprendre.

- Ani. Tu as pleuré, tes idées ne sont pas claires, tu es épuisée et il fait noir. Ça pourrait te conduire à un accident. Je vais te raccompagner. Conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte suivit des enfants.

- Depuis quand est-ce que Ji Hoo reconduis? Demanda Woo Bin éberlué de ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

- Yi Jung-ya! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis? S'étonna Jun Pyo en s'adressant à son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier était comme figé sur place.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore réalisé que quelqu'un est en train de prendre sa place auprès de Ga Eul-ya. Comprit Jan Di avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent en choeur Jun Pyo et Woo Bin.

- Ji Hoo-Sunbae est en train de tomber amoureux de Ga Eul-yang. Se répéta t-elle en les regardant comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres. Vous n'avez rien remarqué? Du tout?

- Ji Hoo passe le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital ou chez lui. Rétorqua Jun Pyo.

- Si tu faisais plus attention, tu aurais remarqué, il parle beaucoup plus que d'habitude, il sourit de plus en plus, il a repris la conduite. Même moi à l'hôpital, je le vois de moins en moins. Leur énuméra t-elle en souriant.

- Tu veux dire que Yi Jung et Ji Hoo aiment la même femme? S'inquiéta Woo Bin en regardant son meilleur ami qui ne disait toujours rien, les yeux dans le vide.

- Je ne sais pas si Ji Hoo-Sunbae aime vraiment Ga Eul-yang mais en tout cas il s'en préoccupe beaucoup. Rectifia la jeune femme.

- Jae Kyung-ya? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense? Demanda Woo Bin à sa copine.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Si Ga Eul a rejeté Yi Jung-Oppa, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle accepte Ji Hoo-Oppa. Réfléchit-elle.

- Je ne la laisserai pas partir. Intervint Yi Jung qui se leva d'un coup, et se dirigea vers la sortie devant ses amis surpris de cette réaction. »

Alors que chez Jae Kyung on discutait d'une éventuelle histoire entre Ji Hoo et Ga Eul, ces derniers étaient sur le chemin de chez la jeune femme. Ji Hoo conduisait, avec une certaine angoisse mais en voyant la jeune femme à ses côtés, sa peur disparue. Cette dernière se tourna vers son chauffeur et sourit.

« - Comment se fait-il que tu sois arrivé chez Jae Kyung-Unnie? Demanda Ga Eul en jetant un coup d'œil à se neveux qui dormaient.

- Quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé, j'ai envoyé un message à Woo Bin et il m'a dit que tu étais chez elle. Répondit-il simplement. Pourquoi?

- J'aurais voulu que vous n'assistiez pas à ça. Fit-elle honteuse. Vous avez suffisamment de problèmes et je dois en plus vous inquiéter.

- Mais non. Dit-il en ralentissant.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné de mes nouvelles ces derniers jours. S'excusa t-elle en souriant.

- Jan Di avait l'habitude de nager quand quelque chose la tracassait, toi tu travaille. Jan Di et toi êtes pareilles. Différentes mais en même temps, semblables. Lui expliqua le jeune homme en souriant à lui-même.

- Merci Sunbae. Le remercia la jeune femme en sortant de la voiture. Comment vas-tu rentrer?

- A pieds. Ce n'est pas loin. Fit-il en sortant à son tour pour ouvrir la portière arrière. Je vas t'aider. Ajouta t-il en prenant Dae Hae dans ses bras pendant que Ga Eul prenait Dae Gil.

- Merci encore Sunbae. La prochaine fois, je préparerai un repas pour te remercier. Fit la jeune femme après que son ami l'ai aidé à coucher les enfants. »

Ji Hoo sortit de l'immeuble en souriant, il se dirigea vers la rue principale en marchant, sans remarquer la présence à quelques mètres de l'immeuble, de So Yi Jung.

Le lendemain, Yoon Ji Hoo se rendit au F4 Lounge, où lui avait donné rendez-vous Yi Jung, prétextant une discussion importante. Le potier était déjà là quand le jeune médecin arriva.

« - De quoi voulais-tu me parler? Lui demanda d'emblée Ji Hoo en se servant un verre d'eau et venant vers son ami.

- Ga Eul-yang est bien rentrée chez elle hier soir? Fit Yi Jung en détournant la conversation.

- Hum. Je l'ai aidé à coucher ses neveux. Pourquoi? Répondit son ami calmement.

- Pour rien. Au fait, il n'y aura pas de mariage arrangé. Fit le potier en se tournant vers Ji Hoo. J'ai fait comprendre à mon grand-père que je ne voudrais épouser personne à part Ga Eul.

- Hum. Acquiesça son ami. En as-tu parlé avec elle?

- Ani. Je comptais lui en parler aujourd'hui. Dit Yi Jung.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle ait à subir les mêmes choses que Jan Di? Se demanda Ji Hoo en dévisageant son meilleur ami.

- Aniyo, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle subirait tout ça? Ne comprit pas Yi Jung. Ma mère l'adore.

- Et ton grand-père? Il est aussi tenace que la mère de Jun Pyo. Lui rappela le médecin. Je ne pense pas que Ga Eul veuille faire endurer ça aux enfants.

- Comment saurais-tu ce qu'elle ressent? S'étonna faussement Yi Jung en lançant un regard noir à son ami.

- Je ne le sais pas. Fit-il en se servant un autre verre.

- Tu as changé, et je sais très bien à quoi est dû ce changement, même Jan Di l'a remarqué. Se mit alors en colère Yi Jung.

- Hum? S'exclama surprise Ji Hoo.

- Je ne laisserai pas Ga Eul en-dehors de ma vie. Affirma Yi Jung en se levant et en s'approchant de son ami. Je suis revenu pour elle, alors rien ne se mettra à travers mon chemin. Lui fit bien comprendre le potier.

- Whaa! On arrive au mauvais moment? Les interrompit alors Woo Bin et Jun Pyo qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Hein? Ani. On discutait. Répondit Yi Jung en s'écartant de Ji Hoo qui réfléchissait à ce qui venait de s'être dit.

- Je dois aller à l'hôpital. Se reprit alors Ji Hoo en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- N'oublie pas la soirée de bienfaisance la semaine prochaine. Lui rappela Jun Pyo en criant dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

- Je dois y aller aussi. Ajouta le potier en partant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrive? Se demanda soudain Jun Pyo en regardant Woo Bin qui haussait des épaules. »

Comme l'avait annoncé Yi Jung, ce dernier avait appelé Ga Eul pour qu'ils déjeunent ensemble, ce qu'elle avait accepté. Le jeune homme l'attendait devant le building de l'hôtel, une fois dans la voiture, ils se dirigèrent dans un petit restaurant qui servait de la cuisine française. La jeune femme se sentit comme une enfant qui découvre un monde nouveau, Ga Eul souriait en voyant le décor du restaurant, ce qui fit sourire Yi Jung. Durant ses 4 années en Suède, le jeune homme était resté éloigné des femmes. Il ne s'était pas fait d'amis, se concentrant uniquement sur son art. Pendant 4 ans il n'avait fait que pensé à la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés en ce moment même.

« - Désirez-vous un apéritif? Demanda le serveur en s'inclinant devant le couple pendant qu'ils s'installaient à la table.

- Hum... un verre de blanc. Réfléchit le jeune homme avant de levez la tête vers sa compagne.

- Deux. Reprit-elle en souriant au serveur puis à Yi Jung. Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me voir? Demanda t-elle une fois le serveur parti.

- Dois-je avoir une raison pour vouloir manger avec une amie? Demanda t-il avec son petit sourire qui fit rougir Ga Eul.

- Amis? Fit-elle en reprenant son dernier mot.

- Non, je devrais plutôt dire copine. Rectifia le jeune homme en continuant de sourire.

- Quoi? S'exclama Ga Eul les yeux ronds. Sunbae....

- Ga Eul-ya... commença t-il en lui prenant la main et en redevenant sérieux. J'ai parlé à ma famille du mariage arrangé et je l'ai refusé. Dit-il.

- Quoi? Mais.... essaya t-elle de le raisonner.

- Je ne peux pas renoncer à nous. Ga Eul-ya, je suis parti en Suède parce que j'avais une bonne raison de le faire. Toi. Tu es celle qui m'a redonné espoir à ce moment de ma vie. Commença le potier sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de la jeune femme. Tu es celle qui m'a fait comprendre ce que voulais dire « regrets » et « aimer ». Eun Jae-ya m'a dit un jour qu'elle n'était qu'une brise dans ma vie et non mon air comme je l'ai longtemps cru. Et puis tu es arrivé, sans que je m'en rende compte, tu m'es devenue indispensable. Continua t-il tout en voyant que Ga Eul pleurait en silence. Ces 4 années loin de toi, on été difficile mais j'ai tenu, parce que je savais que tu tiendrais ta promesse. Finit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Sunbae.... murmura Ga Eul émue. Comment sais-tu que je suis ton air?

- J'en suis sur, comme tu l'es concernant les âmes soeurs. Ga Eul-ya, ne renonce pas à nous. Conclut le jeune homme en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner ta vie, mais je veux que tu réfléchisse. Réfléchir à un avenir ensemble. Lui demanda t-il en la relâchant et en retournant s'asseoir.

- Sunbae, je vais y réfléchir. Fit-elle après quelques minutes de silence tandis qu'on leur apportait leur repas. »


	7. Chapter 7

La soirée de bienfaisance organisée par Shinwa était l'un des évènements les plus attendus de cette fin d'année. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant les fêtes et la bonne humeur ainsi que la générosité était partout. Le groupe Shinwa avait décidé de verser les fonds dans les programmes destinés aux enfants déshérités. Jun Pyo accompagné de sa fiancée ainsi que la présidente Kang et son mari étaient présents mais aussi le F4 au complet. Woo Bin était venu accompagné de Jae Kyung, c'était leur première sortie officielle en tant que couple. Ji Hoo accompagnait son grand-père et Yi Jung n'était pas encore arrivé. Le médecin savait que son ami allait venir avec Ga Eul et bizarrement cette pensée lui déplaisait. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée mais son grand-père le remarqua.

« - Tu as mal à la tête? Demanda ce dernier en regardant inquiet son petit-fils.

- Hum... non, ce n'est rien haraboji. Lui répondit en souriant Ji Hoo.

- Ah voilà Yi Jung Oppa! S'exclama alors Jae Kyung en pointant vers l'entrée où se tenait le jeune potier avec à son bras une Ga Eul magnifique.

- Wha! S'exclama Woo Bin en observant son meilleur ami se diriger vers eux. Je ne savais pas que Ga Eul pouvait être.... sexy. Lâcha le gangster avant de se tourner vers Jae Kyung qui le fusillait du regard.

- Quoi? S'exclama t-elle, faussement vexée. Je ne suis pas sexy?

- Ani! Se repentit le jeune homme embarrassé.

- Bonsoir. Les salua Yi Jung en souriant.

- Ya! Ga Eul-ya, pourquoi t'es-tu faite aussi belle ce soir? S'exclama Jae Kyung un peu jalouse de son amie.

- Unnie, désolée. S'excusa la jeune femme gênée.

- Je plaisantais. Rectifia l'héritière en lui souriant.

- Chu Ga Eul? Les interrompit alors le grand-père de Ji Hoo avec un grand sourire.

- Haraboji? S'exclama la jeune femme avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour.

- Comment vas-tu? Demanda t-il en souriant devant la familiarité de la jeune femme.

- Bien, et vous haraboji? Répondit-elle heureuse de le revoir.

- Bien, je ne savais pas que tu avais la garde de tes neveux. Je les ai rencontré, et ils sont vraiment charmants. La complimenta t-il en rigolant. Ji Hoo-ya m'en a parlé. Ajouta le vieil homme devant les regards étonnés des jeunes gens devant lui.

- Ah, je vois. Se sentit alors rougir la jeune femme.

- Ne te sens pas gênée, c'était courageux de ta part de les prendre en charge. La rassura encore une fois le vieil homme en lui prenant la main. Je vais aller saluer quelques personnes. Ji Hoo-ya, pas la peine de m'accompagner.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes enfin ensemble? Constata Woo Bin en brisant le silence.

- Ne. Affirma Yi Jung en prenant la main de sa compagne et en la tirant à lui.

- Sunbae! S'exclama timidement Ga Eul.

- J'adore quand tu rougis. Lui murmura t-il dans l'oreille pour qu'elle seule entende. »

Jan Di regardait la télévision pour se détendre dans ses révisions quand son téléphone sonna.

« - Ga Eul-ya? Demanda t-elle en voyant l'ID appelant.

Jan Di-ya, désolée de te déranger mais je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller habiter chez toi p- endant quelques temps, en attendant que je nous trouve un autre logement. Demanda son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as des problèmes? S'inquiéta son amie en se redressant d'un bond.

- Ani, mais mon propriétaire a vendu notre appartement et on doit déménager d'ici la fin de la semaine. Lui expliqua Ga Eul. Je me suis souvenue que tu avais encore les clés de la laverie de tes parents.

- Ne. Mais ils reviennent la semaine prochaine. Désolée Ga Eul-ya, je vais demander à Jun Pyo s'il...

- Aniyo! S'exclama affolée la jeune femme. Ne dis rien à personne araso? Surtout pas à Yi Jung.

- Mais peut-être qu'il....

- Aniyo. Promet-moi Jan Di-ya que tu ne dira rien. Lui fit promettre Ga Eul.

- Araso. Souffla Jan Di avant de raccrocher. »

La jeune femme eut du mal à se remettre dans ses révisions tant le problème de son amie la perturbait. Elle se demandait en effet pourquoi elle ne disait rien à Yi Jung-Sunbae. Elle croyait qu'ils étaient ensemble pour de bon maintenant, mais la réserve dont faisait preuve son amie l'étonnait. Jan Di avait encore la tête dans les nuages quand Jun Pyo rentra des rendez-vous.

Le jeune homme alla directement dans la chambre de sa fiancée, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Yoon Ji Hoo venait de quitter l'hôpital et comme il le faisait à ces moment-là de la journée, il se trouva dans les rues à chercher le stand où il avait rencontré Ga Eul. Le jeune homme ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait marché jusqu'à chez elle sans le savoir. Sans réfléchir, il pressa le bouton de l'interphone et attendit. Le clic de la porte se fit entendre, il poussa cette dernière et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

« - Ji Hoo- Sunbae! S'exclama de surprise Ga Eul en lui ouvrant la porte et le laissa passer.

- Je ne dérange pas? Demanda t-il inquiet d'y trouver Yi Jung.

- Ani, je faisais un peu de ménage. Répondit-elle en le précédant dans le salon qui était presque vide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? S'étonna Ji Hoo en voyant qu'il ne restait seulement que le canapé.

- Oh? Et bien, on doit déménager, l'appartement a été vendu et donc on doit partir à la fin de la semaine. Expliqua la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. Je te sers quelque chose?

- Et où vas-tu t'installer? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais bien trouver. Le rassura t-elle.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Se proposa le médecin.

- Merci. Répondit-elle. Mais n'en parle pas à Yi Jung-Sunbae. S'il te plait.

- Pourquoi? Il n'est pas au courant?

- Aniyo. Je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter. Mentit cette dernière. »

A la fin de la semaine, Ga Eul avait enfin trouvé un logement qui n'était autre que chez Yoon Ji Hoo. En effet, quand ce dernier expliqua la situation à son grand-père, celui-ci proposa à la jeune femme de venir habiter avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un appartement qui leur conviendrait. Au départ gênée de s'imposer chez l'un des membres du F4, la jeune femme accepta. Les deux enfants étaient contents de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec le jeune homme. Ji Hoo leur avait fait visiter la maison et les alentours ainsi que leurs appartements dans la maison.

Cela faisait environ deux semaines que Ga Eul avait emménagé chez Ji Hoo quand les problèmes commencèrent à venir. La jeune femme avait voulu faire un retrait mais la banque lui apprit que son compte avait été bloqué, intriguée elle consulta les comptes de ses neveux mais ces derniers étaient aussi bloqués. Heureusement, elle avait gardé un peu d'argent en liquide. Mais ce qui la perturba le plus fut la demande du Président Ha. Ce dernier avait fait appeler la jeune femme dans son bureau dès qu'il fut arrivé à la compagnie. Quand elle pénétra dans le bureau du père de Jae Kyung, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Vous m'avez appelé? Demanda t-elle en souriant au président.

- Ne. Je voulais discuter avec toi d'un point essentiel, Ga Eul-sshi. Lui répondit-il gravement.

- Il y a un problème avec les publicités de ce mois-ci? S'inquiéta encore plus la jeune femme en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Ani, les réservations de l'hôtel n'ont jamais été aussi bien. Tu fais du bon travail. La félicita t-il en souriant. J'ai reçu un appel d'un de nos actionnaires les plus importants. So Yoon Jun est l'un de nos actionnaires importants et donc, il a beaucoup d'emprise sur le conseil. Lui expliqua le père de Jae Kyung d'un air grave.

- Je vois. Mais en quoi cela concerne le département de la publicité? S'étonna Ga Eul.

- So Yoon Jun est le grand-père de So Yi Jung. Ajouta t-il.

- Oh! Comprit enfin son invité. Vous voulez me renvoyer car je sors avec Yi Jung-Sunbae et qu'il s'est opposé à sa famille.

- Ne. Mais je ne veux pas que tu quittes la compagnie. Tu pourrais retourner à Jeju. Lui offrit alors le président compatissant.

- Président, je vais y réfléchir. Je vais y aller alors. Fit-elle avant de quitter le bureau de son employeur. »

Ga Eul retourna à son département, ses employés n'étaient pas encore arrivés. La jeune femme s'assit à son bureau et regarda les photos qui étaient posées dessus, sur l'une d'elles se trouvait ses neveux qui rigolaient. La jeune femme prit alors sa décision. Quelques minutes plus tard, Chu Ga Eul passa par le bureau du Président où elle déposa sur le bureau de l'assistante sa lettre de démission, dans ses bras se trouvait le seul carton qu'elle avait rempli de ses affaires personnelles. Sans que personne ne la voit, la jeune femme arriva au parking souterrain, entra dans sa voiture et démarra. Elle ne se dirigeait pas vers la maison de Ji Hoo mais en dehors de la ville. Quand elle vit la maison des So, elle se gara devant l'entrée.

Dans la bibliothèque de la demeure des So, se trouvait So Yoon Jun, il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par son majordome qui lui apprit qu'une jeune femme du nom de Chu Ga Eul voulait le voir. C'est avec un petit sourire qu'il accepta la rencontre.

« - je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si tôt. L'accueillit le vieil homme quand il vit pour la première fois la jeune femme.

- Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer dans ces conditions. Lâcha t-elle mais en gardant une certaine politesse vis-à-vis de son ainé.

- Que me vaux votre visite? Demanda t-il en sachant le motif de la visite.

- Je voulais vous demander pourquoi vous avez fait tout ceci. Répondit -elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Me faire déménager, bloquer nos comptes et me faire démissionner. Pourquoi?

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas? S'étonna Yoon Jun qui la détailla.

- Si. Vous voulez m'éloigner de Yi Jung-Sunbae. Je l'ai parfaitement compris. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça à votre propre petit-fils? Redemanda t-elle les yeux remplis de colère.

- Quoi? Comment osez-vous me faire la leçon sur me façon à diriger cette famille. Vous en comprenez donc pas! Yi Jung est l'héritier de notre clan! S'énerva le vieil homme en se levant.

- Je comprends au contraire. Affirma Ga Eul sans ciller devant la colère de son hôte.

- Je veux que vous disparaissiez de sa vie. Je crois savoir que votre nièce a été accepté à Shinwa. Quel dommage qu'elle doive en subir les conséquences. Ajouta le vieil homme avec un sourire.

- Quoi? Blêmit la jeune femme à ces mots. Vous n'oseriez-pas? Demanda t-elle avec une petite voix.

- Si. Tenez. Cela devrait suffire à leurs études. Dès que vous aurez quittée Yi Jung, je débloquerais vos comptes et vous pourrez retrouver votre appartement ainsi que votre emploi. Lui répondit le grand-père en lui donnant un chèque de plusieurs millions.

- Très bien. Accepta la jeune femme. Mais je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. Ajouta Ga Eul en se dirigeant vers la porte, tout d'un coup elle se retourna et déchira devant le vieil homme le chèque. Dîtes à Yi Jung-Sunbae que j'ai accepté l'argent.

- Quoi? Mais vous... s'exclama t-il surpris du geste de son invitée.

- Il faut mieux qu'il me déteste plutôt que sa famille. On n'en a qu'une. Fit-elle avant de quitter la demeure des So. »

Une fois la jeune femme partit, la mère de Yi Jung sortit de sa cachette d'où elle avait tout entendu. D'un air déterminé, elle entra dans le salon où se tenait encore le vieil homme. La femme ferma les portes derrière elle.

So Yi Jung se trouvait à son studio quand vers 9h, la femme qu'il aimait entra. Yi Jung vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas en regardant la jeune femme.

« - Ga Eul-ya? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? Demanda inquiet le jeune potier en se trouvant à ses côtés mais celle-ci s'écarta.

- Yi Jung-Sunbae... commença Ga Eul fermement. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers temps et je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voir. Lui annonça t-elle d'un coup.

- Quoi? S'exclama Yi Jung qui n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce...

- Être avec toi devient difficile. Expliqua t-elle avec une froideur insoupçonnée.

- Ga Eul-yang.... tu me fais peur. Lui avoua Yi Jung en observant le sérieux de la jeune femme.

- J'en ai assez. Ajouta t-elle. Je ne veux plus continuer à sortir avec toi. A partir de maintenant, faisons comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

- Comment? On sera obligé de se voir. La contra t-il. Et je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça.

- Au revoir, Sunbae. Dit-elle avant de sortir précipitamment du studio. »

Le potier était encore sous le choc de ce départ, qu'il ne la rattrapa pas. Le bruit de la voiture le tira de ses pensées et il se précipita à son tour vers sa voiture.

Jae Kyung quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers le département de la publicité. Comme elle le faisait presque tous les jours à l'heure du déjeuner, elle allait chercher Ga Eul pour qu'elles aient ensemble manger. Mais l'héritière fut sous le choc quand elle entra dans le département. Tous les employés étaient en train de courir pour répondre à des appels qui venaient du bureau de Chu Ga Eul. Jae Kyung demanda donc à un assistant qui passait à côté d'elle où se trouvait leur responsable. Après avoir entendu la réponse, elle se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers le bureau de son père. La jeune femme entra sans frapper et vint directement demander ce qu'il se passait exactement. Le président Ha lui expliqua donc la situation et la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ga Eul. Inquiète, Jae Kyung prévint Woo Bin et lui raconta tout à son tour.

« - Comment ça elle a démissionné? S'étonna le gangster qui se trouvait au Lounge du F4 avec Ji Hoo et Jun Pyo.

- Peut-être qu'elle est avec Yi Jung-Oppa? Proposa l'héritière avec espoir.

- Aniyo. Je l'ai appelé pour savoir où il se trouvait. On devait se voir ce midi avec les garçons, mais il ne répond pas à son téléphone. Il est peut-être avec elle. Acquiesça t-il avant de raccrocher.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ga Eu-yang? Demanda Jun Pyo par curiosité.

- Elle a démissionné ce matin et depuis plus de nouvelles.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? S'exclama le leader les yeux ronds. Partout où l'on parle de l'hôtel de la compagnie Ha, les gens s'extasient devant les publicités et les évènements qu'ils ont.

- Je sais! Mais d'après ce qu'a apprit Jae Kyung, son départ n'est pas étranger à un coup de So Yoon Jun. Expliqua le plus mature des 4.

- Le grand-père de Yi Jung? S'exclama Jun Pyo. Je vous l'avait bien dit qu'il ne resterait pas sans rien faire le vieux!

- C'est là-bas où il doit être. Fit Ji Hoo.

- Chez son grand-père? Tu crois qu'il a rencontré Ga Eul-sshi ce matin? S'inquiéta le gangster.

- Hum. Acquiesça le plus silencieux du F4. »

Alors que tout ses amis la cherchaient, Ga Eul avait fini par arriver à l'endroit même où 4 ans auparavant elle avait totalement succombé au charme du Casanova. La jeune femme se rappela ce soir-là où il l'avait emmené à la patinoire pour ce « faux » rendez-vous. Les feux d'artifices, la délicatesse du jeune homme quand il lui avait mis sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme, leur journée à se promener. Ga Eul s'était remémoré tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec le jeune homme durant cette journée. Après lui avoir annoncé qu'elle en désirait plus le revoir, la jeune femme s'était promenée et avait finalement atterrit ici, la patinoire de Nam Sam. Tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui refit surface et la jeune femme se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Heureusement pour elle, là où elle se trouvait, il n'y avait personne.

Quand elle n'eut plus de larmes à verser, Ga Eul se leva, regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'elle devait aller chercher les enfants.


	8. Chapter 8

Woo Bin décrocha à la première sonnerie. Il se demandait si c'était une farce qu'on lui faisait quand il n'entendit rien à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« -Allo? S'exclama t-il énervé. Allo? Répondez! Hurla t-il.

- Woo Bin yo! Lui répondit alors un Yi Jung complètement saoul.

- Yi Jung? Demanda incrédule le gangster. Où es-tu? J'arrive, ne bouge pas alright? Lui ordonna t-il.

- Où est-il? Demanda alors Jae Kyung inquiète. Est-ce que Ga Eul-yang est avec lui.

- Je ne crois pas. Il était saoul, dans un bar je suppose. Il n'y a pas mis les pieds depuis qu'il est revenu de Suède. Ajouta Woo Bin avant de se lever et de partir.

- Vous croyez que Ga Eul va bien? Coupa alors Jan Di qui avait été mise au courant de l'histoire dès qu'elle fut rentrée de l'hôpital.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Jae Kyung en secouant la tête. Aish! Lâcha t-elle d'un coup ce qui fit sursauter Jun Pyo et Jan Di. Et pourquoi n'a t-elle pas dit qu'elle avait déménagé.

- Elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Répéta Jan Di tristement. Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller? »

Presque tout le monde était réuni chez Jun Pyo sauf Ji Hoo qui avait été appelé à l'hôpital. Ce dernier avait averti son grand-père de la situation et lui avait demandé de le prévenir si la jeune femme rentrait chez eux. La nuit était bien entamée quand le jeune médecin entre deux urgences reçut un appel de la maison lui disant que la jeune femme était rentrée avec les enfants et que maintenant ils étaient en train de dormir. Ji Hoo raccrocha et pendant une minute, il se laissa glisser au sol contre l'un des murs de son bureau. L'inquiétude avait laissé place au soulagement. Sachant que ses amis s'inquiétaient autant que lui pour la jeune femme, il les prévint qu'elle était saine et sauve. Avant que ses amis en sachent plus, le médecin avait raccroché.

Le lendemain matin, Ga Eul se leva de bonne heure et décida de faire le petit-déjeuner. La veille, elle avait inquiété tout le monde, elle en était consciente. Mais après avoir été chercher ses neveux à l'école, elle les avait emmener manger dehors, plus le temps passait et plus elle refusait de faire face à ses amis. Elle avait donc attendu que les enfants s'endorment pour rentrer chez Ji Hoo où le président Yoon l'attendait, lui aussi inquiet. La jeune femme lui avait alors expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle ressentait désormais. Le président l'avait écouté et après ça, appelé son petit-fils pour le prévenir que leur invitée était de retour. Ga Eul secoua la tête pour chasser les évènements de la veille. Elle commença donc à faire le petit-déjeuner, pendant que les toasts chauffaient, la jeune femme prépara les pancakes, les oeufs brouillés, le thé. Quand tout fut prêt, elle disposa tous les aliments sur un plateau qu'elle porta jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger où l'attendait le président habillé pour partir et Ji Hoo. La jeune femme s'arrêta net quand elle remarqua ses hôtes lui sourire.

« - Bonjour. Fit-elle nerveusement à Ji Hoo. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà levés. S'excusa t-elle en plaçant le plateau sur la table.

- On est passé par la cuisine mais tu y étais déjà. Lui répondit le jeune médecin en répondant à son sourire.

- Ne. Je voulais faire un petit-déjeuner pour m'excuser de vous avoir causer de l'inquiétude à tous. Fit-elle avant de s'asseoir pendant que les deux hommes se servaient en pancakes et toasts.

- Jae Kyung et Jan Di se sont beaucoup inquiétées. Lui apprit Ji Hoo en la regardant. Comme ça tu as démissionné?

- Ji Hoo-ya! L'interrompit son grand-père en voyant que Ga Eul était mal à l'aise devant els questions du jeune homme.

- Yi Jung-ya était saoul hier soir. Continua le jeune homme sans s'occuper de son grand-père. Tu devrais passer le voir.

- Ani. Pas après ce que je lui ai dit. Répondit indifférente Ga Eul. Je vais aller réveiller les enfants. Ajouta t-elle avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Demanda le vieil homme en observant son petit-fils.

- Parce qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec Yi Jung. Répondit-il avant de se lever. Je dois aller à l'hôpital. »

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Ga Eul retrouva son travail, ses comptes furent débloqués et elle avait même reçut la lettre d'acceptation de sa nièce à Shinwa. Si du côté de Ga Eul tout rentrait dans l'ordre, dans celui de Yi Jung c'était loin d'être le cas. Le jeune homme avait recommencé ses sortie dans les bars même si le soir il finissait seul. Ce que lui avait apprit son grand-père l'avait profondément blessé, il était totalement anéanti, même ses amis ne savaient que faire de lui. Jae Kyung et Jan Di étaient les seules qui reparlaient à Ga Eul. En effet, le F4 ne voulait pas trahir leur meilleur ami donc ils évitaient soigneusement la jeune femme. Même Ji Hoo qui vivait avec elle l'évitait. Ga Eul avait prévu d'être rejeté par les garçons et même si cela la faisait souffrir, elle essayait de ne pas le montrer.

Un jour, pendant sa pause déjeuner, la jeune femme regardait les annonces de logements et en trouva une qui l'intéressa. Elle appela la personne et un rendez-vous fut prit dans la journée. Après avoir quitter son travail, Ga Eul alla visiter l'appartement et signa tout de suite, la propriétaire lui annonçant qu'elle pouvait emménager tout de suite. Contente de voir que tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre, la jeune femme constata qu'il lui restait encore du temps avant qu'elle n'aille chercher les enfants. Elle décida donc de préparer l'appartement, pendant le reste de la journée, la jeune femme fit des aller retour entre son nouvel appartement, la maison de Ji Hoo et le local où ses meubles étaient entreposés.

À 6h du soir, Ga Eul et les enfants se trouvaient dans leur nouvelle maison. Ces derniers n'avaient rien remarqués de la situation de leur tante.

« - Unnie, demanda alors Dae Hae tandis qu'ils mettaient la table. Pourquoi on n'est pas resté chez Ji Hoo Oppa?

- Parce que ce n'était que temporaire. Le temps que l'on retrouve une maison. Répondit leur tante en train de préparer le dîner.

- Est-ce qu'on l'a mis en colère? S'exclama inquiet Dae Gil qui regarda sa tante les yeux ronds.

- Ani. Mais on ne devait rester que quelques temps, vous vous souvenez? Fit-elle en souriant aux enfants. Maintenant allez vous lavez les mains, le dîner est prêt. »

Quand Ji Hoo rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il remarqua que quelque chose était bizarre. Il était à peine 20h et il n'y avait aucuns bruits. D'habitude, les enfants rigolaient ou bien Ga Eul s'amusait avec eux, mais là, le silence lui parut inquiétant. Lui, Yoon Ji Hoo qui avait grandit dans le silence, l'éloignement des autres -sauf pour le F4- se sentait oppressé. Il alla donc voir du côté des chambres des enfants et constata qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans les commodes et placards, pareil dans la chambre de Ga Eul. Inquiet, il composa le numéro de la jeune femme qui lui répondit.

« - Où êtes-vous? Demanda t-il plus énervé qu'il ne semblait l'être.

- On a trouvé un appartement. J'ai prévenu haraboji de notre départ. Répondit-elle un peu décontenancée.

- Quoi? S'exclama Ji Hoo incrédule.

- J'ai laissé les clés dans la boite aux lettres. Merci Ji Hoo-Sunbae. Fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Aish! Lâcha alors pour la première fois le médecin. »

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant Noël et Ga Eul était encore plus débordée de travail. Les réservations pour les fêtes étaient toujours les plus demandées ainsi que les évènements. Le Président Ha avait demandé spécialement à Ga Eul de s'occuper de Noël, l'évènement majeur de la saison. Cela ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux des autres départements et employés que la jeune femme était considérée comme une seconde fille pour le Président Ha. La jeune femme était par contre totalement ignorante de la position qu'elle occupait au sein de la compagnie. Jae Kyung suivait de près l'évolution du travail de sa meilleure amie et elle fut tristement étonnée de constater que son amie ne pensait désormais qu'au travail et ses neveux. Un jour, Jae Kyung en était à penser à Ga Eul et la publicité qu'elle avait présenté ce matin-là, quand elle reçut la visite de Jan Di.

« - Jan Di-ya? S'étonna la jeune femme en se levant pour accueillir son amie.

- Unnie! Allons déjeuner avec Ga Eul. S'exclama la fiancée de Jun Pyo avant de l'attirer hors du bureau.

- Araso. Rigola Jae Kyung en suivant son amie dans les couloirs de son entreprise.

- Chu Ga Eul! S'écria soudain Jan Di en apercevant au loin leur amie, qui ne les remarqua pas, occupée à parler au téléphone. Suivons-la! S'enthousiasma t-elle en entrainant son amie derrière elle.

- Où est-ce qu'elle va? Demanda alors Jae Kyung prenant plaisir à suivre sa meilleure amie.

- Là! Lui désigna soudain Jan Di. On dirait qu'elle a un nouvel amoureux. Plaisanta t-elle.

- J'en doute, elle n'arrête pas de travailler. Se plaignit l'héritière.

- Et donc de faire gagner de l'argent à ta compagnie. Compatit Jan Di ironique. Regarde!

- Quoi? Elle rencontre la mère de Yi Jung? S'étonna Jae Kyung.

- On dirait qu'elles se connaissent plutôt bien. Fit remarquer son amie en montrant Ga Eul et Seong Hee se sourire.

- Tu crois qu'il faut lui en parler? Demanda anxieusement Jae Kyung.

- à qui? Yi Jung-Sunbae? Ani. En plus, Jun Pyo nous a interdit de prononcer le nom de Ga Eul. Tu t'en rappelle?

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu as peur de ton fiancé, Geum Jan Di? S'amusa alors son amie en la dévisageant.

- Depuis qu'il m'a menacé en m'offrant la place à l'école de médecine. Répondit mal à l'aise la jeune femme.

- Et?

- Je ne veux pas de son argent ou de son nom pour réussir mes examens et mon admission. Expliqua t-elle fièrement.

- Araso. Je ne dirais rien. Promit l'héritière. Bon et si on allait manger? »

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent en direction de la cafét de la compagnie, laissant Ga Eul discuter avec la mère de Yi Jung.

« - Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez envie de me voir. Fit la jeune femme à Lee Seong Hee.

- Je ne tourne pas le dos à quelqu'un qui aime profondément mon fils. Répondit la femme en souriant aimablement.

- Quoi? Je ne crois pas... commença la jeune femme en rougissant.

- Au contraire. Quand vous êtes venue chez nous, pour vous confronter à mon beau-père, j'ai tout entendu. La coupa la mère de Yi Jung. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi forte. Pendant cet instant je vous ai envié. Jamais je n'ai eu la force de m'opposer au père de mon mari.

- L'avez-vous dis à Yi Jung-Sunbae? Demanda Ga Eul mal à l'aise.

- Ani. Quand vous êtes partie ce jour-là, j'ai fais une demande de divorce du père de Yi Jung. Bien entendu, j'ai été disgracié du clan So. Sourit la femme. Mais je peux enfin revivre.

- Di...divorce? Yi Jung-Sunbae le sait? S'exclama surprise Ga Eul en prenant soudain la main de son interlocuteur, après s'être rendu compte de son geste, elle essaya de la retirer mais la mère de Yi Jung l'en empêcha.

- Ani, mais je dois le voir ce soir et je lui dirais tout. Si j'ai tenu à vous rencontrer, c'était pour vous le dire. Continua Seong Hee. Et aussi pour vous dire que je vais partir en Europe. Je souhaite que mon fils vienne avec moi.

- Europe? Yi Jung-Sunbae et vous? Répéta Ga Eul qui empêchait ses larmes de couler.

- Ne. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander ça, après ce que vous a fait subir mon beau-père, mais est-ce que vous aimez toujours mon fils?

- Ne. Affirma Ga Eul en souriant nostalgique. Il est mon premier amour. Avoua t-elle en rougissant. Mais comme je vous l'ai dis il y a quelques temps, je ne peux pas faire passer mon bonheur avant celui de mes neveux. J'ai essayé et je n'ai fait que les blesser davantage ainsi que Yi Jung-Sunbae. Réalisa Ga Eul tandis qu'elle le disait à voix haute.

- Araso. Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous trouverez celui qui vous ai destiné. Personnellement, je vous considérerai toujours comme quelqu'un de ma famille. Lui répondit-elle. Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller parler à mon fils. Fit-elle avant de laisser seule la jeune femme. »

Woo Bin, Jun Pyo et Ji Hoo se trouvaient dans le Lounge quand Yi Jung arriva, de bonne humeur, la première fois depuis des semaines. Le jeune homme se servit un verre d'eau ce qui surprit encore plus ses amis.

« - Quelque chose de bien t'es arrivé? Demanda impatient le leader en observant son ami.

- Ne. Ga Eul. Dit-il en souriant légèrement.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent ensemble Woo Bin et Jun Pyo.

- Je viens de quitter ma mère. Commença le potier pendant que ses amis étaient de plus en plus perplexes. Elle voulait m'annoncer qu'elle avait divorcé de mon père. Rigola Yi Jung en disant ça.

- Et ça te fais rire, parce …. enchaîna Woo Bin.

- Elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait demandé le divorce aussitôt que Ga Eul était sortie de la demeure familiale.

- Donc elle est bien allée chez ton grand-père. Constata Ji Hoo calmement.

- Ne, pour lui demander pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Haraboji lui a alors donné un chèque qu'elle a déchiré avant de s'en aller. Expliqua t-il. Ga Eul-yang ne voulait pas que je haïsse ma famille.

- Elle a préféré que tu la déteste et donc nous aussi. Comprit Woo Bin en se sentant honteux. On aurait dû comprendre tout de suite, après tout elle est la meilleure amie de Geum Jan Di.

- Tu n'a pas tout dis, Yi Jung-ya. Lui fit remarquer Ji Hoo.

- Ani. Ma mère veut partir en Europe et veux que j'y aille avec elle. Répondit le potier en regardant ses amis.

- Quoi, mais tu viens juste de revenir. S'exclama Jun Pyo. Et le mariage est dans deux mois.

- Je sais. Mais je vais quand même y aller. Je pourrais aller voir mon professeur en Suède. Sourit-il.

- Que fais-tu de Ga Eul-yang? Demanda alors Woo Bin.

- Je vais lui dire. Peut-être que de l'espace et du temps permettra de nous retrouver. Fit-il songeur.

- Que fais-je faire avec seulement deux garçons d'honneur. Murmura Jun Pyo. »

Le soir même, Yi Jung téléphona à Ga Eul pour lui dire qu'il partait avec sa mère en Europe et qu'il rentrerait pour le mariage de Jun Pyo et Jan Di. Bien que la jeune femme n'avait pas répondu à son téléphone, elle écouta tout de même le message de Yi Jung. En entendant la date du départ du jeune homme, la jeune femme se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à son calendrier. Le 20 décembre, date du départ de Yi Jung mais aussi la plus grosse journée pour la jeune femme. Fermant les yeux et se massant les tempes, Ga Eul soupira de frustration. Elle était encore au bureau à minuit passé. Heureusement, sa voisine avait accepté de garder les enfants. Ga Eul se leva et décida de rentrer chez elle. Sur le chemin, son ventre gargouilla. Elle s'arrêta donc chez l'un des marchands ambulants de la rue. La jeune femme distingua alors une silhouette familière qui se tenait devant l'un des stands. Elle s'approcha intriguée et fut étonnée de voir que sa vue ne l'avait pas tromper.

« - Ji Hoo-Sunbae? S'exclama t-elle en se trouvant à ses côtés.

- Ga Eul-yang? Répondit-il tout aussi étonné. Que fais-tu là?

- J'avais faim. Répondit-elle après avoir commandé. Et toi?

- Je viens de finir mon service. Je n'ai rien mangé de la journée. Expliqua t-il en désignant son assiette qui débordait de nourriture, la jeune femme rigola en voyant tout ce qu'il avait pris.

- ça faisait longtemps. Fit-il en souriant au rire de son amie. Est-ce que Yi Jung-ya t'a annoncé son départ?

- Ne. Affirma t-elle. Mais je le savais déjà, sa mère m'en a parlé. Ajouta t-elle en souriant.

- Je suis désolée. Ces dernières semaines ont dû être dure pour toi. Dit-il en la regardant.

- Ani, je savais que vous prendriez le parti de Yi Jung-Sunbae. Je le savais quand j'ai dis ces paroles à Yi Jung-Sunbae. Répondit-elle en lui souriant aimablement. J'espère qu'il trouvera quelqu'un.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Ji Hoo en se sentant troublé.

- Hum... j'ai réalisé quand je discutais avec la mère de Yi Jung-Sunbae que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui n'était plus de l'amour mais simplement de l'amitié. Commença Ga Eul avant de se servir un verre de soju. Bien sur il est et restera mon premier amour, celui pour qui j'ai tout donné sans regrets. Fit-elle en se tournant vers Ji Hoo qui la dévisageait. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? Demanda t-elle en se frottant les joues.

- Ani. Mais je comprends pourquoi Yi Jung-ya est amoureux de toi. Répondit-il en souriant. »

Le 20 décembre, le F4 accompagné de Jae Kyung et Jan Di firent leurs adieux à So Yi Jung qui avait espéré y voir Ga Eul. Cette dernière avait finalement choisi son travail et n'était donc pas allé dire au revoir à Yi Jung. Dans le message vocal qu'il lui avait laissé, le jeune homme avait ajouté qu'il interpréterait son absence comme le fait qu'elle ne l'aime plus. Jusqu'au bout Yi Jung aura attendu sa venue, mais l'absence de la jeune femme se faisait ressentir. Ga Eul était en train d'accompagner un client jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel quand elle vit qu'un avion venait de décoller. Instinctivement elle pensa à Yi Jung et des larmes commencèrent à se former mais se reprit à temps.

Ce soir-là, le F4 et leurs fiancées n'avaient pas le coeur à la fête. Ji Hoo était absent en raison d'une urgence. Woo Bin et Jun Pyo se sentirent seuls sans Yi Jung. Soudain Geum Jan Di se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« - Où vas-tu? Lui demanda suspicieux Jun Pyo en se levant à son tour et la suivant.

- Chez Ga Eul-ya, pourquoi? Si tu es aussi malheureux du départ de Yi Jung-Sunbae, alors imagine comment elle se sent. Répliqua la jeune femme calmement.

- Si elle était venue à l'aéroport alors Yi Jung ne serait pas parti! Rétorqua t-il tristement.

- Je vais quand même la voir. Fit Jan Di.

- Je te t'accompagne. Se leva à son tour Jae Kyung en suivant Jan Di.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça en vaut la peine d'être encore fâché contre Ga Eul-sshi? Demanda Woo Bin à Jun Pyo une fois les filles partis.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit le leader les yeux dans le vague.

- Après tout, Yi Jung ne lui en voulait plus quand il a apprit la vérité. Continua le gangster. »

Ga Eul venait de coucher les enfants et la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire, son travail était resté au bureau, elle essaya d'être intéressée par un drama qui passait à la télé mais rien ne réussit à lui faire oublier les pensées qu'elle avait de Yi Jung. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, cela ne lui brisait pas le cœur de le savoir à des milliers de km d'ici. Bien sur elle l'aimait mais d'une manière amicale, son esprit était perdu dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'eux ensemble quand elle entendit qu'on sonnait à sa porte. Curieuse, elle alla voir et fut surprise d'y voir ses deux meilleures amies. La jeune femme leur ouvrit la porte.

« - Ga Eul-ya! S'exclama Jan Di en la prenant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu?

- hum Jan Di-ya, Unnie, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda leur hôte en les faisant entrer.

- On pensait que tu aurais besoin de réconfort. Vu que Yi... commença Jan Di mais ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Parce que Yi Jung-Sunbae est parti? Finit Ga Eul à sa place en souriant à ses amies qui la dévisageaient. Je vais bien! Fit-elle en voyant leur têtes.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue? S'empressa de demander Jae Kyung. Il a attendu jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne pouvais vraiment pas. Il y avait cette conférence importante à l'hôtel. Expliqua la jeune femme en les invitant à s'asseoir. Et puis si j'étais venue, cela lui aurait donné raison de ne pas partir. Ajouta Ga Eul tristement.

- Quoi? Comment ça? Ne comprit pas Jan Di.

- Si j'étais venue, Sunbae aurait eu l'espoir que je l'attendrai. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Fit-elle en souriant à ses amies éberluées.

- Mais tu l'aimes! S'écria Jan Di outrée.

- Ani, je l'aimais. Je l'aimerais toujours, mais plus pareil. Répondit Ga Eul calmement.

- Comment ça? Je ne comprends rien. Unnie! Tu comprends? Demanda encore une fois Jan Di.

- Ga Eul-ya, explique toi. Lui proposa l'héritière.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais toujours Yi Jung-Sunbae mais désormais en tant qu'amie. J'étais naïve de croire que nous étions des âmes sœurs. Peut-être sommes nous seulement destinés à n'être que de simples amis. Constata leur amie en souriant bizarrement.

- Comment sais-tu que ton âme sœur n'est pas Yi Jung-Oppa? S'étonna Jae Kyung.

- Je ne le sais pas. Répondit Ga Eul.

- ça me rappelle, tu sais Ga Eul, notre voyage en Nouvelle-Calédonie. Je t'avais raconté un rêve à propos d'une voyante. Commença Jan Di en se rappelant ces souvenirs. Elle m'avait dit que j'aurais deux hommes dans ma vie: mon âme sœur et l'homme avec qui je me marierai. Jun Pyo et Ji Hoo-Sunbae! Fit-elle en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu veux dire que ton âme sœur est Ji Hoo-Oppa mais que l'homme que tu aimes est Jun Pyo-Oppa? Répéta Jae Kyung en observant la jeune femme.

- Ga Eul, peut-être que c'est la même chose pour toi. Yi Jung-Sunbae est peut-être ta vraie âme sœur mais qu'il n'est pas celui avec qui tu finiras tes jours. La réconforta Jan Di en souriant.

- Ne. Regarde, Jan Di-ya a réussi à être amie avec Ji Hoo-Oppa. Et pourtant elle va se marier à Jun Pyo-Oppa. Intervint l'héritière en souriant.

- Merci, les filles. Répondit Ga Eul en les prenant dans ses bras. »


	9. Chapter 9

Le jour de Noël, Ga Eul ainsi que ses neveux furent invités par le grand-père de Ji Hoo à manger avec eux. Le jeune homme avait obtenu sa soirée de libre et était content de pouvoir revoir la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontré dans la rue et depuis ce jour-là, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la jeune femme dès qu'il voyait une publicité de l'hôtel ou bien dès que Jan Di ou Jae Kyung parlaient de leur amie. Ji Hoo se sentait coupable envers son meilleur ami qu'il savait toujours amoureux de Ga Eul. D'ailleurs Yi Jung les avait prévenu qu'il ne serait pas là pour les fêtes mais qu'il serait présent pour le mariage de Jun Pyo. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le F4 allait passé les fêtes chacun de leur côtés avec leur famille ou fiancée respective. La famille de Woo Bin avait invité celle de Jae Kyung en vue de mieux connaître les deux familles et peut-être prévoir une union. Jun Pyo et Jan Di passeront Noël à New York où étaient les parents de Jun Pyo. Donc ce fut avec plaisir que le jeune médecin se mit à faire la cuisine seul, son grand-père étant encore à la clinique. Il venait à peine de commencer à éplucher les légumes que Ga Eul et ses neveux arrivèrent.

« - Hyung! S'exclama tout content Dae Gil en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme quand ce dernier vint leur ouvrir.

- Bonjour, vous êtes là de bonne heure. Leur répondit-il en les laissant passer.

- Désolée, on peut revenir plus tard. Proposa la jeune femme ennuyée de le déranger.

- Ani, tu fera l'affaire. Répondit Ji Hoo après l'avoir détaillé.

- L'affaire? S'étonna son amie suspicieuse.

- Viens. Fit-il en la traînant dans la cuisine où il y avait tous les ingrédients étalés sur la table.

- On va manger tout ça? S'exclama t-elle surprise en voyant toute cette nourriture.

- Hum. Acquiesça simplement le jeune homme en lui tendant un tablier qu'elle enfila. »

Durant les heures qui suivirent, les deux jeunes gens préparèrent le repas tout en discutant et s'amusant. Les neveux de Ga Eul les observèrent un moment puis allèrent jouer. Vers 20h, le grand-père de Ji Hoo arriva. Il fut accueillit par les deux enfants qui l'attirèrent discrètement dans la cuisine où ils observèrent Ga Eul et Ji Hoo en train de rire après que celle-ci se soit mis de la farine sur le nez. Le grand-père de Ji Hoo sourit en voyant la scène qu'il avait devant lui. Pour la première fois en 4 ans, son petit-fils rigolait. Après le départ de Ga Eul de leur maison, le grand-père avait longtemps observé Ji Hoo et l'avait trouvé étonnamment silencieux et pensif. Bien sur, son grand-père comprit qu'il était amoureux de la jeune femme. L'ancien président reconnu la même attitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il aimait Jan Di.

Le vieil homme revint à la réalité quand il fut entrainé une fois de plus dans le salon par les enfants.

« - Haraboji, j'ai une idée. S'exclama alors Dae Hae en souriant au vieil homme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ma puce? Demanda t-il en souriant aux enfants.

- Et si on mettait ensemble Unnie et Oppa? Fit-elle les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Ne. Hyung et Noona vont trop bien ensemble! S'exclama tout content son petit frère.

- Mais est-ce que vous croyez vraiment qu'ils s'aiment? Répondit le vieil homme en souriant devant l'innocence des enfants.

- Je ne sais pas. Firent-ils en chœur. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'ils seraient parfaits ensemble? Demanda la fillette pleine d'espoir.

- Ne. Mais pour qu'ils soient ensemble, il faut qu'ils s'aiment. Lui apprit calmement le vieil homme.

- Comment faire pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, alors? Réfléchit la fillette en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Noona n'arrête pas de travailler! Se plaignit le garçon en suivant l'exemple de sa sœur.

- Et Ji Hoo-ya aussi. Murmura le grand-père en réfléchissant à son tour. Quand sont vos vacances? Demanda soudain le vieil homme qui venait d'avoir une idée.

- On est déjà en vacances, haraboji. Lui rappela la fillette en rigolant. Mais on a jusqu'à mi-janvier.

- Que diriez-vous de venir ici au lieu de rester chez vous? Proposa le grand-père. Comme ça, Ga Eul-sshi pourra voir Ji Hoo-ya plus souvent.

- Oh Oui! S'exclamèrent-ils en sautant dans les bras du vieil homme qui rigolait.

- Haraboji? Les interrompit Ji Hoo en entrant dans le salon toujours avec son tablier.

- Oh Ji Hoo-ya! Le salua son grand-père d'un signe de la main.

- Quand es-tu rentré? Demanda son petit-fils.

- Il n'y a pas longtemps. Répondit-il. Où est Ga Eul-sshi? Demanda t-il mine de rien.

- Ici! S'exclama une voix derrière lui. Haraboji, vous auriez dû nous dire que vous étiez arrivé quand vous êtes venu dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. Ajouta Ga Eul avec un grand sourire devant la tête que faisaient ses hôtes.

- Tu nous as vu Noona? S'étonna Dae Gil impressionné.

- Bien sur! Rétorqua t-elle en lui souriant. J'ai toujours un œil sur vous, même quand vous n'êtes pas dans la même pièce. Fit-elle toute contente de son effet avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

- Wouah! Noona est trop forte. Répéta le garçon en suivant des yeux sa tante.

- Ji Hoo, tu n'y retourne pas? Lui dit son grand-père en désignant la cuisine. Pendant que vous finissez, on va mettre la table, araso? Proposa t-il au enfants.

- Ne! Firent-ils en le suivant en sautillant.

Une heure plus tard, les 5 personnes étaient installées autour d'une magnifique table où trônait les différents plats cuisinés par les deux jeunes gens. Dae Hae et Dae Gil étaient en extase devant tous les plats ainsi que le grand-père. Ce dernier fut le premier servit, dès qu'il eut avalé une bouchée, il se tourna vers Ji Hoo et Ga Eul qui attendaient patiemment son verdict.

- Délicieux! Dit-il en souriant. Vous devriez cuisiner plus souvent ensemble.

- haraboji, je suis sure que Ji Hoo-Sunbae vous fait de la bonne cuisine. Répondit la jeune femme embarrassée mais aussi contente du compliment.

- Ani. Je ne fais que manger des ramens. Se plaignit-il en rigolant.

- Quoi? S'étonna surprise Ga Eul. Sunbae! Tu dois cuisiner pour ton grand-père. Lui conseilla t-elle en regardant le jeune homme en face d'elle. Il ne devrait pas manger tant de ramens, ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé, haraboji. Ajouta t-elle en lui resservant des légumes.

- Ga Eul-ya! L'interpella alors le grand-père. J'ai apprit que les enfants étaient en vacances jusqu'à la mi-janvier, pourquoi ne viendraient-ils pas ici la journée? Proposa t-il en mangeant.

- Quoi? S'exclama t-elle décontenancée. Et la clinique? La fondation? Vous ne pouvez pas prendre de vacances aussi longtemps. Lui fit remarquer gentillement la jeune femme en lançant un regard à Ji Hoo qui ne faisait que manger.

- Je suis le président, Ga Eul-sshi. Lui rappela le vieil homme en rigolant. Et puis tu viens à l'instant de dire qu'il fallait que je surveille ma santé.

- Je ne crois pas que garder deux enfants soit le meilleur moyen. Raisonna Ga Eul en souriant.

- Je ferais d'une pierre deux coups. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil aux enfants qui rigolaient.

- Comment ça? S'étonna t-elle.

- Et bien, je garderais les enfants jusqu'à ce que tu termines ton travail et en plus j'aurais la chance de manger autre chose que des ramens. Lui expliqua le grand-père.

- Ah je vois, en fait, c'est une diversion pour que je continue à vous faire à manger, haraboji. Comprit t-elle en rigolant. Araso, puisque c'est pour votre santé, je ne peux pas refuser. Capitula la jeune femme en rigolant.

- C'est vrai Unnie? Intervint la fillette en regardant à tour de rôle le grand-père et sa tante qui acquiesça.

- Qu'en penses-tu Ji Hoo-ya? Demanda alors le grand-père au jeune homme qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

- Du moment que tu peux le supporter. Je prendrais moins d'heure à l'hôpital pour aller aider à la fondation. Répondit-il en se tournant vers son grand-père. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, après le délicieux dîner fait par Ga Eul et Ji Hoo, comme les enfants s'étaient endormis, Ji Hoo proposa à son amie de rester pour la nuit, ce qu'elle accepta. Le lendemain, les enfants furent les premiers levés, suivis de près par le grand-père et les deux jeunes gens.

« - Où sont nos cadeaux? Demanda le garçon à sa tante quand ils furent tous attablés pour el petit-déjeuner.

- Ils sont à l'appartement. Répondit-elle encore un peu endormie.

- Et ceux d'haraboji et d'oppa? Continua Dae Gil en cherchant des yeux des paquets.

- Oh! S'exclama soudain sa tante. J'ai oublié, je reviens. Fit-elle en se levant et se précipitant dehors sans prendre la peine de mettre son manteau.

- Où va t-elle comme ça? Murmura le grand-père surpris par la jeune femme.

- Tada! Fit-elle quand elle fut revenue les bras chargés de cadeaux.

- Whoua! Le père Noël est vraiment trop fort! S'exclama heureux le garçon en se précipitant vers sa tante. Ce sont les nôtres?

- Ani, ce sont ceux d'haraboji et de Ji Hoo-Sunbae. Répondit sa tante en distribuant les paquets aux deux hommes qui restèrent sans voix.

- Ga Eul-ya.... fit ému le grand-père. Il ne fallait pas.

- Haraboji, ce n'est vraiment rien. Et puis vous nous avez hébergés sans rien demander, le père Noël vous remercie. Fit-elle en souriant aux deux hommes avec un clin d'œil.

- Ga Eul-ya, merci. Lui répondit Ji Hoo qui avait ouvert son paquet contenant une longue écharpe blanche.

- J'ai remarqué que la tienne n'était vraiment pas très chaude. Fit-elle en désignant la petite écharpe accrochée près de la porte.

- Merci. Redit-il avant de manger son pancake.

- Haraboji, qu'est-ce que tu as eu? S'empressa de demander Dae Hae.

- Des gants et une écharpe. Fit-il en les enfilant. Hum.... ils ont été fabriqués avec du daim, je ne me trompe pas, Ga Eul-sshi? Constata le vieil homme en les retirant.

- ne. Confirma t-elle en lui souriant. »

Ga Eul et ses neveux partirent aussitôt le petit-déjeuner fini. Les deux hommes trouvèrent leur maison bien vide sans la jeune femme et les enfants. De leur côtés, les enfants étaient heureux de voir les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus de leur tante.

Durant la semaine qui suivit Noël, Ga Eul passait ses soirées chez Ji Hoo car comme elle l'avait proposé, la jeune femme se faisait un plaisir de préparer le dîner. La veille du 31 décembre, la jeune femme était arrivée un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, elle entra comme elle en avait pris l'habitude et constata que seul Ji Hoo était présent.

« - Bonjour, où sont-ils? Demanda t-elle au jeune homme qui était absorbé par la télé.

- Ils sont partis se promener il y a à peine une demi-heure. Répondit-il sans lever les yeux, captivé par l'écran.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Fit curieusement la jeune femme en s'approchant et prenant place à côté de son ami. Oh Iris! S'exclama t-elle contente.

- Tu regardes? S'étonna le jeune homme en la regardant.

- Bien sur! Mais dernièrement je n'ai pas pu. Mais j'ai tout enregistré. C'est quel épisode?

- Le 10. dit-il en reportant son attention vers la télé.

- Super! Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. S'exclama t-elle en prenant ses aises à côté de Ji Hoo qui ne dit rien.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, les deux amis regardèrent l'épisode prenant de ce drama. Chacun appréciant la compagnie de l'autre comme s'il s'agissait d'une habitude. L'épisode fini, Ga Eul se leva, mais en se redressant trop vite, elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva dans les bras du jeune homme. Leur visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La respiration de Ga Eul s'accéléra de même que les battements de son cœur. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, la jeune femme détourna la tête mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire c'est de se cogner la tête dans celle de Ji Hoo. Ce dernier était encore surpris de cet instinct de récupérer Ga Eul dans sa chute qu'il ne bougeait pas. Son cœur s'était accéléré, il n'arrivait pas à cacher la gêne qu'il ressentit à l'instant précis où la jeune femme se cogna à lui. Soudain, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, le jeune homme embrassa la jeune femme, qui fut prise au dépourvue. Contrairement à ce que son cerveau lui disait, la jeune femme répondit au baiser, qui se fit plus intense au fil des secondes.

Ga Eul n'avait eu que deux « vrais » copains comme toute relation avec le sexe opposé, Sun Pyo et Yi Jung. Le premier n'avait fait que lui briser le coeur et le second fut son premier vrai amour. Quand elle avait embrassé le premier, c'était une nouvelle expérience, qu'elle avait pu renouveler avec Yi Jung. Ce dernier s'était montré tendre, parfois brusque mais jamais Ga Eul n'avait ressentit ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment avec Ji Hoo. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, la jeune femme se surpris à en vouloir plus, elle se mit donc à détailler minutieusement chaque détails du jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Tout en le dévisageant avec les yeux, sa main parcourait le visage du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux au contact de la peau de Ga Eul sur la sienne. Comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, Ga Eul l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, surprenant Ji Hoo qui la rapprocha plus près de lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Leur baiser se fit plus intense, plus sensuel aussi, quand n'écoutant que son instinct, la jeune femme fit basculer le jeune homme sur le canapé. Les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent aussitôt qu'ils entendirent les voix des enfants dehors. Après s'être écartée de Ji Hoo, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine avant que le grand-père accompagné des deux enfants ne rentrent.

« - Noona? S'écria Dae Gil en allant dans la cuisine où il trouva Ga Eul en train de faire de la soupe.

- Hé! Fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, essayant encore de cacher sa gêne. Alors comment était la journée?

- Trop bien. S'enthousiasma le garçon. Haraboji est d'accord pour que l'on passe le jour de l'An avec lui.

- Vraiment? S'exclama Ga Eul en souriant tandis que le vieil homme entrait dans la pièce suivit de Dae Hae.

- Ne. J'ai apprit que tu avais été invité chez les Goo demain soir. Lui répondit le vieil homme en souriant. Tu pourra accompagner Ji Hoo-ya.

- hein? S'exclama t-elle en rougissant au nom du jeune homme ce que remarqua le grand-père. Ah ne. Comprit-elle en souriant timidement. Haraboji, j'ai fais de la soupe et le riz est sur la table. On devrait y aller, araso. Fit-elle en s'adressant aux enfants avant de partir de chez les Yoon. »

Une fois chez eux, Ga Eul prépara le repas mais son attention était totalement tournée vers Ji Hoo. En repensant au jeune homme, son désir de l'embrasser refit surface et elle dut boire plusieurs verres d'eau pour se calmer. Les enfants se doutaient que quelque chose n'allait pas avec leur tante car d'habitude elle faisait super bien la cuisine, or là, Ga Eul avait trop salé le dessert et trop sucré le riz ainsi que la viande. Cette nuit-là, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'endormir mais elle n'était pas la seule car de son côté, Ji Hoo avait encore les yeux ouverts se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Si Ga Eul l'avait surpris avec ses baisers, il n'était pas en reste. Les seules personnes qu'il avait embrassé n'avait jamais vraiment déclencher quelque chose en lui, mais avec la jeune femme, s'était différent. Il s'était voulut à en avoir plus, a ne pas être séparé d'elle, à vouloir la garder à ses côtés, l'embrasser et sentir sa peau sur la sienne. Le jeune homme s'assit dans son lit et secoua la tête pour chasser les images d'eux qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Jun Pyo et Jan Di étaient revenus à temps pour la soirée du nouvel An qu'ils donnaient. Le jeune couple avait passé la semaine précédente à visiter New York, Jun Pyo avait montré à sa fiancée les meilleurs coins de la ville où il avait vécu pendant 4 ans. La jeune femme était à chaque fois émerveillée de découvrir telle ou telle chose, ce qui rendit Jun Pyo encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était. Jan Di avait apprit de la bouche de Jae Kyung que Woo Bin et elle se marieraient l'été prochain, leurs familles approuvant leur union. Jun Pyo fut étonné d'apprendre que l'un de ses meilleurs amis, le plus coureur de jupons qui soit, allait se marier la même année que lui. Mais bizarrement, il était content pour son ami, et pour Jae Kyung aussi. 4 ans auparavant, il détestait la jeune femme parce qu'elle faisait partie des projets tordus de sa mère, mais aujourd'hui il pouvait dire qu'il la comptait parmi ses amis au même titre que Ga Eul. Le leader du F4 repensa à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois: la responsabilité de la jeune femme, sa relation avec Yi Jung et leur rupture, le départ de ce dernier pour l'Europe, le fait d'avoir exclue la meilleure amie de sa fiancée, tout ça, Jun Pyo y repensa. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Jan Di dans sa chambre.

« - Goo Jun Pyo! S'exclama t-elle en s'approchant de lui avec un petit sourire. A quoi penses-tu?

- Tout. Répondit-il étrangement sérieux aux yeux de la jeune femme.

- Quoi? Demanda Jan Di perdue.

- je repensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps: Yi Jung-Ga Eul; Woo Bin-Monkey. Fit-il en finissant de s'habiller sous les yeux de Jan Di.

- Whoua, et moi qui pensais que tu ne te préoccupait que de notre mariage. S'exclama t-elle en souriant à son fiancé. Allez, il faut que tu accueille les invités. Lui dit-elle avant de le précéder dans les escaliers.

- Attends! Lui dit-il en la prenant par le bras. J'allais oublier quelque chose.

- Quoi?

- ça. Reprit-il avant de l'embrasser et de sourire. Voilà, je me sens mieux. Allons-y! Fit-il en la dépassant, toujours son sourire sur les lèvres tandis que Jan Di était encore immobile.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin. Fit Woo Bin en s'approchant des jeunes fiancés qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle de bal de la demeure des Goo.

- Ji Hoo-ya n'est pas encore arrivé? Voulut savoir Jun Pyo en scrutant la salle des yeux à la recherche de son meilleur ami.

- Ani, il devait passer chercher Ga Eul-yang. Leur apprit Jae Kyung qui venait d'arriver derrière le gangster.

- Quoi? Il est allé chercher Ga Eul-ya? S'exclama Jun Pyo étonné. Et depuis quand ces deux-là sont-ils devenus amis?

- Depuis que le grand-père de Ji Hoo-Oppa garde les neveux de Ga Eul-ya pendant les vacances. Expliqua l'héritière aux trois autres qui restèrent sans voix. Ga Eul-yang m'en a parlé il y a deux jours.

- Quand est-ce que le grand-père de Ji Hoo as t-il pu la voir? Demanda Jan Di perplexe. A chaque fois que je voulais lui parler, elle était débordée de travail.

- Je sais, c'est la folie en ce moment à la compagnie, avec mon père et.... commença Jae Kyung mais les regards que lui lançaient ses amis la dissuada de continuer. Bref, elle n'arrête pas de travailler mais le soir elle récupère les enfants chez Ji Hoo-Oppa et pour remercier haraboji, elle lui prépare le dîner. Continua t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Mais est-ce qu'Haraboji a-t-il pu lui proposer ça? S'exclama Jan Di totalement perdue.

- Le soir de Noël. Répondit simplement Jae Kyung avant d'aller se servir à boire et d'aller saluer quelques personnes.

- Noël? Répéta Jun Pyo en croissant le regard entendu de son ami.

- je crois qu'on saura bien assez tôt ce qu'il se passe. Affirma t-il en désignant du menton Ji Hoo et Ga Eul qui venaient d'arriver.

- Ils sont...assortis! Laissa alors échapper Jan Di en détaillant les nouveaux venus de la tête aux pieds.

En effet, les deux jeunes gens étaient assortis dans leurs vêtements. Ji Hoo portait un smoking blanc avec une cravate noire tandis que sa cavalière portait une longue robe noire qui avait un dos nu, le châle blanc qu'elle avait par-dessus cachant la chute de ses reins. Immédiatement, comme à chaque entrée du F4 ou de l'un des membres, les têtes se tournèrent en leur direction, ce qui fit rougir Ga Eul. Mais le mal aise qu'elle ressentait disparu au contact de la main de Ji Hoo sur son bras. Levant la tête, elle vit que ce dernier lui souriait. Traversant la foule, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amis qui les attendaient.

- Ga Eul-ya, tu es superbe. La complimenta Woo Bin en souriant à la jeune femme une fois qu'elle et Ji Hoo furent près de leurs amis.

- Merci, Woo Bin-Sunbae. Répondit-elle en lui souriant. Où est Unnie? Demanda la jeune femme en cherchant des yeux son amie.

- Elle est partie saluer quelques personnes. Répondit le gangster avant de se tourner vers Ji Hoo. J'aurais cru que tu travaillais ce soir.

- Hum... non, ils m'ont dis que je pourrais rattraper les heures la semaine prochaine. Répondit le plus calme du F4. Comment se sont passés vos vacances? Demanda t-il à Jun Pyo et Jan Di.

- Bien, j'ai fais visiter New York à Jan Di. Répondit Jun Pyo tout content.

- Et vous? Qu'as-tu fais pour Noël Ga Eul-ya? Lui demanda sa meilleure amie qui essayait de savoir si la jeune femme l'avait passé avec Ji Hoo.

- Et bien un simple repas en... famille. Hésita Ga Eul en lançant un léger coup d'œil à son cavalier qui acquiesça au mot qu'elle employa.

- Et toi, Ji Hoo-ya? Je suppose que tu as travaillé ce soir-là? Reprit Woo Bin qui s'amusait à piéger son ami.

- Ani, pareil, un simple repas en famille. Répondit-il sans perdre son ton d'indifférence.

- Ya! Ga Eul-ya. Interrompit soudain Jae Kyung en s'approchant d'eux. Devine ce que Woo Bin m'a demandé. S'enthousiasma t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Hum... de t'épouser. Constata son amie en désignant la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche. Félicitation Unnie. Ajouta t-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- Peut-être que lorsqu'il rentrera, Yi Jung-Oppa te fera sa demande. S'exclama en souriant l'héritière mais sa remarque fit perdre le sourire à Ga Eul.

- ya! Unnie! Lui rappela Jan Di en murmurant tout en désignant Ga Eul qui venait de baisser la tête.

- Désolée, j'avais oublié. S'excusa la fiancée de Woo Bin avec un petit sourire quand Ga Eul releva la tête avec un sourire triste.

- Ani, je vais bien. Fit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ya! Monkey! A cause de toi l'ambiance est fichue. La réprimanda Jun Pyo en frappant son front.

- Veux-tu danser? Intervint Ji Hoo en s'adressant à Ga Eul qui accepta.

- Je me demande s'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Fit Jan Di en les regardant danser.

- Pff, Ji Hoo-ya et Ga Eul-yang? S'esclaffa le leader. Tu as bien vu comment elle a réagi quand Jae Kyung-ya a parlé de Yi Jung-ya. Non, elle est encore amoureuse de Yi Jung. Affirma t-il.

- Je trouve quand même bizarre les regards qu'ils se lancent. Remarqua à son tour Woo Bin.

De leur côté, tandis qu'ils dansaient, chacun repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ji Hoo fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Désolé que Jae Kyung ai parlé de Yi Jung. Fit-il en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

- Ani, je me sens en fait.... soulagée. Expliqua t-elle simplement. Je croyais que j'allais être triste ou nostalgique mais rien.

- Comment ça? Tu n'aimes plus Yi Jung? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Aniyo, j'aimerais toujours Yi Jung-Sunbae mais plus comme un ami. Sourit Ga Eul. Mais si on pouvait arrêter de parler de lui, araso?

- D'accord. Acquiesça -t-il avant de retomber dans le silence.

- Hum... Ji Hoo -Sunbae, je … à propos... de .. du baiser... essaya de dire Ga Eul mais l'embarras l'empêcha de continuer.

- Le... baiser. Oui heu je suis désolé si je t'ai surprise... reprit-il en essayant de croiser son regard.

- Ani! S'exclama t-elle ce qui la surprit. En fait... j'ai beaucoup aimé.... murmura la jeune femme en sentant le rouge monter aux joues.

-Hein? Fit Ji Hoo en dévisageant sa cavalière pour savoir si elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- C'est …. que.. en fait.. Rien. Fit Ga Eul en laissant tomber son explication. »

Finalement le jeune homme ne réussit pas à faire redire les derniers mots de la jeune femme. Les deux jeunes gens se sentaient gênés en présence de l'autre. Durant les heures qui suivirent, Ji Hoo resta à discuter avec les personnes qu'il connaissait et Ga Eul passa la soirée à parler de tout et de rien avec Jan Di et Jae Kyung. Ces dernières parlèrent la plupart du temps de mariage, pendant que Ga Eul repensa à ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Ji Hoo ces derniers jours. Soudain Jun Pyo fit une annonce concernant les douze coups de minuit. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme chercha des yeux Ji Hoo, ce que fit aussi ce dernier. La jeune femme et lui se trouvaient aux total opposés de la salle mais quand vint le moment des embrassades, ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard une seule fois. Woo Bin qui venait d'embrasser pour cette nouvelle année sa fiancée, observa Ga Eul et suivit son regard. L'inquiétude l'envahit quand il comprit que Ji Hoo était tombé amoureux de la femme qu'aimait Yi Jung, et que cet amour était réciproque. Le gangster fut distrait par Jae Kyung qui lui donna un baiser.


	10. Chapter 10

Durant le mois qui suivit le Nouvel An, le F4 n'eut pas beaucoup l'occasion de voir Ga Eul ou Ji Hoo. Ces derniers passaient leur temps à leur travail. Après la soirée chez Jun Pyo, Woo Bin avait essayé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la relation entre son meilleur ami et Ga Eul. Or, lorsqu'il pouvait les voir, c'était uniquement séparément. Un jour, au milieu du mois de janvier alors qu'il se trouvait chez Jun Pyo, Woo Bin laissa échapper quelque chose au sujet de Ga Eul, ce qui attira l'attention de Jan Di. Cette dernière avait donc demandé au gangster ce qu'il se passait et ne fut pas plus surprise que ça d'entendre les suppositions de son ami. À partir de ce moment-là, les deux jeunes gens firent leur possible pour en apprendre plus.

Le mois de février arriva ainsi que le mariage de Jun Pyo et Jan Di. Le leader du F4 était impatient de retrouver Yi Jung qui devait arriver la veille du mariage. La bonne humeur de Jun Pyo devait être contagieuse car tout le monde, ses amis, sa famille et même les domestiques étaient contents.

Jun Pyo se tenait aux côtés de Ji Hoo, Woo Bin et Yi Jung devant l'autel. Le jeune homme regarda impatient la porte d'où Jan Di devait faire son apparition. Soudain la musique retentit, signifiant que la future mariée allait arriver. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit en laissant tout d'abord passer Jae Kyung et Ga Eul qui portaient de magnifiques robes bleues pastel. Puis, Jan Di fit son entrée, la jeune femme était resplendissante dans sa robe blanche. Un grand sourire illumina son visage quand elle croisa le regard de Jun Pyo qui était aux anges. Quand elle se plaça à ses côtés, la cérémonie commença. Tandis que le prêtre disait les paroles, Ga Eul avait attiré l'attention de deux des garçons d'honneur, Ji Hoo et Yi Jung. Ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué que son meilleur ami lançait parfois des regards à la jeune femme. Tout ce qui comptait aux yeux du potier était de pouvoir revoir la femme qu'il aimait. Bien sur il avait comprit dès l'instant où elle n'était pas venue à l'aéroport que tout était fini entre eux mais il ne pouvait taire ses sentiments. Durant les quelques mois passés en Europe avec sa mère lui avait permis de mettre au clair ses pensées. De son côté, Ga Eul était profondément nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas comment allait se passer les retrouvailles avec Yi Jung et cela la rendait nerveuse. Bien entendu, le retour du potier n'était pas une surprise mais le revoir aux côtés Yoon Ji Hoo la perturbait. En effet, une foule de sentiments contradictoires l'empêchait de se concentrer sur la cérémonie et la jeune femme fut tout d'un coup surprise d'entendre les acclamations de joie dans la salle. Elle revint à la réalité et constata que tout le monde commençait à sortir, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il restait quelqu'un et remarqua que le potier l'attendait, son sourire charmeur aux lèvres quand il la vit le regarder.

« - Ga Eul-ya, tu es magnifique. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la saluer.

- Yi Jung-Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle après avoir retenu sa respiration.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta le jeune homme en voyant qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

- Ani, c'est.. que... je suis un peu... confuse. Tenta t-elle d'expliquer en souriant.

- Confuse? S'étonna Yi Jung avec un petit sourire. A cause de moi? S'amusa t-il en voyant qu'elle rougissait.

- On peut dire ça. Acquiesça la jeune femme en rigolant. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle impression cela fait de se reparler, je me sens mieux. Lâcha t-elle tout d'un coup avant de s'esclaffer suivit du jeune homme.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait que l'on aille féliciter les mariés. Fit-il en désignant son bras, qu'elle saisit.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. S'exclama Ga Eul en désignant le jeune couple qui remerciait les invités.

- Moi non plus. Mais c'est vraiment bien, après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé. Répliqua Yi Jung en souriant.

Yi Jung et Ga Eul s'approchèrent de Woo Bin accompagné de Jae Kyung et Ji Hoo qui se tenaient juste derrière le couple de jeunes mariés. Quand ces derniers virent approcher Ga Eul et Yi Jung ensemble, ils restèrent bouche bée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Ga Eul en les détaillant puis se tournant vers Yi Jung. Ils ne croient pas qu'on puisse être ami, hein. Lui dit-elle tout bas.

- Effectivement. Lui répondit-il en souriant. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire? Proposa le jeune homme en l'accompagnant vers l'un des buffets.

- Comment font-ils? Demanda alors Jun Pyo en les regardant s'éloigner. Alala, je ne comprends pas Yi Jung. Il a été malheureux pendant des semaines et maintenant ils font comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Cela prouve qu'il a grandi, lui! Répliqua Jan Di en se tournant vers son époux.

- Ah! Tu es là! Les interrompit la mère de Jae Kyung en se dirigeant vers eux.

- Omma? Tu n'es pas avec Appa? S'exclama sa fille en sursautant.

- Ani, il est en train de parler avec quelques actionnaires et Ga Eul-sshi. Dit-elle en désignant son mari du menton, qui était en train d'introduire Ga Eul à des actionnaires. Aigoo, comment une aussi jolie fille n'arrive t-elle pas trouver de mari. Fit-elle en secouant la tête tout en se tournant vers le F4.

- Hein? S'exclama incrédule Jae Kyung en regardant sa mère. Que veux-tu dire? Ga Eul-ya trouvera quelqu'un j'en suis sure! Omma, pourquoi ne ….

- Ani!coupa la femme d'excitation. Je sais, maintenant que tu es fiancée, je vais m'occuper de Ga Eul. Fit-elle avec un grand sourire alors que le F4 la regardait les yeux ronds.

- Omma! S'exclama impatiente Jae Kyung. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Laisse donc Ga Eul-yang tranquille.

- Ani, tu sais bien qu'elle est comme de la famille. À partir de maintenant, je vais lui trouver l'homme parfait! Ajouta t-elle avant de se diriger vers son mari et Ga Eul, laissant seuls le F4, Jan Di et Jae Kyung, bouche bée.

- Unnie? Demanda soudain Jan Di en se tournant vers son amie. Ta mère va vraiment s'occuper de trouver à Ga Eul un mari?

- Ne. Quand il s'agit de s'occuper des affaires des autres, ma mère est vraiment très forte. Répondit-elle dépitée.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, à part attendre. Je suis sur que Ga Eul-ya ne voudra jamais suivre ta mère dans sa quête de l'homme parfait. Ajouta Woo Bin confiant en regardant ses 3 amis qui acquiesçaient.

- Jan Di-ya! Les interrompit le sujet de leur conversation en se dirigeant vers eux avec un grand sourire. Jun Pyo-Sunbae, la présidente Kang vous cherche. Leur dit-elle en désignant l'endroit où se trouvait la père de Jun Pyo.

- Ga Eul-sshi, as-tu vu ma mère? Demanda alors Jae Kyung en souriant à sa meilleure amie.

- Ne. Je l'ai trouvé bizarre. Elle m'a parlé de rendez-vous arrangés. Fit-elle en rigolant suivit de ses amis qui attendaient la suite.

- Ah bon? Fit Woo Bin faussement étonné. Et qu'as-tu répondu? Je suis sur que tu as dit non.

- Ani. J'ai accepté. Rétorqua Ga Eul en haussant des épaules.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent en chœur Jae Kyung, Woo Bin et Yi Jung.

- J'ai accepté car c'est un bon moyen de faire de nouvelles connaissances, si je veux poursuivre dans la publicité, il me faut plus de contacts. Expliqua la jeune femme simplement.

- n'as-tu pas assez de contacts avec nos actionnaires et nos partenaires? S'étonna son amie en la dévisageant.

- Ne. Mais je ne veux pas seulement être une bonne publiciste, mas la meilleure! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire. En ce moment, il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont j'ai vraiment envie, c'est d'être la meilleure dans la publicité. Et si je dois rencontrer des gens qui peuvent m'y aider, je ne vais pas repousser cette opportunité. Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers le grand-père de Ji Hoo qui s'amusait avec les neveux de la jeune femme.

- Woua! S'exclama Woo Bin tandis que Ji Hoo avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ga Eul-sshi est vraiment devenue une accro au travail.

- Je sais. Souffla Jae Kyung. Depuis le Nouvel An, elle n'arrête pas. Elle passe le plus de temps au bureau. Je me demande qui garde les enfants. Se demanda t-elle en observant son fiancé.

- Quelque chose s'est passé durant le Nouvel An? Demanda Yi Jung inquiet à ses amis.

- Ani, JI Hoo, rien ne s'est passé avec Ga Eul-sshi? Fit le gangster en se tournant vers son ami.

- Hum.... ani. Répondit-il avant de s'éloigner du groupe et de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ces jours-ci? S'étonna le gangster ayant une petite idée des agissements du jeune médecin.

Ga Eul observa Ji Hoo quitter la salle et avant de le suivre, regarda autour d'elle si le F4 ou Jan Di allait remarquer son absence. Les mariés étaient en train de saluer quelques actionnaires de Shinwa Groupe, Jae Kyung et Woo Bin s'étaient éclipsés dans un coin et Yi Jung flirtait avec quelques filles présentes. La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise et sortie à son tour. Dans le hall de réception, la jeune femme scruta les alentours pour voir où se trouvait Ji Hoo, soudain, sans hésitation, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers de secours. Sans grande surprise, elle trouva le plus silencieux du F4, debout derrière la balustrade en train de regarder la vue de Séoul qui s'étendait devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sunbae? Demanda la jeune femme en s'avançant pour être à ses côtés.

- Et toi? Répondit-il les yeux toujours rivés devant lui.

- Je te cherchais. Dit-elle en le regardant. Je n'ai pas réussi à dire ce que je voulais à la soirée de Jun Pyo-Sunbae. Ajouta t-elle.

- Je voulais justement m'excuser pour ça. Répondit-il en se tournant pour lui faire face. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit lorsque l'on s'est embrassé. Fit Ji Hoo simplement.

- Oh! Ne, moi aussi je m'excuse pour ça. Je crois que ce devait être l'intensité de l'épisode ce soir-là. Fit-elle en souriant.

- Hum... bon je crois que l'on devrait y retourner. Proposa t-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

- Je vais rester encore un peu, Sunbae. A tout à l'heure. Dit-elle ne l'encourageant à partir.

Après qu'il soit parti, la jeune femme regarda intensément Séoul sans parvenir à voir la ville tant ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme pleura sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se reprendre et de retourner à la fête.

- Ga Eul-sshi! S'exclama le grand-père de Ji Hoo en l'apercevant.

- Haraboji, fit-elle en souriant même si le cœur n'y était pas.

- Dae Hae se demandait où tu étais. Répondit-il en désignant la petite fille qui se tenait le ventre.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien? Demanda inquiète Ga Eul en se dirigeant vers sa nièce.

- Unnie, j'ai mal au ventre. Je veux rentrer. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- D'accord, je vais le dire à Jan Di et on y va. Accepta la jeune femme.

- Jan Di, Jun Pyo-Sunbae, je suis désolée, mais il faut que j'y aille. Dit-elle après les avoir trouver à leur table tous les deux.

- Déjà? S'exclama sa meilleure amie. Mais tu dois attendre que l'on s'en aille, quand est-ce qu'on se reverra? Demanda t-elle tristement.

- Ya! On ne part qu'un mois en lune de miel. Ga Eul-ya n'aura pas disparue. Lui rappela son mari et puis se tournant vers leur amie. N'est-ce pas?

- Ne. Je suis obligée de partir, Dae Hae-ya ne se sent pas bien. Jan Di-ya, félicitation pour ton mariage. Et n'oublie pas de m'appeler quand tu es arrivé. Araso? Dit Ga Eul en prenant son amie dans ses bras avant de partir avec ses neveux.

- Alors où est-ce que nous allons pour notre voyage? Demanda Jan Di avec un sourire.

- Tu verra quand on y sera. Répondit Jun Pyo.

- Ce n'est pas juste! Je veux savoir? La Nouvelle Calédonie? Japon? Énuméra la mariée jusqu'à ce que le F4 et Jae Kyung ne l'interrompe.

- Bientôt le départ. La coupa Woo Bin en s'asseyant à leur table avec un grand sourire.

- Woo Bin-Sunbae! S'exclama alors Jan Di heureuse de voir son ami tout d'un coup. Est-ce que tu sais où l'on va?

- Ani, Jun Pyo-ya ne nous a rien dit. Répondit-il étonné.

- Tu n'a pas prévu de l'emmener dans un endroit bizarre, hein Jun Pyo? S'inquiéta soudain le potier en voyant le visage content du leader.

- Je ne dirais rien. Vous n'aurez qu'à attendre nos nouvelles. Fit-il avant de se lever.

- Tiens, où est passée Ga Eul-ya? Remarqua Jae Kyung en scrutant la salle sans la voir.

- Oh, elle est partie depuis un petit moment. Répondit Jan Di. Je crois que sa nièce était malade. Ajouta t-elle en suivant son mari.

- Elle est déjà partie! Répéta Jae Kyung.

- Tu la verra demain. La rassura son fiancé en lui prenant la main.

Après avoir félicité une dernière fois le couple de jeunes mariés, le F4 et Jae Kyung partirent. Le potier rentra chez lui avec une fille rencontré un peu plus tôt, les fiancés allèrent se promener tandis que Ji Hoo se rendait chez Ga Eul, inquiet pour la santé de Dae Hae. Quand la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de trouver devant le médecin qui avait l'air inquiet. Ga Eul le fit entrer, encore sous la surprise de le voir chez elle. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la fillette, l'examina, lui donna des médicaments et revint dans le salon où l'attendait Ga Eul et deux tasses de thé.

- Tiens. Dit-elle en lui tendant sa tasse, qu'il prit.

- Merci. Fit-il en buvant une gorgée.

- Merci à toi. Mais comment....

- Jan Di-ya. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Oh.. ils sont bien partis? Demanda t-elle en buvant une gorgée tout en évitant son regard.

- Hum. Acquiesça t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Pourquoi évites-tu mon regard?

- Quoi? S'exclama t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui puis les détourna.

- Tu viens de le refaire. Lui fit-il remarquer. Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Ani, c'est juste... essaya t-elle d'expliquer mais n'y parvint pas.

- C'est à propos de ce que j'ai dit dans les escaliers. Comprit le jeune homme en posant sa tasse sur la table.

- Hum. Acquiesça Ga Eul sans le regarder.

- Ga Eul-ya, ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure, c'est que je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé comme ça. Reprit le jeune homme en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas.

- Je sais. Tu as dis que tu étais désolé. J'ai compris. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je crois qu'il se fait tard. Ajouta t-elle avant de se lever, mais une main l'en empêcha, celle de Ji Hoo.

- Ani, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé. La coupa-t-il. Je crois que je pourrai facilement recommencer. Fit-il avec un petit sourire quand son hôte le regarda étonnée.

- Tu.. quoi? Redemanda la jeune femme pas sur d'avoir compris.

- Je disais, que j'avais apprécié t'embrasser. Répondit-il en se levant entrainant la jeune femme avec lui.

- Sunbae.... murmura t-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il la prenait par la taille. Que fais-tu? Souffla Ga Eul totalement envoutée par le regard du jeune homme.

-ça. Lui répondit Ji Hoo avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

Le petit baiser laissa Ga Eul sans voix. Quand le jeune homme se recula pour la laisser reprendre ses esprits, la jeune femme l'en empêcha en le retenant par le col de sa veste. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, Ga Eul ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'avança un peu plus de lui, leurs lèvres qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Et sans qu'elle ne sans aperçoive, Ji Hoo franchit ces millimètres en capturant les lèvres de la jeune femme. Tout d'abord la surprise, puis l'irrésistible attraction que le jeune homme avait sur elle et Ga Eul ne put que répondre au baiser. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, quand ils reprirent leur souffle, chacun détailla le visage de l'autre. Ji Hoo examina chaque lignes du visage de Ga Eul et inversement. Soudain, Ga Eul se mit à rire faisant reculer Ji Hoo de surprise. Le jeune homme arqua les sourcils comme pour demander pourquoi elle rigolait.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais tu as un grain de beauté sur l'arête du nez. S'expliqua alors la jeune femme en s'approchant doucement de lui et posant sa main droite sur son nez.

- Un grain de beauté? S'étonna le jeune homme qui ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir sur le visage. Vraiment?

- Hum.... fit-elle en acquiesçant.

Mais la jeune femme ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, sa main droite continua de parcourir délicatement le visage de Ji Hoo qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Prenant exemple sur la jeune femme, il commença lui aussi à dessiner les contours de son visage avec sa main. Ga Eul perdit le fil de ce qu'elle faisait pendant quelques instant puis ne pouvant plus résister au jeune homme, elle l'embrassa fougueusement laissant Ji Hoo perplexe. Sans plus attendre, il répondit au baiser, les deux jeunes gens ne se rendirent pas compte de la proximité du canapé et à force de se reculer, tombèrent tous les deux sur les coussins, les séparant. Le rire de Ga Eul résonna dans la pièce et ce fut Ji Hoo qui l'interrompit par un baiser.

- Les enfants dorment. Lui rappela t-il en s'écartant pour la relever et s'installer confortablement sur le canapé.

- J'avais oublié. Fit-elle en s'installant dans les bras du jeune homme. Que faisons-nous? Se demanda alors Ga Eul en levant la tête vers Ji Hoo.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux. On verra bien.

- J'ai les épisodes d'Iris. Dit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers la télé où trônait une boite DVD. Les as-tu vu?

- Non. Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je vais refaire du thé.

- Araso. Fit Ga Eul en allumant la télé. »

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent le reste de la soirée à regarder les épisodes d'Iris. Au bout du troisième, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au petit matin, la jeune femme fut réveillée par l'odeur du bacon et du riz. Elle s'étira et remarqua que la place où se trouvait Ji Hoo la veille était vide, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle vit que le jeune homme préparait le petit déjeuner. Aussi silencieusement que possible, Ga Eul se plaça derrière lui et mit ses mains sur ses yeux. Ji Hoo s'arrêta dans ce qu'il faisait, posa la spatule sur le plan de travail, prit les mains de la jeune femme et d'un geste vif, fit virevolter la jeune femme jusque dans ses bras. Doucement il s'approcha du visage de Ga Eul, qui était encore sous le choc de ce revirement de situation, et l'embrassa. La jeune femme répondit au baiser pendant quelques secondes puis reprenant ses esprits, s'écarta de lui avec un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en murmurant que ce n'était pas fair play de sa part. Ji Hoo entendit ce qu'elle disait et ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en reprenant la cuisson du bacon.


	11. Chapter 11

Le weekend de la Saint Valentin, Ga Eul resta chez elle avec ses neveux. Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de jours qu'elle et Yoon Ji Hoo se voyaient, sans que personne ne le sache. Ce matin-là, Dae Hae rejoignit sa tante dans le salon où elle était en train de relire son dossier quand la fillette se mit devant elle et la regarda.

« - Que veux-tu? Lui demanda gentillement Ga Eul en levant les yeux vers sa nièce.

- Demain c'est la Saint Valentin. Fit-elle en souriant.

- Hum. Acquiesça la jeune femme en souriant elle aussi. Tu veux faire des chocolats?

- Ne. Confirma Dae Hae en hochant la tête.

- Araso. Va te changer, pendant que je prépare la cuisine. Fit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine tandis que sa nièce retournait dans sa chambre.

Durant presque toute la journée, les deux filles préparèrent les chocolats. Ga Eul apprit à sa nièce comment en faire de toutes les couleurs et même Dae Gil vint se joindre au cours de cuisine improvisé. Pendant que la fillette faisait de beaux cœurs, sa tante l'observa intriguée.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu voulais en faire? Demanda Ga Eul en se joignant à ses neveux pour faire des oiseaux.

- C'est une surprise. Répondit la fillette en rigolant.

- Tu voudras aller le poster, tout à l'heure? Demanda Ga Eul en se servant un morceau de chocolat.

- Ne. Et après on pourrais aller visiter le zoo? Proposa la fillette en regardant sa tante qui acquiesça. »

Le samedi s'écoula paisiblement pour Ga Eul et ses neveux. De son côté, Ji Hoo passait son weekend à l'hôpital. Pendant le weekend de la Saint Valentin, Woo Bin en profita pour emmener Jae Kyung à un rendez-vous romantique sur le bord de mer. Les deux fiancés y passèrent un agréable moment. En rentrant le dimanche soir chez lui, Yoon Ji Hoo trouva sur la table du salon une boîte enroulée avec un petit ruban bleu et blanc. Se rappelant que c'était le jour de la Saint Valentin, le jeune homme ne se préoccupa pas plus du paquet, mais son regard fut tout de même attiré par la carte qui l'accompagnait. C'était une carte fait main mais contrairement à celle des adultes, celle-ci était décorée de petits cœurs rouges. Intrigué, le jeune homme prit la carte et la lut, à mesure qu'il parcourait les lignes, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ji Hoo ouvrit alors le paquet et y découvrit des chocolats fait maison en forme de cœurs et deux en forme d'oiseaux. Les deux animaux étaient entourés de cœurs. Le jeune médecin prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Ga Eul. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, cette dernière décrocha.

« - Allo? Demanda t-elle tout en continuant de regarder son dossier.

- Ga Eul-sshi? Répondit le jeune homme. Pourrais-je parler à Dae Hae-ya?

- Ji Hoo-Sunbae? S'exclama la jeune femme surprise qu'il l'appelle.

- Je pourrais parler à Dae Hae-ya? Je dois la remercier. Redemanda t-il toujours en souriant.

- Ne. Dae Hae-ya! Ji Hoo-Sunbae veut te parler. Dit-elle en s'adressant à la fillette qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

- Oppa? S'exclama t-elle excitée.

- Ne. Gamsamnida, Dae Hae-ya. J'aime beaucoup tes chocolats. La remercia t-il.

- De rien. Unnie m'a aidé. Elle a fait ceux en forme d'oiseaux. Lui expliqua la fillette en lançant un coup d'œil à sa tante toujours penchée sur son dossier.

- Vraiment? S'étonna le jeune homme en prenant un oiseau pour le détailler. Et bien tu l'a remerciera pour moi, araso?

- Ani. Oppa pourra le faire le 14 mars. Répondit-elle avant de raccrocher en rigolant.

- Dae Hae-ya! Pourquoi as-tu raccroché? S'exclama sa tante en lui prenant le téléphone des mains.

- J'avais fini de dire ce que je voulais à Oppa. Unnie, je vais me coucher. Lui répondit-elle avant de partir dans sa chambre. »

Après que Dae Hae ait raccroché à son nez, le jeune homme repensa à ce qu'avait dit la fillette, le 14 mars? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à cette date? Se demanda Ji Hoo en se grattant la tête, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir lieu, il alla se coucher sans oublier de prendre ses chocolats.

Jae Kyung se dirigeait vers le bureau de son père pour lui parler d'une nouvelle idée qu'elle venait d'avoir quand elle croisa sa mère qui sortait du bureau de son mari.

« - Omma? S'exclama Jae Kyung étonnée. Que fais-tu là?

- Je passais par là. Je venais de demander à ton père si je pouvais lui emprunter Ga Eul-ya quelques heures. Répondit la mère de la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner. À ce soir, ma chérie. N'oublie pas que l'on a un dîner avec la famille de Woo Bin-ya.

- Appa! S'exclama Jae Kyung en entrant dans le bureau de son père qui lui souriait. Omma veut que Ga Eul-yang se marie. Lui annonça horrifiée sa fille.

- Je sais. Ta mère m'en a parlé. Répondit-il en souriant sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. Et je suis d'accord avec ta mère, Ga Eul-ya a toutes les qualités pour entrer dans un bon mariage.

- Mais Appa! Se plaignit-elle avec ses yeux de cocker.

- Jae Kyung-ya! Je t'en supplie, n'essaye pas de contrarier les plans de ta mère. Lui conseilla son père mettant fin à la conversation. »

Tandis que Jae Kyung et son père discutaient d'un nouveau projet, Ga Eul et la mère de Jae Kyung étaient en train de prendre un café ensemble quand elles furent interrompus par une femme d'une quarantaine d'années et d'un jeune homme.

« - Ah! Seung Wa-sshi! Shin Woo-ya, comment allez-vous? Demanda en souriant la mère de Jae Kyung tout en leur désignant les fauteuils en face d'elles. Je vous présente Chu Ga Eul. Dit-elle en présentant la jeune femme qui était étonnée de ce guet-apens.

- Présidente Ha, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir se voir à nouveau. Lui répondit la femme en s'asseyant avec son fils. Comment se porte le Président?

- Bien. Fit-elle en souriant. Est-ce votre fils? Mon dieu qu'il est devenu beau. S'exclama la mère de Jae Kyung. Ga Eul-sshi, je vais devoir te laisser, j'avais oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous chez la styliste. Ajouta t-elle avant de partir suivit de Seung Wa.

- Je crois qu'elles ont planifié tout ça. Fit le jeune homme en souriant à Ga Eul qui était gênée d'être seule en sa compagnie.

- Ne. Je suis désolée. S'excusa t-elle. Mais si tu as d'autre chose à faire, je t'en prie.

- Ani... ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux être en compagnie d'une charmante femme. La complimenta t-il.

- Merci. Fit-elle en rougissant.

- En fait, je voudrais te demander quelque chose, si je peux? Se permit-il de demander à Ga Eul qui acquiesça. Voilà, que dirais-tu de visiter une cuisine? Proposa le jeune homme d'un air mystérieux.

- Quoi? S'exclama t-elle sans comprendre. Une cuisine?

- Hum... suis-moi. Lui dit-il en la prenant par la main avant de sortir du café.

- Où va t-on? Demanda Ga Eul au bout de 10 minutes de marche.

- Ici. Lui répondit-il en désignant un restaurant 5 étoiles, qui était fermé.

- Mais, il est fermé. Est-ce là que tu veux me montrer une cuisine? Comprit-elle en voyant qu'il sortait un trousseau de clés et ouvrit la porte du restaurant, qui était vide.

- Hum... suis-moi. Lui dit-il en souriant.

- Wouah! S'exclama la jeune femme en entrant dans le cœur du restaurant. C'est immense, et que fais-tu dans le restaurant? Demanda Ga Eul curieuse.

- Je cuisine et dirige ce restaurant. Je suis le propriétaire. Répondit-il en sortant une poêle. Que veux-tu manger? Lui demanda le jeune homme en mettant la tablier.

- Tu veux cuisiner? S'exclama étonnée Ga Eul, tout en restant captivée par le jeune homme.

- Ne. Je suis aussi le chef cuisiner. J'ai une nouvelle recette et je voudrais quelqu'un pour me dire ce qu'il en pense. Lui révéla Shin Woo en préparant les ingrédients.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que j'avais cette recette en tête en venant au rendez-vous et que je n'ai pas pu l'écrire. Je m'en rappelle encore et je ne voudrais pas l'oublier. Expliqua t-il en commençant la recette sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme.

Durant une vingtaine de minutes, seul le crépitement des ingrédients dans la poêle se fit entendre, Ga Eul observa les moindre mouvements de Shin Woo qui était concentré dans sa cuisine. La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées quand le cuisinier vint poser devant elle, l'assiette fumante. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait la fit sourire, intriguée par l'odeur, la jeune femme prit la fourchette que lui tendait Shin Woo et prit un morceau. Ga Eul savoura lentement ce qu'elle mangeait. Quand elle eut finie, elle se tourna vers le cuisinier et lui sourit.

- C'était délicieux. Commenta t-elle.

- As-tu déjà mangé dans des restaurants 5 étoiles? Lui demanda t-il intrigué.

- Hum... certains de mes amis y mangent tous les jours. Répondit-elle en rigolant. Pourquoi? La présidente Ha ne t'a pas dis que je j'étais une amie de sa fille, Jae Kyung-Unnie? S'étonna Ga Eul quand son compagnon fit non.

- Vraiment? Donc tu es une amie du F4? Comprit-il.

-Hum. D'ailleurs, je dois dire que je suis étonnée qu'ils ne soient jamais venus manger ici. Fit-elle en se rappelant les noms des restaurants où elle avait mangé avec eux.

- Ce restaurant est en fait fermé. Fit-il dépité en se laissant tomber sur une chaise près d'une table.

- Quoi? Mais on ne dirait pas. S'exclama perdue la jeune femme.

- Il a fermé il y a une semaine. Le soir de la Saint-Valentin, un inspecteur est venu et a inspecté le restaurant. Commença t-il à lui expliquer. J'ai fais une erreur et il a décidé de le fermer. Ma famille a donné une réputation à ce restaurant. J'ai repris la direction il y a seulement quelques mois et j'ai détruis la fierté familiale. Fit-il complètement abattu.

- Shin Woo-ya, commença Ga Eul déterminée à l'aider. Que dirais-tu si je t'aidais? Je pourrais faire de la publicité pour ton restaurant.

- Gamsamnida Ga Eul-sshi, mais on ne se connait que depuis quelques heures et tu veux m'aider? Refusa le jeune homme en souriant à la jeune femme.

- Je ne fais pas ça parce que je veux que ces rendez-vous marchent. Commença Ga Eul. Je le fais, parce que je suis une bonne publiciste et que c'est un bon challenge pour moi. Ajouta t-elle en souriant. Alors partant?

- Et comment parviendras-tu à redonner au restaurant sa fierté? Demanda Shin Woo intriguée par la jeune femme et sa conviction à l'aider.

- Fais-moi confiance. Dit-elle avant lui expliquer la stratégie d'une bonne publicité. »

Jan Di et Jun Pyo étaient revenus depuis à peine quelques jours, que le jeune couple organisa une petite soirée de retrouvailles avec tout le monde. Ce soir-là, ils étaient tous réunis chez les Goo pour se revoir. Woo Bin, Jae Kyung, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung et la jeune femme qu'il fréquentait depuis quelques temps ainsi que Ga Eul. Les jeunes gens passèrent une bonne soirée, à écouter principalement le voyage des jeunes mariés. Jan Di raconta à Ga Eul, Jae Kyung et Min Ae ce que lui avait préparé son mari durant leur vacances. Pendant que Jan Di et les filles discutaient, les garçons en firent autant dans leur coin de la pièce.

« - Que se passe t-il avec Min Ae-ya? Demanda soudain Woo Bin à Yi Jung en désignant la nouvelle conquête du Casanova.

- Hum? S'étonna le potier.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu amené? Demanda Jun Pyo. Je croyais que tu aimais encore Ga Eul-yang.

- Ani. Min Ae-sshi est la fille avec laquelle je sors. Expliqua Yi Jung en souriant devant les regards ébahis de ses amis. Ma mère lui donne des cours de peinture. Elle a beaucoup de talent.

- Depuis combien de temps la connais-tu? S'enquit Ji Hoo en regardant le groupe des femmes qui rigolaient.

- Un moment, je dois dire. On allait à la même université en Suède. Fit-il en souriant à ce souvenir. Je crois qu'elle était autant concentré que moi sur son art. Je ne l'ai rencontré à nouveau qu'en janvier. Je dois dire qu'elle très intéressante. Fit-il un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

- Est-ce qu'elle est comme les autres femmes de tableau de chasse? Plaisanta le leader.

- Ani, on ne s'est même pas embrassés. Avoua le jeune homme.

- Et bien peut-être que tu as réussi à aller de l'avant. Comprit Woo Bin en donnant une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami. C'est bon de voir que Ga Eul et toi aller de l'avant.

- Ga Eul-yang a rencontré quelqu'un? S'exclama Jun Pyo étonné.

- Hum... D'après Jae Kyung, c'est le propriétaire d'un restaurant. Elle l'a rencontré par sa mère, tu sais, les rendez-vous arrangés. Expliqua le gangster à ses amis.

- Et depuis combien de temps? Voulut savoir Yi Jung.

- Elle l'a rencontré la semaine après la Saint Valentin. Donc environ 2 semaines. Calcula t-il avant de répondre.

- Tu crois qu'elle l'aime bien? S'enquit Jun Pyo aussi curieux que les autres.

- je ne sais pas. Rétorqua Woo Bin. Pourquoi ce petit sourire Ji Hoo? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers le plus silencieux du F4, qui rigolait.

- Hum? Rien. Dit-il avant de se diriger vers le canapé où il s'installa.

- Hé! J'ai une idée, pourquoi on ferais pas un petit jeu? Proposa alors de nulle part Jae Kyung en se rapprochant des garçons.

- Quel sorte de jeu? Se méfia le leader en regardant son amie.

- Chacun se met par deux, un garçon et une fille. Chaque couple doit répondre à des questions concernant son partenaire, ceux qui répondent le plus juste possible, gagne. Expliqua l'héritière en sortant de son sac un paquet de carte.

- je suis d'accord. Accepta Woo Bin qui vint se placer à côté de sa fiancée.

- Comme chacun est venu accompagné, je propose que l'on se mette avec la personne qui nous accompagne. Fit Jun Pyo en prenant Jan Di par la main et la faisant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Donc Ji Hoo et Ga Eul-sshi se mettent ensemble. Acheva de dire Jae Kyung en prenant Ga Eul par le bras puis la plaça à côté du médecin.

-Bon on commence. Fit Woo Bin en tirant une carte.

Le jeu se déroula tranquillement, au fil des questions, le couple qui répondait le plus juste était au grand étonnement de tous, Ga Eul et Ji Hoo. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils répondaient parfaitement juste aux questions qu'on leur posait, que leurs amis en furent déroutés. Au bout d'une heure, Jun Pyo en ayant marre d'être le dernier avec sa femme, proposa d'arrêter de poser les questions qui étaient sur les cartes mais de répondre aux questions que les autres allaient poser. Le leader se tourna alors vers Ga Eul un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

- Ga Eul-yang, qu'as Ji Hoo sur l'arête de son nez? Demanda le leader, croyant que son amie ne savait pas la réponse.

- Hum.... je peux le dire? Demanda t-elle à Ji Hoo qui hocha la tête. Ji Hoo-Sunbae a un grain de beauté. Répondit-elle calmement.

- ya! Comment le sais-tu? S'exclama Woo Bin abasourdi qu'elle le sache.

- Ne. Comment sais-tu quelque chose que l'on a mis plus de dix ans à savoir? S'exclama Jun Pyo désarçonné.

- C'est à mon tour de poser une question, changea Ga Eul de sujet. Yi Jung-Sunbae, sais-tu quelle est la plus grande peur de Min Ae-sshi? Demanda t-elle tandis que Woo Bin et Jun Pyo discutaient à vois basse.

- Hum... je crois que ce sont les serpents? Répondit-il sans être certain.

- Ne. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais. Confirma sa partenaire en souriant.

- Ji Hoo-ya, comment Ga Eul-sshi prend t-elle son café? Fit le potier en se tournant vers son ami qui buvait une gorgée.

- Elle ne boit pas de café, mais du thé au jasmin. Répondit le médecin comme si de rien n'était.

- Ga Eul-yang, c'est vrai? S'exclama Jan Di aussi étonnée que les autres.

- Hum... j'ai abandonné le café, il y a quelques mois. Confirma t-elle en souriant gênée. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça vous étonne.

- Je ne comprends pas, comment deux personnes qui ne sont jamais ensemble et qui ne se parlent pas beaucoup connaissent autant l'une sur l'autre. Intervint Jae Kyung en disant ce qu'elle pensait.

- C'est vrai! S'exclama alors Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo-ya, que regarde Ga Eul-ya à la télé pour se détendre? Commença le leader.

- Iris. Répondit son ami.

- Qu'est ce que Ga Eul aime manger la nuit? Enchaina Jae Kyung.

- De la cuisine chinoise. Celle des marchands ambulants. Fit-il sans perdre son calme en continuant de les regarder tandis que Ga Eul était étonnée qu'il se souvienne de tout ça.

- Que fais Ga Eul quand elle est préoccupée? Reprit Jan Di.

- Elle travaille.

- Que mange t-elle au petit déjeuner? Demanda Woo Bin qui s'amusait de voir son ami prit dans leurs filets.

- Cela dépend, du bacon, riz, pancakes, soupe... énuméra Ji Hoo en souriant. Yi Jung-ya, c'est à ton tour.

- Hum.... réfléchit le potier qui ne s'amusait plus tant que ça. Quel est le parfum de son shampooing?

- Je crois que c'est mangue, non? Répondit-il en soutenant le regard de son ami.

- Ga Eul-yang? Demanda alors Jan Di et tous les regards se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui était extrêmement gênée.

- Hum? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Que fais Ji Hoo le matin au petit déjeuner? La questionna Jun Pyo de plus en plus curieux.

- Lis le journal puis boit son thé. Répondit-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne pas croiser les regards de ses amis.

- Que fais Ji Hoo-Oppa quand il ne travaille pas? Enchaina Jae Kyung en souriant.

- Il dort. Dit-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

- Et que fait-il quand il rentre tard le soir de l'hôpital? Reprit Jan Di.

- Il se promène dans les rues et s'arrête manger à un marchand ambulant.

- Que regarde t-il à la télévision? Demanda Woo Bin qui prenait un tel plaisir à ce jeu.

- Iris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait le mieux en cuisine? Voulut savoir Jun Pyo.

- La quiche lorraine, un plat français. Répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux et observant ses amis qui n'en croyaient pas leur oreilles.

- Je crois, qu'ils ont gagné. Intervint Min Ae avec un grand sourire tandis que les autres scrutaient Ji Hoo et Ga Eul.

- Bon, dites-nous comment vous vous connaissez si bien. Leur ordonna Jun Pyo en se levant et se dirigeant vers le bar. Comment deux personnes qui ne se parlent jamais, ne se croisent jamais et passent leur vies à travailler font-elles pour connaître le moindre détail de la vie de l'autre?

- Ga Eul-ya, où es-tu partie vivre quand il a fallu que tu déménage? Commença Jae Kyung intriguée.

- Et bien j'étais chez Ji Hoo-Sunbae. Fit Ga Eul en rougissant. Haraboji l'a apprit et ne voulait pas que j'aille dans la banlieue donc il nous a invité chez lui. Expliqua la jeune femme.

- Araso, Haraboji avait fais pareil pour moi. Comprit Jan Di en se rappelant cette histoire avec la Présidente Kang. Mais comment sais-tu ce que regarde Ji Hoo-Sunbae?

- Un soir on regardait la télévision et il y avait Iris. On a regardé l'épisode. Répondit Ji Hoo à la place de la jeune femme. Et comment je sais l'odeur de son shampooing c'est parce qu'il y avait sa bouteille qui était dans la salle de bain. Ajouta t-il en se levant pour se servir un verre.

- C'est vrai que lorsque tu vis avec quelqu'un même s'ils ne sont pas proches, ils apprennent des choses l'un sur l'autre. Fit Jae Kyung.

- Tiens. Fit Ji Hoo en tendant un verre de vin à Ga Eul qui le remercia. Je suis sur qu'au bout d'un certain temps, Jan Di et toi arriverez à nous battre. Plaisanta Ji Hoo en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

- ya! Ce n'est pas drôle, on aurait du gagner! Après tout on est marié. Ajouta le leader de mauvaise foi.

- Hum! Ga Eul-Unnie, j'ai entendu dire que tu faisais la publicité pour un restaurant? Les interrompit Min Ae en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

- Ne. Shin Woo-ya en est le propriétaire et le chef cuisinier. Je l'aide pour qu'il réouvre son restaurant. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Shin Woo? Ce n'est pas le gars que ma mère t'a présenté? S'exclama Jae Kyung étonnée. Tu le revois? Vous sortez ensemble?

- Ani. Je lui ai proposé mon aide c'est tout. Sa cuisine est vraiment délicieuse. J'en ai d'ailleurs parlé avec le Président Ha, et... mais j'en parlerais demain à la réunion. Fit-elle à Jae Kyung. Il devrait ouvrir dans quelques semaines.

- Comment se fait-il que nous ne sommes pas au courant de l'ouverture de ce restaurant? Demanda Jun Pyo. D'habitude, les restaurants nous envois des invitations.

- Il est redescendu à un 3 étoiles. Notre but est qu'il redevienne un 5 étoiles. Sourit la jeune femme en expliquant ce qu'elle voulait faire du restaurant.

- Mais sinon, ce Shin Woo comment est-il? S'intéressa sa meilleure amie.

- Hum..je ne sais pas trop. Répondit Ga Eul. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit. De toute façon je suis tellement occupée avec ce projet et la compagnie que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser. Fit-elle en toute franchise.

- Donc ces rendez-vous, c'étaient uniquement pour le travail? Demanda dépitée Jae Kyung.

- Ne. Acquiesça son amie en souriant. »


	12. Chapter 12

A partir de ce chapitre, je vais en faire des plus courts. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait et je suis désolée si le SoEul n'a pas duré longtemps mais j'avais envie que Ji Hoo ait lui aussi une fin heureuse.

* * *

Une dizaine de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la soirée chez les Goo. Tout le monde fut plutôt occupé et notamment Jae Kyung et Ga Eul. En effet, les deux jeunes femmes travaillaient sur un nouveau projet qu'avait proposé Ga Eul et qui avait fait l'unanimité à la réunion. Il s'agissait d'ouvrir une chaîne de restaurant en rapport avec les hôtels de la compagnie. Ga Eul avait parlé de l'actuel travail qu'elle faisait avec Shin Woo et le président Ha avait été enchanté de cette proposition. Il avait donc chargé sa fille et sa meilleure employée de travailler dessus.

Le 14 mars, alors qu'elles sortaient de l'immeuble où elles travaillaient, Jae Kyung commença à demander à son amie ce qu'elle comptait faire pour le White Day. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, Ga Eul la regarda totalement décontenancée. L'héritière ne put lui répondre car une voiture jaune vint s'arrêter devant les jeunes femmes. Woo Bin sortit de la voiture, salua Ga Eul et entraina sa fiancée avec lui dans la voiture. Ga Eul regarda partir les amoureux avec un petit sourire. La jeune femme était sur le point de se diriger vers le parking quand à sa grande surprise, une voiture de sport blanche s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Le moteur se stoppa et Ji Hoo descendit de sa voiture avec un petit sourire.

« - Ji Hoo-Sunbae? S'exclama surprise Ga Eul en suivant des yeux le jeune homme qui s'avança vers elle.

- Ga Eul-ya, as-tu mangé? Demanda t-il en l'entrainant en direction de la voiture.

- Ani, mais je dois... fit-elle tout en essayant de protester mais devant la force de son ami, abandonna et prit place sur le siège passager.

- Je connais un petit restaurant. Allons-y. Fit-il avant de démarrer et de se diriger dans les rues de Séoul.

- Ji Hoo- Sunbae? Tu ne travaille pas? Fit Ga Eul pour commencer la conversation.

- Ani, j'ai pris un jour de congé. Expliqua le jeune homme tout en se stationnant devant un endroit que connaissait bien Ga Eul.

- Sunbae! S'exclama la jeune femme ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils étaient devant le restaurant de Shin Woo. Que faisons-nous là? Je croyais que nous allions manger?

- Hum. Shin Woo-ya nous attend. Acquiesça le jeune médecin avec un air mystérieux.

- Shin Woo-ya? Répéta t-elle tandis qu'ils entraient dans le restaurant où il y avait une seule table de dressée au centre de la pièce. Whoua! Fit la jeune femme en voyant la décoration de guirlandes lumineuses et de pétales de fleurs. Quand est-ce que... mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Ji Hoo-ya, Ga Eul-sshi. Les interrompit Shin Woo qui venait d'entrer vêtu de son tablier de cuisinier.

- Gamsamnida, Shin Woo-ya. Le remercia le membre du F4. Ga Eul-ya, veux-tu t'asseoir? Proposa le jeune homme en l'installant à la table.

- Ce soir, les plats spéciaux du chef. Intervint le cuisinier avant de repartir dans la cuisine, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

- Comment as-tu fais? Fit-elle curieuse en regardant son compagnon dans les yeux.

- J'ai simplement contacté Shin Woo-ya. Répondit Ji Hoo en servant le vin. En fait, c'est grâce à Dae Hae.

- Dae Hae? S'exclama Ga Eul les yeux ronds.

- Hum. Hocha t-il. Quand j'ai appelé pour la remercier de ses chocolats de Saint Valentin. Se rappela le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

- Elle te les as offert? S'écria la jeune femme de plus en plus surprise.

- Ne. Et elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas oublier le 14 mars. Reprit Ji Hoo en buvant un peu de son vin. C'est le jour où les hommes répondent aux chocolats des femmes.

- Mais, je ne t'ai pas offert de chocolats, j'en ai offert à personne. Essaya de se remémorer la jeune femme en se concentrant.

- Ani, deux oiseaux étaient dans la boite de Dae Hae. Rectifia t-il en souriant. Je crois, que ta nièce t'a piégé. Rit -il en voyant la tête de son invitée.

- Sunbae... fit-elle un peu gênée.

- Ga Eul-ya, ce n'est pas grave. Profitons de cette soirée pour gouter aux plats de Shin Woo, araso? Je crois savoir que le restaurant réouvre la semaine prochaine. Fit-il en rassurant la jeune femme qui lui sourit.

- Hum. Dans ce cas, Sunbae, laisse moi t'inviter une prochaine fois.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent une agréable soirée, ponctuée par les délicieux plats que leur avait fait Shin Woo. Ji Hoo fut étonné de voir à quel point l'ami de Ga Eul était doué, il promit donc à la jeune femme qu'il viendrait apporter son soutien le jour de l'ouverture. Une fois le repas terminé, les remerciements donnés, le jeune couple s'en alla se promener dans le parc qui se trouvait en face du restaurant. La jeune femme se dirigea vers un banc et ne tarda pas à être rejointe par son ami. Ils restèrent assis en silence, profitant de la pleine lune et de la beauté environnante.

- Ji Hoo-Sunbae? Demanda t-elle en continuant de fixer le ciel plein d'étoiles. Quand as-tu compris que Jan Di n'était pas faite pour toi?

- Je crois que ce devait être après que les 3 épreuves soient passées et que nous ayons gagné. Dit-il en observant la jeune femme qui ne le voyait pas. Même après ça, j'ai continué de l'aimer. Mes sentiments ont changé quand je suis entré en fac de médecine. Expliqua Ji Hoo calmement.

- Pourquoi? Quelque chose s'est passé à ce moment-là? Continua Ga Eul curieuse.

- Hum... j'ai remarqué que je supportais son absence, alors qu'avant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rechercher sa compagnie. Répondit le jeune homme.

- Je vois, fit sa voisine. Je ressens la même chose pour Yi Jung-Sunbae. Pendant les 2 premières années à Jeju, je croyais que si je ne le voyais plus, j'allais mourir. Commença Ga Eul en souriant à ces souvenirs. Puis petit à petit, avec l'aide des enfants, j'ai commencé à m'habituer à son absence, maintenant, tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'il soit heureux. Finit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui la regardait. Quoi?

- La lune qui se reflète sur ton visage te rend encore plus belle. Constata t-il sans détacher son regard du visage de Ga Eul qui commençait à rougir. Ga Eul-yang, peux-tu arrêter de m'appeler Sunbae?

- Hum? S'étonna t-elle de cette demande.

- Allez viens, il est temps de rentrer. Proposa t-il en lui tendant sa main pour se lever.

La semaine suivant la soirée de Ji Hoo et Ga Eul, fut celle de l'ouverture du restaurant. La jeune femme avait fait une grande publicité pour cette ouverture et pas mal de journalistes, critiques culinaires et personnalités avaient fait le déplacement. Shin Woo avait donné le titre de directrice du restaurant à Ga Eul pour la soirée. Ce fut donc la jeune femme qui répondit aux questions des journalistes, conseilla les clients dans leurs repas. Lors du deuxièmes service, le F4 accompagné de leur femmes vint se présenter et leur amie les installa à la meilleure place. Chacun commanda un plat spécial, Jun Pyo demanda à Ga Eul d'emmener le chef cuisinier. La jeune femme savait que seul le F4 et particulièrement Jun Pyo pouvait donner une réputation au restaurant. Elle pria donc que son ami félicite Shin Woo, ce qu'il fit, au plus grand étonnement des autres clients du restaurant. Le F4 venait de décréter que ce restaurant était à leurs gouts.

Après cette réussite professionnelle et personnelle, Ga Eul eut encore plus les faveurs du président Ha. Ce dernier lui avait confié la cérémonie du mariage de sa fille, qui devrait se dérouler à l'hôtel de Séoul le mois prochain. Jae Kyung, Woo Bin et elle passaient donc beaucoup de temps ensemble pour finaliser les détails de la réception.

Tandis que Ga Eul passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler, Yi Jung apprenait à mieux connaître Min Ae. En effet, le potier s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments à l'égard de sa nouvelle amie et avait décidé de lui donner une chance.

Un jour, Yi Jung se rendit au studio de sa mère et fut surpris d'y trouver son père. Il se cacha derrière la porte pour ne pas se faire voir de ses parents et écouta leur conversation. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, le jeune homme apprit que la femme qu'il devait épouser quelques mois plus tôt n'était autre que Min Ae et que si son grand-père l'avait poussé dans ce mariage, c'était parce qu'il était mourant. Le jeune homme repartit d'où il était venu et roula jusqu'à chez Min Ae. Cette dernière habitait un appartement dans l'ancien quartier de Ga Eul. Quand elle vint lui ouvrir, la jeune femme trouva un Yi Jung avec la mine défaite, la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. Elle le fit entrer et pendant plusieurs minutes ils ne dirent pas un mot. Ce fut le jeune homme qui brisa le silence en premier.

« - Savais-tu que nous aurions pu nous rencontrer plus tôt? Commença t-il en la regardant.

- Comment? S'étonna Min Ae en le dévisageant.

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé d'un mariage arrangé que j'aurais du faire il y a quelques mois? Demanda t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Et bien, je viens d'apprendre que ce devait être toi.

- Quoi? Mais... s'exclama t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

- La riche famille d 'Incheon que je devais rencontrer par le biais de mon grand-père, c'était la tienne. Nos deux familles se connaissent depuis des années. Mon grand-père voulait voir son héritier se marier à l'un de ses plus proches amis. Fit Yi Jung en se levant et faisant les cent pas tandis que la jeune femme semblait de plus en plus inquiète.

- Je ne voulais pas faire ce mariage. Lâcha t-elle doucement. J'étais contre depuis le début. Je ne voulais pas me marier sans amour.

- Moi non plus. J'ai refusé le mariage et mon grand-père m'a déshérité. Rigola le potier.

- Pourquoi ris-tu? S'étonna Min Ae en venant se placer à ses côtés.

- Qui aurait cru que la fille avec laquelle je sors en ce moment devrais être ma femme? S'exclama t-il avant de partir dans un fou rire, suivit de la jeune femme.

- Peut-être que nous pourrions vraiment sortir ensemble? Proposa t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Au moins si on voit que l'on a vraiment aucuns sentiments l'un envers l'autre, on le saura et cela ne conduira pas à un divorce. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- D'accord. Accepta t-il en souriant.

Jae Kyung se trouvait dans son bureau avec Ga Eul quand son père entra. Il souhaitait discuter avec sa fille. Ga Eul les laissa donc parler pendant qu'elle repartait à l'hôtel. Il n'était pas encore midi et comme elle se trouvait sur le chemin de l'hôpital de Ji Hoo, elle décida de s'arrêter pour lui dire bonjour. Arriver à la réception, elle demanda si le docteur Yoon était occupé ou non. L'infirmière qui se trouvait présente lui indiqua le bureau du médecin et une fois Ga Eul partit en direction de l'ascenseur, les infirmières qui avaient vu la jeune femme commencèrent à ragoter. Ga Eul arriva au 5 ème étage, celui où se trouvait le bureau de son ami. Elle demanda où elle pouvait trouver le jeune médecin et cette dernière lui indiqua la sortie de secours. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire, Ga Eul partit dans un éclat de rire tout en se dirigeant dans la direction indiquée. La jeune femme poussa la porte de service et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait en train d'admirer la vue.

- Je crois que les infirmières ici ne comprennent pas ta passion pour les escaliers, Ji Hoo. Fit alors Ga Eul en s'approchant doucement du jeune homme qui sourit en la voyant.

- je constate que tu as suivi mon conseil. Répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Hum? Ah ne. Acquiesça t-elle en rougissant. J'ai apporté le déjeuner. Ajouta t-elle en soulevant sa main qui tenait un petit sac d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur. Tu n'a pas encore mangé?

- Ani. J'allais justement descendre à la cantine durant ma pause. Répondit Ji Hoo en lui indiquant de le suivre.

- Où va-t-on? S'étonna la jeune femme en le suivant dans son bureau.

- On sera plus confortable ici. Lui dit-il en lui présentant un fauteuil.

Les deux jeunes gens déjeunèrent tranquillement ensemble durant la pause du jeune homme. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, Ji Hoo raccompagna la jeune femme jusque dehors. Les infirmières n'avaient pas quitté des yeux les jeunes gens quand ils furent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Même les plus vieilles d'entre elles soupirèrent quand elles virent avec quel regard le plus beau médecin de tout l'hôpital observait la jeune femme.

- Hyung! S'exclama un infirmier en s'approchant de Ji Hoo qui se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs.

- Hum? Demanda t-il avec ses sourcils levés.

- Qui était-ce? Continua son jeune collègue. La prochaine fois qu'elle vient, tu pourra me présenter?

- Pourquoi? S'étonna le médecin. Je croyais que tu voyais quelqu'un?

- Ani, c'est qu'on a rompu. Répondit un peu gêné son compagnon.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois son style. Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Hyung! S'exclama faussement outré le jeune homme en suivant son supérieur dans l'ascenseur.

- Qui n'est pas le style de Jeremy? Les interrompit Jan Di en entrant à son tour dans la cage en fer. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas la jeune femme avec qui tu étais, Sunbae? S'excita t-elle en se tournant tout sourire vers son ami.

- C'était Ga Eul-yang. Lui répondit ce dernier.

- Ga Eul? Elle est venue te voir? Mais pourquoi? Les enfants vont bien? S'inquiéta soudain la jeune femme devant un Jeremy qui ne comprenait rien.

- Ne. Elle passait par là. A plus tard Jan Di-ya. Bonne chance pour ton examen. Lui dit-il avant de sortir à son étage.

- Tu connais la femme qui étais avec Hyung? Recommença le jeune infirmier. Elle a des enfants? Continua t-il mais Jan Di ne l'écoutait déjà plus, perdue dans ses pensées.

Le soir en rentrant chez elle, Jan Di raconta ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital à Jun Pyo qui se rangea du côté de sa femme concernant leur deux amis. Quelque chose se passait entre eux et il voulait savoir quoi.


	13. Chapter 13

Après avoir découvert que Ga Eul avait rendu visite à l'hôpital à Ji Hoo, Jan Di et son mari commencèrent à scruter leurs moindres mouvements. Malheureusement pour eux, les sujets de leurs observations étaient constamment occupé dans leur travail. En effet, le jeune homme passait le plus de temps possible à l'hôpital et à la fondation, son grand-père ayant pris la décision de lui léguer son poste de président. Ji Hoo essayait de son mieux pour concilier ses deux obligations. De son côté, Ga Eul était très prise pour le mariage de Jae Kyung et Woo Bin ainsi que son projet. Le président Ha avait convoqué en début du mois d'avril Ga Eul pour l'avertir qu'elle devrait partir aux États-Unis durant un mois, après le mariage de Jae Kyung. Au début réticente, la jeune femme y avait vu par la suite une grande opportunité. Elle accepta donc et prépara son voyage ainsi que la solution pour garder les enfants.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le mariage de Jae Kyung et Woo Bin et tout le groupe voulut donc organiser une petite soirée entre eux. Pour cette soirée, tout le monde répondit présent même Ji Hoo et Ga Eul. Ils avaient décidé d'aller manger au restaurant de Shin Woo, qui était devenu leur nouveau lieu pour les diners. Quand ils se furent tous retrouvés, Jun Pyo déclara que la soirée pouvait vraiment commencer.

« - Alors Woo Bin-ya, pas trop nerveux à l'idée de te marier avec Monkey, dans deux jours? Lui demanda le leader en souriant.

- Quand vas-tu arrêter de l'appeler Monkey? S'exclama exaspéré son ami en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Sa première impression fut la bonne, grimper sur le dos des gens en tirant leurs oreilles! Répondit Jun Pyo en se touchant l'oreille droite. Peut-être que ça viendra avec le temps.

- J'ai vraiment hâte d'être au mariage! S'exclama Jan Di avec un grand sourire pour son amie. Tu ne nous as rien dit, à propos de la décoration.

- Et bien, je n'en sais pas grand chose. C'est Ga Eul-yang qui a tout fait. Répondit l'héritière en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie qui rigolait à une blague de Yi Jung. Ga Eul-ya! L'interpella t-elle.

- Hum... Unnie? Demanda l'intéressée.

- Comment est la décoration pour le mariage? Continua Woo Bin en rigolant à l'expression de son amie.

- je ne dirais rien. Vous verrez le jour du mariage. Leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas Unnie, j'ai suivit à la lettre tes instructions. La rassura t-elle.

- Quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas là le lendemain de la cérémonie car il y a une grande réception pour la fusion de nos deux compagnies. Rappela Jun Pyo un peu triste que l'un des ses amis ne participe pas à une fête.

- Jun Pyo! Ils ne partent seulement qu'un mois. Et puis, c'est leur lune de miel! S'exclama outrée sa femme avant de le frapper au bras. De tout façon, deux personnes d'absentes ce n'est pas grand chose.

- En fait, trois. Désolé Sunbae, mais je ne pourrais pas être présente. L'interrompit Ga Eul avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Pourquoi? S'inquiéta Jan Di. Ton travail?

- Oui, je remplace Jae Kyung Unnie à New York. Répondit-elle en regardant son ainée.

- Oh, alors Appa te l'a demandé? S'excusa Jae Kyung. Je croyais qu'il l'aurait proposé à quelqu'un d'autre. Désolé.

- Ani, c'est une bonne opportunité de voir ce que font les autres entreprises. Si on veut que Hae Holding et Shinwa Group soient les meilleurs, ils faut connaître nos concurrents non? Fit-elle pleine d'entrain en parlant de son travail.

- Et combien de temps dois-tu partir? Demanda Yi Jung.

- Un mois. Répondit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son vin.

- Et tes neveux? Se demanda Jan Di. Tu ne les emmène pas avec toi?

- Ani, mais j'ai quelqu'un qui s'est proposé. Fit-elle en souriant et se tournant vers Ji Hoo.

- Ji Hoo-Sunbae? S'étonna sa meilleure amie avec un petit sourire en coin qu'eut aussi Jun Pyo.

- Ani, Ji Hoo Haraboji. Expliqua Ga Eul. Il m'a surpris à chercher quelqu'un et il s'est gentillement proposé.

- Ga Eul-ya, en parlant de Ji Hoo, est-ce que tu lui as rendu visite récemment, à l'hôpital? Demanda innocemment Jan Di qui jeta un coup d'œil à son mari.

- Ani, pourquoi? Demanda t-elle un peu mal à l'aise mais Ji Hoo qui se trouvait à ses côtés, lui prit la main en-dessous de la table et la serra fort pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait.

- J'avais cru t'apercevoir un jour, mais j'ai du me tromper. Répondit la jeune femme. C'était il y a presque un mois maintenant.

- Ah, ce jour-là, ne. Je passait par là pour aller à l'hôtel et je me suis arrêtée. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'irais à l'hôpital si je ne suis pas malade?

- Ah heu...hum, bon, commandons, j'ai une faim de loup! Fit-elle pour changer de conversation tandis qu'un serveur se dirigeait vers leur table. »

Le jour du mariage de Jae Kyung et Woo Bin arriva et tous les gens importants de Séoul, de Corée et d'Asie furent présent pour voir l'alliance entre deux grandes puissances coréennes mais aussi entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Jan Di et Ga Eul tout comme le F4 étaient bien évidemment les garçons et demoiselles d'honneur. Parmi le public, se trouvait bien sur, les familles mais aussi Min Ae et Lee Seong Hee,la mère de Yi Jung. Les vœux que s'échangèrent les mariés firent pleurer Jan Di et Ga Eul, ce qui fit sourire le F4. Après la cérémonie, les invités furent conduits dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel de la compagnie de Ga Eul. Quand les nouveaux mariés entrèrent dans la salle, ils restèrent sous le choc de la beauté des décorations. Les invités étaient émerveillés tout comme le reste du F4 qui se tourna pour voir où se trouvait la responsable de cette merveille mais ne la trouvèrent pas. Puis soudain, sortant des coulisses de la salle accompagnée de quelques serveurs, ils virent la jeune femme. Jae Kyung se dirigea avec de grandes enjambées, bousculant un peu de monde, elle alla se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« - Ga Eul-ya! Dit-elle dans ses bras. Merci. Comment as-tu pu faire quelque chose d'aussi magnifique? Demanda t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes mais avec un grand sourire.

- Unnie! S'exclama abasourdie Ga Eul. Ne pleures pas, tu va ruiner ton maquillage. La sermonna t-elle en souriant.

- Ga Eul-ya, tu es vraiment très douée. Les interrompit Woo Bin qui remercia lui aussi son amie en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Sunbae.... souffla t-elle. Je vous avais dit que je savais ce que je faisais! Leur dit-elle en les observant. Félicitations!!!!! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire et en rigolant.

- Ga Eul-sshi, pouvez-vous venir? Vint alors les interrompre un serveur nerveux.

- Désolée, je dois y aller. Je reviens. S'excusa t-elle en suivant son subordonné et ils disparurent dans les cuisines.

- Allez, allons saluer nos invités. Se reprit Jae Kyung en entrainant son mari vers les gens qui attendaient de leur souhaiter félicitation.

- Ga Eul aurait du faire notre mariage. Laissa échapper un peu jalouse Jan Di en regardant les décorations de la salle.

- Elle devrait avoir sa propre société. Intervint Min Ae sans remarquer les regards incrédules qui se posèrent sur elle. Quoi? Demanda t-elle en se rendant compte qu'on l'observait.

- Comment ça sa propre société? Lui fit répéter Yi Jung.

- Et bien, après la réussite du restaurant de Shin Woo-ya et maintenant l'organisation de ce mariage, je crois que Ga Eul-Unnie devrait fonder sa propre société et ne pas travailler que pour Ha Holding. Répéta Min Ae avant de se diriger vers l'un des buffets, laissant le F4 bouche bée devant la remarque pertinente de la cavalière de Yi Jung.

- Yi Jung-ya, je te cherchais partout. Les interrompit Lee Seong Hee. Je ne trouve pas Ga Eul-yang, est-ce que tu sais où elle se trouve? Demanda t-elle à son fils.

- Elle doit être en train de s'occuper des coulisses. Répondit-il en désignant la porte où elle était entrée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je dois dire, que la réception est magnifique. Je voulais la féliciter pour sa décoration. Woo Bin-ya m'a dit que c'était elle qui avait fait tout ça. S'émerveilla la mère de Yi Jung. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Ajouta t-elle avant de repartir d'où elle était venue.

- Où est passé Ji Hoo-Sunbae? Demanda alors Jan Di aux autres tout en scrutant la salle pour le voir mais n'y parvint pas.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Jun Pyo. Tu crois qu'il est parti?

- Je ne pense pas, il est venu avec Ga Eul-ya. Lui rappela Yi Jung avant de rejoindre sa cavalière à la table du F4. »


	14. Chapter 14

Le mariage battait son plein. Les invités avaient pris assaut de la piste de danse ainsi que les mariés. Jan Di scrutait la salle à la recherche de sa meilleure amie et de son meilleur ami mais ne les trouva pas. Son mari, Jun Pyo qui l'observait depuis un certain moment en eut marre. Il se leva et entraina sa femme danser. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme sourit tout en dansant avec son époux.

« - ça me fait penser à notre mariage. Dit-elle en regardant Jun Pyo droit dans les yeux tout en souriant.

- Moi aussi. Avoua t-il en souriant à sa femme. Tu cherchais Ji Hoo et Ga Eul? Demanda t-il en connaissant la réponse.

- Hum. Acquiesça t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à les voir, ils ont disparu depuis un certain temps maintenant. Peut-être s'est-il passé quelque chose.

- Je suis sur qu'ils vont bien. Ensemble ou pas. La réconforta Jun Pyo en tenant plus près de lui sa cavalière.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux? Fit-elle sa tête posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Ne. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne rien voir. Rigola le leader du F4. Je sais que vous croyez que je ne fais attention à rien à part toi. Mais je sais quand mon meilleur ami est heureux ou pas. Lui révéla t-il sérieux. Et depuis plusieurs mois, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Alors toi aussi tu l'a remarqué? S'étonna sa femme en levant son regard vers son mari.

- Bien sur! S'exclama offensé Jun Pyo. Enfin, c'est évident qu'il est amoureux de Ga Eul-ya! Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais même quand Ji Hoo-ya avait un faible pour toi, il n'était pas ainsi.

- Je sais!s'exclama Jan Di en souriant. Ji Hoo-Sunbae sourit et parle plus qu'avant. Lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Et il se montre de plus en plus aux soirées! Ajouta son mari en souriant. Bon, assez parlé d'eux, que dirais-tu d'aller continuer notre danse à la maison? Proposa le leader avec un air machiavélique sur le visage.

- Je me disais la même chose, mari. Accepta Jan Di en suivant son époux hors de la salle. Attends! On ne peut pas partir sans avoir dit au revoir à Unnie et Woo Bin-Sunbae! Reprit-elle en se retournant pour voir ses amis.

- Ne les dérangeons pas. Lui fit observer Jun Pyo en désignant le reste du F4 qui était en train de danser.

Tandis que les Goo quittaient la réception, le reste du F4 profita de la soirée jusqu'à la fin. Ga Eul se montra quelques minutes avant que les jeunes mariés ne quittent l'hôtel et put ainsi leur dire au revoir. La jeune femme devait se faire ramener par Ji Hoo mais une fois tous les invités partis ainsi que les familles des mariés, Ga Eul se trouvait seule avec les employés de l'hôtel. Elle décida donc de les aider un peu avant de rentrer. Elle était en train de débarrasser une table quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule. La jeune femme sursauta de peur et se retourna pour voir que c'était seulement JI Hoo.

- Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle en portant la main à sa poitrine. Tu m'as fait peur!

- Désolé, mais je me demandais si tu voulais danser? Fit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Quoi? Maintenant? Mais il n'y a pas de musique! Lui fit-elle observer en désignant la salle déserte.

- Et alors? Demanda Ji Hoo avec un petit sourire toujours la main tendue vers elle, qui l'accepta.

- Ji Hoo-ya, comment se fait-il que tu ne te montre que maintenant? Demanda t-elle tandis qu'ils dansaient sans musique.

- Je me trouvais à la fondation. Expliqua t-il. Des papiers de dernière minute à signer. Je croyais que je ne m'absenterais que quelques heures mais il faut croire... fit-il mais fut coupé par la musique que venait de commencer l'orchestre.

- Tu leur as demandé de jouer? S'exclama Ga Eul avec un petit sourire en direction de son cavalier après avoir vu l'orchestre qui jouait.

- Ani. Répondit-il sérieusement. C'est demain. Constata le jeune homme le regard fixé sur sa compagne.

- Hum. Affirma t-elle un peu triste à l'idée d'être loin de lui.

- Je serais là pour ton retour. Lui dit-il sérieusement.

- Et pour mon départ? Plaisanta Ga Eul en souriant.

- Je ne pourrait pas, je suis de garde. S'excusa t-il.

- Haraboji prendra bien soin des enfants, ne? Fit-elle un peu anxieuse à l'idée de les laisser aussi longtemps.

- Ne. La rassura t-il. »

Le couple resta ainsi, à danser pendant encore quelques minutes puis partirent ensemble.

Yi Jung était à son studio quand Ji Hoo vint lui rendre visite. D'abord étonné de voir le plus silencieux du F4 chez lui, le potier invita son ami à prendre une tasse de thé. Durant quelques minutes, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent sans parler. Ne tenant plus, Yi Jung se leva et alla se servir un verre de vin blanc.

« - Ji Hoo-ya! S'impatienta son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu me dire? Demanda t-il en fixant son ami qui ne levait pas ses yeux de la tasse qui avait l'air très intéressante.

- Yi Jung-ya, commença Ji Hoo en regardant son ami. Si Ga Eul-sshi sortait avec quelqu'un que tu considère comme ton frère, que ferais-tu?

- Tu veux savoir si je serais contre ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là? Comme Jun Pyo il y a 6 ans? Comprit le potier en retenant son sourire.

- Hum. Acquiesça le médecin.

- Je ne serais pas contre. Tu es mon meilleur ami et elle est la femme la plus précieuse pour moi. Lui répondit Yi Jung avec un petit sourire. Bien entendu, si tu lui fais du mal, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te casser la figure, frère ou non. Ajouta sérieusement son ami.

- Tu l'a compris depuis combien de temps? Fit JI Hoo en souriant à la remarque de Yi Jung.

- Quelques temps. En fait, tu te rappelles de notre discussion au Lounge après que Ga Eul ait paniqué d'avoir perdu les enfants? Lui demanda t-il en se rappelant ce souvenir qui avait eu lieu depuis plusieurs mois.

- Hum. Acquiesça le médecin. Depuis ce jour-là? S'étonna t-il.

- Ne. Au début je croyais que ce n'était pas réciproque mais après mon retour d'Europe, j'ai bien observé Ga Eul-ya et je dois avouer que j'étais jaloux. Parce qu'avant, c'était moi qui illuminait son visage dès que j'entrais dans la pièce. Souffla t-il nostalgique. Mais bon, je sais que tu ne lui fera pas de mal, du moins pas autant que je lui en ai fait. Ajouta le potier avec un regard triste.

- Comment va Min Ae-ya? Demanda soudain Ji Hoo comprenant que la discussion « Ga Eul » était finie.

- Bien, elle est en Chine en ce moment pour une exposition avec ma mère. Répondit Yi Jung avec une lueur dans le regard.

- Tu l'aime. Constata à son tour Ji Hoo en souriant à son ami avant de se lever. Au fait, Jan Di voulais que je te rappelle de venir ce soir chez eux. Je dois aller à l'hôpital. Ajouta t-il avant de partir.

Ce soir-là, Jun Pyo et Jan Di avaient invité leurs amis pour un petit repas même s'il manquait Jae Kyung, Woo Bin et Ga Eul. Ji Hoo avait amené les neveux de cette dernière, au début irrité d'avoir des enfants avec eux Jun Pyo les évitait, puis voyant qu'il commençait à y être habitué, le plus immature du F4 s'amusait comme un petit fou avec Dae Gil.

Ya, Goo Jun Pyo! S'écria sa femme énervée de voir son mari faire le fou avec les enfants. Quand vas-tu arrêter de te comporter en gamin? Ce n'est pas le meilleur exemple pour eux. Lui fit-elle remarquer pendant que Yi Jung et Ji Hoo souriaient devant les disputes de leurs amis.

- Je m'entraine! Répondit-il avant de faire descendre le garçon de son dos. Va donc jouer aux jeux vidéos. Lui conseilla le leader en désignant au garçon la console derrière lui.

- Tu t'entraine pour quoi? S'étonna sa femme. Ani! Goo Jun Pyo, n'y pense même pas! Comprit-elle soudain.

- Pourquoi? Répondit sous le choc Jun Pyo en s'avançant vers les autres.

- Je ne veux pas. Pas tout de suite, je veux d'abord avoir fait une première année de médecine. Lui rappela Jan Di sérieusement.

- Mais je ne veux pas être vieux pur avoir des enfants. Bouda alors le leader tandis que le F4 rigolait.

- Attendre un an, ne te vieillira pas, yobo. Répliqua sidérée Jan Di.

- Mais c'est trop long. Murmura t-il en continuant de bouder. A ce rythme là, Woo Bin-ya sera le premier. Fit-il avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux être le premier à avoir des enfants. Il y a à peine trois semaines que tu es d'accord pour t'occuper des neveux de Ga Eul-ya. Lui rappela en rigolant Yi Jung.

- Aish! S'exclama Jun Pyo en se tournant vivement vers son ami qui rigolait.

- Je suis sur, que tu sera le premier à avoir des enfants Jun Pyo. Le rassura Ji Hoo avant de se servir un autre verre.

- Enfin quelqu'un de mon côté. L'en remercia son ami avec un petit sourire.

- Quoique avec Woo Bin, on peut s'attendre à tout. Regarde, il est marié maintenant. Continua le jeune médecin qui s'amusait à tourmenter son meilleur ami.

- Aish! S'exclama le leader avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, laissant les trois autres rire de sa réaction. Vraiment personne n'est de mon côté! Se mit-il à crier, faisant redoubler les rire en bas. »


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain de la soirée chez les Goo, Yi Jung devait aller chercher Min Ae et sa mère à l'aéroport. Le jeune homme eut durant le mois qui s'était écoulé tout le temps de penser à ses sentiments envers la jeune protégée de sa mère. Le potier s'était rendu compte qu'au bout de quelques jours, la jeune femme lui manquait, comme lui avait manqué Ga Eul pendant 4 ans. Il avait essayé de se concentrer sur ses sculptures mais n'avait pas réussi à faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait totalement. Il aurait pu sortir tous les soirs pour s'occuper mais Yi Jung avait préféré rester chez lui à lire un bouquin ou bien appeler Min Ae en Chine. Donc le voilà où il se trouvait en plein milieu de l'après-midi, l'aéroport. Il regarda sa montre pour la dixième en l'espace de 20 minutes puis vérifia l'heure d'arrivée du vol en provenance de la Chine. Ne sachant plus que faire, il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, celui de Chu Ga Eul. Ce fut seulement au bout de la cinquième sonnerie que son amie décrocha.

« - Allo? Demanda une voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ga Eul-ya! Pourquoi ne décoches-tu que maintenant? Demanda t-il un peu nerveux.

- Yi Jung-Sunbae? S'étonna la jeune femme encore endormie.

- Hum, qui d'autre? Que faisais-tu? Tu ne prends même plus la peine de répondre à mes appels? La taquina t-il en souriant.

- Sunbae... il est une heure du matin, je dormais. Lui répondit-elle pas d'humeur à plaisanter quand cela concernait son sommeil.

- Vraiment? S'exclama t-il un peu honteux de l'avoir réveillé. Et bien, je vais te laisser dormir, dans ce cas. Ajouta t-il avant de raccrocher.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha.

- Ya! So Yi Jung! S'écria alors Ga Eul quand il décrocha. Tu me réveilles et après tu raccroche?

- je voulais te laisser dormir. Répondit-il en souriant devant l'innocence de sa meilleure amie.

- Ya! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda t-elle complètement éveillée maintenant. Ce n'est pas normal que tu m'appelle juste pour me réveiller.

- Et bien.... essaya t-il de commencer mais ne savait pas par où.

- Où es-tu? Demanda Ga Eul en entendant des voix derrière lui.

- L'aéroport.

- Tu viens chercher ta mère et Min Ae-sshi? Comprit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. Je vois.

-Tu vois quoi? Répliqua t-il suspicieux.

- Et bien que tu es impatient de revoir Min Ae-sshi et ne sachant quoi faire, tu m'appelle. Expliqua t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de 3 ans.

- Ani! S'exclama aussitôt Yi Jung avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

- Si j'étais toi, je lui dirais ce que je ressens. Fit-elle sérieusement. Tu ne voudrais pas que ce qui s'est passé il y a 6 ans ne recommence? Lui fit-elle comprendre tout en le taquinant à son tour.

- Ya, Ga Eul-ya! Je croyais que tu étais à peine réveillée mais à t'écouter, on dirait que tu attendais de me dire ça! Répliqua mi-amusé, mi-vexé le jeune homme.

- Comment pourrais-je faire ça à So Yi Jung? Demanda t-elle ironique. Prends-le plutôt comme un conseil. Ajouta t-elle.

- Ga Eul-ya, quand est-ce que tu rentre? Demanda t-il plus sérieux.

- Pourquoi, je vous manque?

- Hum. Surtout Ji Hoo-ya. Révéla son ami.

- Ji Hoo? Souffla t-elle rêveuse. Je reviens dans deux jours. Répondit Ga Eul. Je vais y aller. Et elle raccrocha.

- Il faut vraiment que l'on fasse quelque chose pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Murmura le potier après avoir rangé son téléphone dans sa poche.

Il ne patienta pas longtemps après son appel à Ga Eul, car sa mère et Min Ae venaient de sortir de la salle de débarquement et se dirigeaient vers lui. Les deux femmes avaient un grand sourire sur leur lèvres. Yi Jung embrassa sa mère en premier puis se tourna vers Min Ae qui rougit en le voyant lui sourire. Le jeune homme les entraina alors dans sa voiture et les conduisit dans un petit restaurant où il avait réservé.

- Comment était la Chine? Demanda t-il en regardant les deux femmes devant lui.

- Magnifique! S'exclama sa mère avec les yeux pétillants et un grand sourire. Mon exposition fut bien appréciée je pense.

- Ajumma, elle était magnifique. Intervint Min Ae. Vous devriez peut-être en faire une ici, à Séoul.

- Elle a raison Omma. Après tout, haraboji et Appa ne peuvent rien faire contre toi maintenant. Enchaîna son fils sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Lee Seong Hee. Les pièces que j'ai exposé en Chine, ont toutes été vendu. Il faudrait que j'en refasse d'autre. Réfléchit la femme en coupant un morceau de sa viande.

- Peut-être que Min Ae-ya pourrait exposer aussi. Proposa Yi Jung en observant à tour de rôle sa mère et la jeune femme.

- Comment? Mais je ne suis pas prête. S'exclama Min Ae nerveuse.

- Je vais réfléchir à ce que vous avez dit. Conclue Seong Hee. Sinon, Yi Jung-ya, comment avance ton travail?

- Et bien, Omma, j'ai eu du mal ces derniers temps. Lui répondit le jeune potier.

- Comment ça? S'inquiéta sa mère.

- Ce n'est pas Appa. La rassura t-il. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment d'inspiration.

- Ah je vois. Acquiesça sa mère. Et comment va Ga Eul-sshi? Demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire, elle considérait désormais la jeune femme comme quelqu'un de très précieux dans la vie de son fils et avait ainsi envie de la protéger.

- Et bien, elle revient dans deux jours des États-Unis. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Ses neveux ont réussi à s'habituer à Jun Pyo. Ajouta le potier en rigolant.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Seong Hee.

- Et comment va Ji Hoo-Sunbae? Demanda Min Ae sachant que ce dernier était amoureux de Ga Eul.

- Bien. Il travaille beaucoup en ce moment. Expliqua son ami. On ne l'a pas beaucoup vu, à part hier soir. Il a réussi à se libérer pour venir manger avec nous.

- Ga Eul-Unnie doit lui manquer. Affirma la jeune peintre avant d'avaler un morceau de son poisson.

- hein? S'exclama abasourdie la mère de Yi Jung. Ga Eul et Ji Hoo?

- Hum... et bien, les autres n'en savent rien mais Ji Hoo-ya m'en a parlé l'autre jour et il l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Répondit un peu gêné Yi Jung en rompant la promesse qu'il avait faite à son ami.

- Mais est-ce que Ga Eul-sshi ressent la même chose? S'intéressa la femme captivée.

- Je ne sais pas. On verra bien quand elle sera là. Lui dit-il pour couper court à la conversation.

Le jeune homme évita les questions persistantes de sa mère, qui abandonna au bout d'une demi-heure voyant que son fils ne laisserait filtrer aucunes informations. Le jeune homme raccompagna sa mère dans son studio ainsi que Min Ae. Le jeune homme était sur le point de regagner sa voiture, quand la jeune femme le rattrapa.

- Min Ae-ya? S'étonna le jeune homme en la voyant se précipiter vers lui en courant, essoufflée.

- Yi Jung, je voulais te dire... essaya t-elle de dire avant de reprendre son souffle. Voudrais-tu... un jour, que l'on sorte ensemble?

- Sortir? Ensemble? Mais on le fait déjà. Lui rappela t-il en souriant gentillement à la jeune femme.

- Ani, on ne sort pas ensemble comme un vrai couple. Ce que je veux dire c'est … mais elle fut coupée par un baiser de son interlocuteur.

- Que dirais-tu si on passait la soirée chez moi? Lui proposa t-il après le baiser. Je dois vraiment te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Pourquoi attendre ce soir? Sourit-elle avant de lui voler un petit baiser et de monter dans la voiture, laissant un Yi Jung perplexe mais content.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, les deux jeunes gens ne parlèrent pas. Chacun absorbé dans leur pensées. Ils se demandaient ce qu'il allait se passer. La voiture s'arrêta devant le studio du potier, ce dernier vint ouvrir la portière à la jeune femme qui sourit à son compagnon. Ils pénétrèrent dans le studio qui était encore dans le même état que l'avait laissé Yi Jung avant d'aller la chercher à l'aéroport. Il se dirigea vers le bar où il posa deux verres et une bouteille de vin blanc. Il prit les deux verres pleins et alla rejoindre la jeune femme qui s'était assise dans le canapé.

- Que voulais-tu me dire qui était important? Demanda alors Min Ae en buvant une gorgée du vin.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit ce mois-ci et j'en suis venu à une conclusion. Commença t-il en se levant et faisant les cent pas devant son invitée qui le regardait bizarrement.

- Laquelle?

- Tu sais ce que je ressentais pour Ga Eul-yang, non? Lui demanda t-il, en la voyant hocher la tête, il continua. Les sentiments que j'avais pour elle, ont laissé place à ceux d'un frère envers sa sœur.

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Avoua la jeune femme un peu perdue.

- Laisse-moi continuer. Lui dit-il en la regardant. Elle m'a dit un jour que si jamais elle rencontrait son âme sœur elle ne le laisserait pas partir, parce que sinon elle le regretterait. Fit-il avec un petit sourire en repensant à leur conversation 6 ans plus tôt. J'ai cru que je ne me remettrais pas de l'avoir perdue. Mais j'ai réussi. Ajouta t-il en se tournant vers elle. Grâce à toi. Finit-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

- Yi Jung.... murmura embarrassée Min Ae.

- Ce que je veux dire, ce mois sans toi, m'a semblé interminable. Je travaille dessus depuis ton départ et je ne l'ai toujours pas fini. Lui dit-il en désignant son pot non fini sur la table.

- Yi Jung....

- Min Ae-sshi, la chose importante que je voulais te dire ce soir, c'est que je crois que je t'aime. Avoua le jeune homme baissant sa garde de nouveau après Ga Eul, il y a plus de 4 ans.

- Yi Jung-ya, je suis contente que tu l'ai enfin réalisé! S'exclama t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou avec un grand sourire. Quand Ga Eul Unnie m'a avoué que tu avais changé, je ne voulais pas le croire. Avoua la jeune femme en rougissant.

- Tu as parlé à Ga Eul-ya? S'étonna le potier n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Mais quand?

- Et bien, on s'est parlé quelques fois au téléphone. Fit-elle. En fait, depuis l'ouverture du restaurant de Shin Woo-ya, on est devenue des amies. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Hum et donc vous parliez de moi? Plaisanta t-il sans déserrer son étreinte de la jeune femme.

- Hum ne. Mais parfois on se raconte nos journées. Au fait, que veux-tu faire pour notre premier vrai rendez-vous? Demanda Min Ae avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- et bien, ce que tu es en train de commencer me semble plutôt pas mal. Répondit Yi Jung complètement envouté par les baisers de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi pas? Mais je préférerai regarder un film, comme les couples normaux. Rigola t-elle en voyant l'expression déçue du potier. »


	16. Chapter 16

Maintenant que Yi Jung avait trouvé sa moitié, il ne restait plus que le silencieux et le mystérieux membre du F4. Ji Hoo, au contraire de ses amis ne faisait pas beaucoup les gros titres des journaux et il en était plutôt satisfait. Les seules fois où l'on mentionnait son nom était lors des soirées de la meilleure société de Corée. Bien que tout le monde savait qui il était, Yoon Ji Hoo pouvait se vanter de passer parfois incognito dans certaines situation au contraire de Goo Jun Pyo ou de So Yi Jung qui eux, déclenchaient des émeutes.

C'est pourquoi, il demanda à ses amis de ne pas l'accompagner à l'aéroport quand il irait chercher Ga Eul. Ces derniers avaient sans aucune peine accepté sa requête, voyant de sa part une invitation à les laisser seuls pour leurs retrouvailles. Le F4 ainsi que Jan Di avaient très bien compris que leur jeune ami était amoureux de la jeune femme et que cela devait être réciproque. Jan Di fut la moins étonnée au contraire de Jae Kyung qui se lamentait de n'avoir rien vu venir.

C'est ainsi que Yoon Ji Hoo se trouvait dans le hall de l'aéroport d'Incheon, patientant comme les autres personnes, l'avion en provenance de New York. La beauté et la taille du jeune homme ne passa pas inaperçue pour sa plus grande frustration. En effet, toutes les femmes qui se trouvaient sur le chemin de la salle d'attente, le dévisageaient se demandant qui il pouvait bien venir chercher. Les plus jeunes se prirent à rêver qu'il venait chercher ses meilleurs amis et qu'ainsi elles pourraient voir le F4, d'autre pariaient sur le fait qu'il était peut-être là pour récupérer une jeune femme. Ji Hoo fit comme s'il ne les entendait pas et vérifia toutes les dix minutes à quelle heure arrivait l'avion. Il patienta encore quelques minutes puis ayant un peu soif, alla au distributeur et se servit une boisson. A ce moment-là, un journaliste d'un grand quotidien le croisa et intrigué de le voir errer dans l'aéroport sans le reste du F4, se mit à le suivre. Il vérifia s'il avait son appareil photo mais constata qu'il n'avait seulement que son téléphone. Se maudissant intérieurement, il reporta son attention sur le plus mystérieux du F4.

Ji Hoo se tendit d'un seul coup quand il entendit l'hôtesse annoncer l'arrivée de l'avion de la jeune femme. Au bout d'insoutenables minutes d'attente, le jeune homme put enfin apercevoir la femme qui hantait ses pensées depuis plusieurs mois. Ga Eul remarqua instantanément Ji Hoo qui l'attendait un peu en retrait des autres personnes venant accueillir leur famille ou ami. Sachant qu'elle aurait l'air d'une gamine, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de courir dans sa direction, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ji Hoo lui sourit et tendit les bras dans lesquels elle s'engouffra, manquant de le faire tomber.

« - Aish, Ga Eul-ya, qu'as-tu mangé pour que tu sois si lourde? Lui demanda t-il sans toutefois la lâcher.

- Ji Hoo-ya! S'exclama t-elle en se reculant légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je viens juste d'arriver et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueille?

- Désolé. Répondit-il en se dégageant d'elle et se dirigea récupérer son sac. As-tu d'autre bagages? Lui demanda t-il en revenant vers elle.

- Ani. Répondit-elle toujours avec le sourire. Où sont les autres? S'étonna la jeune femme en scrutant les alentours mais ne vit pas le F4 mais seulement des petits groupes de gens qui observaient la scène de retrouvailles.

- Ils ont préféré attendre ce soir. Une petite soirée. Dit-il en lui prenant la main et l'entrainant vers la sortie sans se soucier des regards qui les suivaient.

- Hum... Ji Hoo-ya, pourquoi nous regarde t-ils tous? Murmura Ga Eul inquiète au jeune homme.

- Peut-être que le fait que je fasse partie du F4 ou bien que je vienne chercher une jolie jeune femme à l'aéroport qui en me voyant se jette sur moi? Répondit Ji Hoo faisant semblant de réfléchir.

- Aish! Je suis partie seulement un mois et je retrouve le plus fascinant du F4 à faire des blagues. S'exclama dépitée Ga Eul en lançant un petit regard en biais à son ami.

- Fascinant? S'étonna t-il en s'arrêtant pour la regarder. Tu me trouve fascinant? Lui redemanda Ji Hoo avec une ébauche de sourire sur le visage tandis que Ga Eul rougissait.

- Ani, peut-être avant, mais maintenant que tu te comporte comme Jun Pyo ou Woo Bin- Sunbae, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai bien pu te trouver! Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire quand elle le laissa planté là.

Voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la file d'attente des taxi, le jeune homme la rattrapa et l'entraina où était garée sa voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à chez Ga Eul se fit dans un silence confortable que personne ne voulut briser. Ji Hoo aida Ga Eul à déposer ses affaires et pour le remercier, cette dernière l'invita à rester plus longtemps, ce qu'il accepta.

- Ji Hoo-ya, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Commença la jeune femme une fois le thé servit.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna t-il après une gorgée.

- Et bien, pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, à l'aéroport.

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je? Tu as dit que j'étais fascinant. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire mettant mal à l'aise son hôte. Je m'en fiche que tu m'ai comparé à Jun Pyo ou Woo Bin. Ajouta le jeune médecin en posant sa tasse et se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

- Vraiment? S'exclama soulagée son amie. Alors je peux te demander encore quelque chose? Se risqua la jeune femme. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué? Continua t-elle après que le jeune homme ait acquiescé à sa précédente question.

- Hum je crois que oui. Affirma t-il sérieusement. Bien que tes neveux nous ont gardés occupés, je dois bien avouer que si tu avais été là, mes journées auraient été parfaites. Ajouta Ji Hoo en prenant Ga Eul par la main pour la faire asseoir à ses côtés.

- Vraiment? S'exclama t-elle sans cacher sa joie.

- Et moi? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué? Lui demanda t-il pendant qu'ils s'installaient confortablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. J'étais étonnée de voir que tu m'avais manqué autant que mes neveux. Avoua t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Raconte moi comment était New York. Lui dit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Ga Eul sonne et que Jan Di la prévienne de leur rendez-vous de ce soir. Les deux jeunes gens se quittèrent donc avec regrets mais savaient qu'ils se retrouveraient dans quelques heures.

Pendant que Ji Hoo écoutait le voyage de Ga Eul, le journaliste qui se trouvait à l'aéroport quelques heures plus tôt, était désormais dans le bureau de son patron et lui racontait ce qu'il avait vu, concernant l'un des F4. Le patron voyant son chiffre d'affaire qui pourrait augmenter avec une histoire sur le plus imprenable du F4, confia donc à ce journaliste l'article qui révèlera au monde entier la fiancée de Yoon Ji Hoo.

La soirée fut l'occasion pour tout le monde de se retrouver ensemble et de raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le mois qui venait de s'écouler. Woo Bin et Jae Kyung avaient passé leur lune de miel en Chine où en avait profité le gangster pour mettre en ordre son business. Jan Di avait reçu quant à elle son acceptation pour la fac de médecine, Jun Pyo n'avait pas arrêté de travailler et parfois s'amusait avec les neveux de Ga Eul. Cette dernière raconta à ses amis son stage eet les conférence auxquelles elle avait participé.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que Ga Eul et Jae Kyung étaient revenues et à peine eurent elles franchies les portes de l'entreprise que le président Ha désira les voir. Une fois installées dans le bureau du père de Jae Kyung, ce dernier donna la raison au fait qu'il voulait les voir toutes les deux. En effet, maintenant que sa fille unique était mariée, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait le retenir plus longtemps dans sa compagnie. Il observa les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient de part et d'autre de la table et commença à s'adresser à sa fille.

« - Jae Kyung-ha, commença le vieil homme. J'ai décidé de me retirer du poste de président à partir de Septembre. Fit-il avec un petit à sa fille qui le regardait les yeux ronds.

- Appa! S'exclama t-elle. Tu veux dire que je vais reprendre la présidence à partir de Septembre? Tenta d'encaisser la jeune femme en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

- Hum. Acquiesça t-il, puis se tournant vers Ga Eul. Ga Eul-ya, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait grande impression à New York. La félicita t-il.

- Gamsamnida. Répondit-elle avec un petit salut.

- Cela confirme donc que j'ai bien fait de te nommer Vice-présidente de la compagnie. Ajouta le père de Jae Kyung avec un grand sourire avant de se lever, laissant les deux jeunes femmes bouche bée.

- Quoi? S'exclama perdue Ga Eul. Vice-Présidente? Mais il y a ici des personnes beaucoup plus qualifiées que moi.

- Peut-être, mais ces personnes ont toutes mon âge. Je désire que la compagnie rajeunisse. Et quoi de mieux que de nommer le meilleur élément de la compagnie pour soutenir ma fille. Rétorqua t-il en revenant vers elles avec un dossier dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Lui demanda la future présidente.

- Ce dont vous aurez besoin pour prendre la relève. Fit-il en donnant aux femmes deux dossiers.

- Quand fera-tu l'annonce? Fit Jae Kyung en feuilletant les dossiers de même que Ga Eul.

- En septembre, pour l'anniversaire de la compagnie. D'ici là, je veux que vous gardiez ceci secret. Les prévint-il en les regardant à tour de rôle. Ga Eul-sshi, j'ai déjà informé le secrétaire Kim de votre nouveau poste.

- Comment ça? Voulut-elle savoir intriguée.

- Et bien, c'est lui qui m'a suggéré ton nom. Étant le Vice-Président, je me devais de l'écouter. Il désirait prendre sa retraite depuis quelques temps. Ajouta le président Ha en souriant. Ne sois pas étonnée Ga Eul-sshi, ton travail est largement reconnu dans la compagnie.

- Gamsamnida. Le remercia t-elle en rougissant.

- Contrairement à Jae Kyung-ya, tu va devoir apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour gérer une entreprise. Lui apprit-il en l'observant. Secrétaire Kim est tout à fait d'accord pour te prendre à son service. Pour assurer la transition. Rigola le vieil homme. Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter.

- Dans ce cas, on part en première. Fit sa fille en se dirigeant avec Ga Eul vers la porte du bureau.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu va devenir Vice-présidente. S'exclama d'excitement la future présidente en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

- Chut!!!!!!! lui répondit-elle en lui mettant la main sur la bouche pour qu'elle se taise. On ne doit en parler à personne. Lui rappela t-elle un peu nerveuse.

- Pff... bon et bien je vais aller le dire à Woo Bin-ya. Répondit-elle en souriant tout en repartant vers son bureau.

Ga Eul retourna à son bureau en repensant à ce qu'elle venait d'accepter. Elle allait devenir dans moins de trois mois vice-présidente d'une des plus grosses compagnies asiatiques , voir mondiale. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. La jeune femme pénétra dans son département et fut surprise d'y trouver son assistante, complètement débordée. A peine fut t-elle installée dans son bureau, que cette dernière la prévint que son patron avait un appel.

- Oui? Demanda Ga Eul en prenant le téléphone.

- Ga Eul-ya? Demanda une voix à l'autre bout.

- Kim Joo? S'exclama t-elle surprise. Comment vas-tu? Et l'hôtel?

- On va bien! Rigola le jeune homme. Mais Jeju sans toi n'est plus pareil! Ajouta t-il d'une petite voix. J'espère qu'à Séoul tout se passe comme tu veux.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point. Murmura t-elle en souriant. Pourquoi appelles-tu?

- Il y a quelques jours, une personne est venue à l'hôtel. Il te cherchait. Répondit-il un peu inquiet.

- Et que lui as-tu dit? Demanda la jeune femme sans comprendre l'inquiétude de son ami.

- Et bien il posait des questions aux alentours te concernant. Il a du apprendre que tu avais la garde des enfants car il fut soudain très intéressé. Continua t-il. J'ai discuté avec la grand-mère de la plage, et elle m'a avoué qu'elle lui avait tout raconté de ta situation.

- Comment ça il était intéressé par le fait que j'ai la garde des enfants? S'inquiéta t-elle en se redressant dans le fauteuil.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je me suis dit que s'il venait à Séoul pour te retrouver, il fallait que tu sois au courant. Affirma Kim Joo.

-Gamsamnida Kim Joo-ya. Le remercia t-elle avant de raccrocher. »


	17. Chapter 17

Sur une table basse trônait une vingtaine de photographies, toutes concernant Yoon Ji Hoo. Parfois sur quelques unes se trouvait avec lui une jeune femme brune, qui devait faire une tête de moins que lui. Les photos où il était accompagné de la jeune femme avaient été prise en l'espace de 15 jours et sur toutes ces photos, le jeune homme semblait heureux d'avoir cette femme inconnue à ses côtés. Quelqu'un se pencha plus près de la table basse et ajouta un lot de photographies qui devaient dater de plus de 4 ans.

« - Regarde! S'exclama la personne qui venait d'arriver. J'ai trouvé les photos d'évènements avec le F4 d'il y a 4ans. Peut-être que ça pourra t'aider.

- Gamsamnida. Mais ce qui pourrait m'aider, c'est de savoir le nom de cette femme! S'exclama alors l'homme qui avait pris les photos et qui n'était autre que ce journaliste de l'aéroport.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander la liste des passagers du vol New York-Séoul? Demanda son collègue sérieusement.

- J'ai pris rendez-vous avec eux, je dois y aller demain. Répondit-il.

- Ya! Song Woo! Ne sois pas si abattu. Je suis sur que tu trouvera qui elle est. En tout cas, il est vraiment amoureux. Ajouta son collègue en désignant le jeune homme sur les photos. Et pourquoi ne suis-tu pas la femme? S'exclama t-il soudain.

- Aish! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? S'étonna Song Woo en se levant. J'y vais. »

Le journaliste partit donc en direction de l'hôpital où il savait qu'à cette heure-ci, la jeune femme se montrerai. Au bout de deux heures d'attente, il soupira. La jeune femme ne s'était pas montrée. Frustré il rentra chez lui.

De son côté, Ga Eul avait annulé son déjeuner avec Ji Hoo car le secrétaire Kim lui avait demandé de travailler avec lui sur quelques dossiers importants. Depuis que le Président Ha lui avait annoncé son intention de la nommer Vice-présidente, la jeune femme faisait des heures supplémentaires avec le secrétaire Kim qui lui montrait tout ce qu'elle devait savoir pour le remplacer dans sa fonction. Seuls Woo Bin et Ji Hoo étaient au courant du changement imminent dans la société Ha car les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas pu leur cacher. Quand ils apprirent la nouvelle, les deux garçons ne furent étonnés seulement par le poste que Ga Eul occuperait. Bien que Ji Hoo ne l'avait pas montré, il était agréablement surpris de voir que la femme qu'il aimait avait réussi à grimper les échelons de la société seulement par sa simple volonté et son travail et non grâce à un nom ou héritage. Son admiration envers elle n'avait alors cessé de croître. Quand il travaillait à l'hôpital, il attendait impatient l'heure du déjeuner, moment qu'ils passaient ensemble, même si les infirmières continuaient de s'extasier sur la perfection du couple qu'ils formaient. En effet, les infirmières et presque tout le personnel féminin savait que le plus beau médecin de l'hôpital était désormais un homme prit, alors quand elles voyaient arriver l'amie de Yoon Ji Hoo, certaines la maudissaient et d'autre l'enviaient.

Ce soir-là, Ga Eul avait prévenue sa voisine qu'elle rentrerait tard et qu'elle ne devait pas l'attendre pour coucher les enfants. La jeune femme revint voir le secrétaire Kim qui lui avait demandé de ramener un dossier dans son bureau.

« - Ga Eul-sshi, vous pouvez rentrer si vous voulez. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Ani, mais allez-y, je dois encore vérifier que tout est en ordre pour les publicités de notre nouveau téléphone. Répondit-elle en rendant le sourire à l'homme qui s'habillait pour quitter le bureau.

- Dans ce cas... vous savez, c'est exactement pour ça que je vous ai choisi pour reprendre cette place. Fit-il en désignant le siège et le bureau.

- Pourquoi? Demanda t-elle intriguée.

- Et bien, vous aimez votre travail et la compagnie. Des personnes comme vous qui ne désirent pas le pouvoir est quelque chose d'assez rare. Répondit-il avant de la laisser seule. »

Ga Eul retourna donc à son bureau où elle s'installa confortablement pour relire les propositions de publicités que son équipe avait proposé. Tandis qu'elle relisait la dernière idée, le téléphone de la compagnie sonna, la faisant sursauter.

« - Allo? Répondit-elle.

- Mademoiselle Ga Eul? Demanda la voix du concierge à l'autre bout du fil. Il y a quelqu'un qui vous demande.

- Quelqu'un? Il est dans le hall? S'étonna Ga Eul en se redressant de son fauteuil.

- Hum. Je le fais patienter? Proposa l'homme un peu gêné.

- Ne. Dites-lui que j'arrive. Merci. Répondit-elle avant de raccrocher et de ranger ses affaires puis quitta le bureau et vérifia que tout était éteint. »

Quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur, la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut Yoon Ji Hoo qui se tenait devant elle, souriant. Une fois qu'elle s'approcha de lui, son sourire se fit plus grand et la jeune femme ne vit plus que lui. Le hall de la compagnie était flou et seul le jeune homme semblait réel. Ga Eul vint à sa rencontre. Derrière elle se trouvait le concierge qui sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. Ji Hoo brisa le mince espace entre eux et la prit dans ses bras, surprenant au premier abord la jeune femme mais finalement lui rendit son étreinte.

« - Ji Hoo-ya? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-là? Lui demanda t-elle toujours dans ses bras.

- Je savais que tu n'aurais pas le temps de manger. Je connais un super endroit qui sert à toutes les heures. Lui offrit-il en se dégageant puis l'entraina hors du bâtiment.

- Gamsamnida. Répondit la jeune femme quand il lui ouvrir la portière passager de la voiture. Mais j'aurais pu conduire. Ajouta t-elle en le voyant se mettre au volant.

- Et risquer de tomber de sommeil en plein milieu du chemin? S'exclama t-il calmement en la regardant. Tu tombes de fatigue. Constata t-il.

- Ani. Rétorqua t-elle en secouant la tête mais quelques secondes plus tard elle bailla.

- As-tu si faim que ça? Redemanda le jeune homme au bout de quelques minutes. Ga Eul-ya? S'étonna Ji Hoo en se tournant vers le siège passager pour voir qu'elle dormait déjà. »

Le jeune homme la reconduisit alors directement chez elle. Arrivé à son appartement, la voisine qui gardait les enfants vint lui ouvrir et la remerciant d'avoir veillé sur eux, lui dit qu'il se chargerait du reste. La vieille femme rentra donc chez elle, en laissant Ji Hoo s'occuper de coucher Ga Eul. Une fois dans son lit, cette dernière supplia au jeune homme de rester à ses côtés. Surpris et embarrassé, il accepta néanmoins. Il s'étendit donc à l'autre extrémité du lit, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son amie. Soudain, Ji Hoo sentit les bras de la jeune femme se refermer autour de sa taille et sa tête venir se poser contre sa poitrine. Peu habitué à une telle intimité avec le sexe opposé, il se crispa, ne bougea plus, retint sa respiration puis ce fut au moment où il entendit son nom sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme, qu'il se détendit d'un coup. Il baissa son regard vers elle et sourit quand il aperçut un petit rictus se former sur son visage quand elle prononça pour la deuxième fois son nom.

Song Woo arpentait les couloirs du magazine dans lequel il travaillait avec la tête haute, un sourire de triomphe sur le visage et un dossier assez épais dans ses mains. Il se dirigeait tout droit vers le bureau du rédacteur en chef à qui il allait montrer l'article de sa carrière. Le journaliste frappa à la porte, un « entrer » lui donna le signal, il pénétra dans le bureau du rédacteur en chef et avec un grand sourire lui annonça que son article pourra paraître dans le prochain numéro. Song Woo déposa alors le dossier sur le bureau et attendit le verdict. Celui-ci le transporta de joie quand il eut l'approbation de le continuer et au plus vite. Le rédacteur en chef lui donna une invitation pour une soirée organisée par Shinwa Company avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Le sourire de Song Woo s'agrandit encore plus quand il repartit à son bureau, tenait le carton pour le scoop de l'année.

Le secrétaire Kim avait ordonné à Ga Eul de quitter le travail plus tôt ce jour-là pour qu'elle puisse aller récupérer ses neveux. Au sein de la compagnie où elle travaillait, seuls quelques personnes savaient pour sa vie privée et notamment les enfants. Ses collègues au département de la publicité avaient été mis au courant dès le départ ainsi que le secrétaire Kim, qui trouvait la jeune femme encore plus incroyable à ses yeux. Il se disait souvent qu'elle irait loin si elle le désirait. La jeune femme envoya alors un message à Ji Hoo pour lui dire qu'elle serait chez elle de bonne heure. En effet, depuis la fois où il avait été la chercher au travail et où il s'était endormi à ses côtés, le jeune homme venait la chercher tous les soirs depuis une semaine et ils rentraient ensemble chez la jeune femme où il parfois il restait dormir avec elle. Bien sur, rien ne s'était passé, mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Elle fut donc sur le chemin de l'école de ses neveux qui l'attendaient patiemment. Ga Eul descendit pour aller à la rencontre de leur professeur, qui lui apprit que quelqu'un était venu et avait demandé à voir les enfants. La jeune femme écouta calmement ce que lui disait son interlocutrice mais une angoisse l'envahit. Elle remercia le professeur, prit les enfants et les aida à monter dans la voiture. Dae Hae lui apprit que leur école ferait un spectacle dans deux semaines et que sa tante pourra voir ses progrès en danse. Ga Eul lui affirma qu'elle sera présente et demanda à sa nièce si elle voulait qu'elle invite le F4 et Jan Di à venir la voir. La fillette accepta, heureuse que des personnes viennent la voir. Jaloux de l'attention dont recevait sa sœur, le garçon apprit à Ga Eul qu'il était le seul de sa classe à savoir lire un livre en entier. La jeune femme pria intérieurement à l'intention de sa grande sœur et de sa famille, espérant que de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir ce que devenaient les deux enfants. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se gara à sa place de parking, ouvrit la portière et dit aux enfants de monter les premiers. Ga Eul était en train de verrouiller sa voiture, quand elle se sentit observée. Lentement elle se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un était derrière elle mais ne vit rien. Haussant les épaules, elle entra dans l'immeuble sans faire attention à un jeune homme qui s'était caché derrière un arbre, à la gauche de l'immeuble où elle venait d'entrer.

Ce même soir, un événement important pour la Shinwa Compagny se déroulait dans l'un des plus luxueux hôtel après celui de Ha Holding. Jun Pyo accompagné de sa femme et la mère du jeune homme se trouvaient être les hôtes de cette soirée qui regroupait tous les plus influents hommes et femmes de la péninsule coréenne mais aussi de toute l'Asie. Le F4 étant grandement attendu, notamment Yoon Ji Hoo et So Yi Jung, les deux seuls célibataires les plus demandés de Corée. Song Woo Bin et sa femme, Ha Jae Kyung faisaient ainsi leur première sortie officielle en tant que jeunes mariés et beaucoup de journalistes et photographes attendaient de pouvoir les prendre en photos. A tour de rôle, les couples ou célibataires invités à cette soirée firent leur apparition, sous les flashs des photographes et les questions des journalistes. Song Woo Bin et Jae Kyung apparurent devant tout le monde, avec de grands sourire puis repoussant les questions, se dirigèrent dans la salle où se tenait la soirée. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut l'apparition de So Yi Jung qui était accompagné par Min Ae. Quand on lui posa la question pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, il répondit naturellement que c'était sa petite amie. Les femmes qui avaient entendu la réponse du Casanova, manquèrent de s'écrouler et se retinrent de faire un scandale. Le jeune potier fit un grand sourire en direction de sa cavalière qui le lui rendit quoiqu'un peu nerveuse. Arrivés dans la salle, le potier et la jeune femme allèrent saluer leurs amis puis se dirigèrent vers Lee Seong Hee.

Song Woo sentit monter en lui l'excitation et l'adrénaline du scoop quand il attendit avec impatience l'arrivée de Yoon Ji Hoo qui ne devrait plus tarder. Tous les membres du F4 étaient présent, sauf lui. Le journaliste se demanda, inquiet s'il viendrait et avec qui. Mais ses doutes s'envolèrent quand le jeune homme en question sortit de la limousine, puis il se tourna pour aider une jeune femme à en descendre. C'était bien la première fois que l'héritier de la fondation Yoon arrivait à une soirée mondaine accompagné d'une femme. Les journalistes se précipitèrent alors tous sur lui et sa compagne, posant des questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas. Le couple continua son chemin jusque dans le hall de l'hôtel et pour la première fois, le plus silencieux et mystérieux du F4 fit son plus beau sourire, mais si les journalistes et photographes le vit, ce n'était pas vers eux qu'il était destiné, mais bien à la femme qui l'accompagnait. Ga Eul lui rendit son sourire et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la salle, loin des journalistes.


	18. Chapter 18

Après la réussite de la soirée de Shinwa Compagny, Ga Eul et Ji Hoo étaient repartis chez le jeune homme. En effet, les neveux de la jeune femme étaient gardé par le grand père du médecin et comme il était une heure avancée de la nuit, Ji Hoo lui proposa de rester dormir chez eux, ce qu'elle accepta. Durant la soirée, leurs amis virent que le « couple » était encore plus proche qu'avant et les regards ainsi que leurs gestes ne mentaient pas, il se passait définitivement quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'une simple amitié. Surprenant tout le monde, Yi Jung leur avait alors révélé, pendant que Ga Eul et Ji Hoo discutaient à l'autre bout de la salle, que ce dernier était venu le voir le mois dernier pour lui demander si cela le dérangeait s'il sortait avec la jeune femme. Les yeux grands ouverts, le F3 ainsi que Jan Di et Jae Kyung se tournèrent pour les observer. Si le F3 et leurs femmes s'y attendaient, les autres personnes présentes dans la salle se demandaient s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble de même que les journalistes qui attendaient dehors.

Song Woo ne put se retenir de sourire tout en sortant son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de son rédacteur et lui apprit qu'il avait pris la photo qu'il attendait. L'homme alla directement au magazine où il finit son article avant de l'envoyer à l'impression. Pendant qu'il attendait sa feuille, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, pensant à tous les magazines qui allaient se vendre dans quelques heures.

Le lendemain matin, Ga Eul fut réveillée par son téléphone. Elle se mit à chercher à tâtons l'appareil, sa tête encore sous la couette et les yeux fermés. Quand elle décrocha, elle put entendre une Jan Di hystérique.

« - Ya! Jan Di-ha! S'exclama t-elle encore endormie en écartant le téléphone de son oreille.

- Ga Eul-ya! C'est horrible! As-tu vu le journal ce matin? Lui demanda extatique son amie.

- Ani, on est dimanche et c'est mon jour de repos. De plus je suis chez Ji Hoo. Lui répondit-elle en baillant. Pourquoi?

- Ji Hoo-Sunbae? S'étonna la femme de Jun Pyo oubliant ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Aish! Ga Eul-ya, il y a en première page du journal de ce matin Ji Hoo-Sunbae et toi. Lui expliqua t-elle en revenant au sujet.

- Quoi? S'écria alors Ga Eul en se levant d'un bond mais se tenant la tête dû à un mal de crâne. Comment ça?

- Et bien, hier soir il y avait les journalistes et bien apparemment vous étiez suivi parce qu'il y a tout un article sur vous deux. Répondit Jan Di. Probablement TOUTE le Corée est au courant que vous sortez ensemble.

- Quoi? Répéta la jeune femme en sortant de son lit et se dirigeant vers la cuisine où se trouvait le jeune homme en question. Ji Hoo-ya? L'interpella t-elle oubliant que Jan Di les écoutait.

- Ga Eul-ha, tu es réveillée? Bien dormi? Demanda t-il en venant plus près mais lui désigna son téléphone. Qui est-ce ? Fit-il en remuant les lèvres sans produire de son.

- Aish! Jan Di-ya, je te rappelle. S'exclama alors Ga Eul en raccrochant sans attendre la réponse de son amie. Ji Hoo-ya, est-ce qu'il y a le journal de ce matin? Reprit-elle en fouillant la cuisine puis la salle à manger.

- Sur la table. Répondit-il calmement en la regardant prendre le journal.

- Quoi? C'est pas vrai! Lâcha alors Ga Eul bouleversée. Co..comment ont-ils..su? Souffla t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé toujours le journal dans les mains.

- Ga Eul? L'interpella alors Ji Hoo qui se précipita vers la jeune femme qui était livide. Que se passe t-il? S'inquiéta le médecin voyant qu'elle était ailleurs.

- Regarde. Lui dit-elle simplement en levant les yeux vers lui. Comment ont-ils sur? Redemanda t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne sais pas. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler. Peut-être que vous devriez rester ici. En attendant que ça se calme. Proposa t-il à la jeune femme.

- Tu crois qu'ils savent où j'habite? S'inquiéta à moitié hystérique son amie en le regardant.

- Hum... apparemment ils ont dû nous suivre depuis pas mal de temps. Répondit-il avant de prendre le journal et de chercher l'article les concernant. Regarde. Lui dit-il en désignant les photos de leur déjeuners. Depuis une semaine, tu n'es pas venue à l'hôpital. Lui fit-il remarquer.

- Mais comment ont-ils su pour Dae Hae et Dae Gil? Murmura Ga Eul. À part être allé chez le F4 ou l'école, je ne les ai pas exposés! Continua t-elle. Et si jamais à cause de ça, on me les retire? Ils vont être séparés! Je peux pas leur faire ça! Commença Ga Eul en se levant presque hystérique devant Ji Hoo inquiet.

- Ga Eul-ya! Lui dit-il en la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle se calme. Rien de tout ceci ne va arriver. Araso? Le F4, Jan Di et Jae Kyung, on ne leur laissera rien arriver. Lui promit-il en l'étreignant.

- Hum... acquiesça t-elle en rendant son étreinte. Je vais aller chercher quelques affaires, pendant qu'ils dorment encore. Fit-elle au bout de quelques minutes, calmée.

- Tu veux que je viennes?

- Ani. Combien de temps crois-tu que nous devrions rester? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Au moins une semaine. Le temps qu'ils trouvent quelque chose de plus intéressant. Répondit-il en souriant.

La jeune femme partit donc à leur appartement, laissant le soin à Ji Hoo de s'occuper des enfants. Ga Eul commençait à arriver dans son quartier quand elle remarqua que plusieurs voitures de presse étaient garées non loin de son immeuble. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qui ils attendaient. Elle se rappela alors qu'il y avait un autre passage pour accéder à l'immeuble. La jeune femme le prit et se dépêcha de sortir de sa voiture puis de s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble. Dans le hall, le maitre d'hôtel la vit et lui fit comprendre qu'il s'occupait des intrus, elle le remercia en souriant et se faufila dans les escaliers de secours. **Mieux vaut se faire le plus discret possible**. Pensa t-elle en arrivant à son étage.

Tandis que Ga Eul faisait de son mieux pour éviter les journalistes, il y avait dans un petit café de Séoul, un jeune homme feuilletant le magazine qui venait de sortir. Devant lui se trouvait les photos de la jeune femme qu'il observait depuis quelques semaines déjà. Un petit rictus se dessina sur son visage quand il referma le magazine. **Ainsi elle sort avec une personne riche. La chance me sourit enfin, petit frère**. Se dit-il à lui-même avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

Durant toute sa journée de repos, Ga Eul essaya de se calmer en jouant avec ses neveux mais son inquiétude augmentait d'heure en heure, ce que remarqua le grand-père et Ji Hoo. Dès son retour la jeune femme avait expliqué à ses neveux la situation, ces derniers n'eurent pas l'air perturbés. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Ga Eul n'était pas le fait d'être pourchassé par des journalistes, parce qu'elle savait très bien que Ji Hoo ferait tout pour que rien ne lui arrive à elle ou ses neveux. Non, ce qui la gênait dans cette affaire, était la possibilité que quelqu'un vienne lui enlever les enfants. Cette idée la poursuivait depuis maintenant une dizaine de jours et elle n'avait pas encore eut l'opportunité d'en parler avec le F4 ou Jan Di.

Ne pouvant plus rester assise, Ga Eul se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sans voir les regards intrigués de Ji Hoo et son grand-père. Le jeune homme la suivit alors.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda t-il après s'être mis derrière elle, la faisant sursauter de peur.

- Sunabe! S'exclama t-elle en portant la main à sa poitrine.

- Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas. Constata le jeune homme. Dis moi.

- Rien, il n'y a rien, vraiment. Mentit Ga Eul en évitant son regard.

- Tu ne m'appelle Sunbae seulement quand tu es perdue dans tes pensées. Lui fit-il remarquer en cherchant son regard.

- Peut-on aller ailleurs? Répondit-elle alors, question à laquelle il acquiesça.

- Ici, on ne sera pas dérangé. Dit-il refermant la porte de la salle de musique derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a quelques jours. Commença Ga Eul en tournant en rond devant un Ji Hoo qui attendait patiemment la suite. Un ami de Jeju m'a apprit qu'une personne s'était renseignée sur moi. Elle a apprit que j'avais eu la garde de mes neveux. Fit-elle en levant son regard vers lui. Et hier quand je suis allée les chercher à l'école, leur professeur m'a dit qu'un homme s'était présenté et avait demandé où j'habitais et de voir les enfants. Et maintenant avec cet article et leur photo.... essaya t-elle de finir mais tout le stress accumulé eut raison d'elle et elle s'écroula en pleurs sur le sol.

- Ga Eul-ha! Fit Ji Hoo en se précipitant vers la jeune femme qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Je suis là, chut. Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Et si... il voulait les récupérer? Je ne sais même pas qui il est! Répondit-elle en reniflant.

- Écoute, il ne leur reste qu'une semaine d'école. Commença le jeune homme en continuant de la consoler. Le matin du va les emmener, et le soir j'irais les chercher si tu fini tard. Araso? Proposa t-il. Et si jamais il arrive quelque chose, tu peut compter sur le F4, tu le sais?

- Je sais. Acquiesça Ga Eul en essuyant ses larmes. Mais, il pourrait être présent à la fête de l'école jeudi.

- Je ne pense pas qu'avec le F4 il essayera une attaque.

Le lendemain, Ga Eul se prépara, anxieuse de commencer la semaine. Elle réveilla les enfants un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et prépara le petit déjeuner. Elle était tendue et Ji Hoo le remarqua tout de suite. Le jeune homme lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à l'école et son travail mais elle avait refusé, lui faisant comprendre que c'était à elle de s'en charger. Les trois invités partirent donc les premiers, puis vint le tour de Ji Hoo. Son grand-père l'avait averti qu'il souhaitait se retirer et qu'il l'annoncerait dans quelques jours. Ji Hoo se préparait à reprendre son poste depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Arrivée à l'école, Ga Eul accompagna les enfants jusqu'à l'entrée où l'accueillit le professeur de sa nièce.

- Ga Eul-sshi, comment allez-vous? Lui demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Vous avez lu l'article. Comprit Ga Eul à la façon dont la regardait la professeur.

- Ne. Est-ce qu'ils viendront pour la fête? S'intéressa tout de suite la femme.

- Hum... je ne sais pas. A quelle heure cela commence? Répondit-elle.

- Vers 13h. A ce soir. Lui fit la femme avant de rentrer avec les enfants dans la classe.

Ga Eul alla directement après ça à la compagnie. A**u moins ici, les journalistes ne me poursuivront pas.** Se dit-elle dans la voiture en se garant à sa place. Elle sortit donc de sa voiture, prit l'ascenseur du parking et appuya sur le 3 ème étage. La jeune femme devait d'abord aller à son bureau pour discuter des idées de publicité. Comme tous les jours, l'ascenseur fit un premier arrêt au rez-de-chaussée. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Ga Eul, qui était seule, se trouva envahit d'une dizaine de personnes. Ces dernières restèrent bouche bée en voyant qu'ils avait devant la fiancée de Yoon Ji Hoo. En comprenant ce qu'ils devaient penser, la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son étage, tout en écoutant ce que l'on disait sur elle et ses relations avec le F4. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 3 ème, Ga Eul se fraya un passage pour sortir mais se cogna contre quelqu'un, qui n'était autre que le Vice-président. Ce dernier sourit à la jeune femme qui était embarrassée.

- Ga Eul-sshi! S'exclama t-il content de la voir. Je venais justement vous chercher. Il y a une réunion qui nous attends. Ajouta t-il en poussant la jeune femme dans l'ascenseur.

- Hum... je dois... avec mon équipe..discuter des prochaines publicités. Essaya t-elle de dire en entrant avec lui dans la cage en fer où régnait un silence, dû à la présence du Vice-président.

- Je sais, mais c'est une réunion assez urgente, concernant l'anniversaire de la compagnie. Lui fit-il comprendre avec un sourire entendu.

- Araso. Fit-elle gênée, pour toute réponse.

- Alors comme ça vous connaissez le petit-fils de l'ancien Président Yoon. Fit-il tout bas mais quelques personnes présentes entendirent. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'aller pêcher avec le président Yoon. Se rappela l'homme en souriant alors que Ga Eul commençait à ressembler à une tomate.

- Si j'étais vous, j'irais voir du côté du lac sur la rive gauche du fleuve. Lui répondit-elle dans un souffle et avec un petit sourire.

- Vraiment? S'exclama le secrétaire Kim faisant sursauter quelques personnes. Et bien à partir de Septembre, j'irais faire un petit tour là-bas. Ajouta t-il en rigolant. Nous y sommes. Fit-il en sortant de l'ascenseur suivit de Ga Eul qui ne prêta pas attention aux murmures qui se refermaient derrière elle.

- Hum... sur quoi porte la réunion? Demanda alors la jeune femme en suivant son supérieur dans la salle de réunion.

- Président Ha souhaite certainement annoncer aux actionnaires la relève concernant la compagnie. Après tout, l'annonce officielle aura lieu dans deux mois. Répondit l'homme en entrant à l'intérieur de la salle où se trouvait toute une assemblée.

- je ne vois Jae Kyung Unnie. Murmura Ga Eul en cherchant des yeux son amie sans prêter attention à certaines femmes qui la dévisageaient se demandant qui elle pouvait bien être.

- Oh, Agasshi vient avec le Président. Annonça alors le Vice-Président en se levant, suivit des autres pendant que les deux principaux intéressés faisaient leur entrée.

La réunion commença dès que le président Ha se fut installé, sa fille à sa droite et le Vice-président à sa gauche. Le père de Jae Kyung annonça, comme l'avait prédit le secrétaire Kim, sa retraite qui prendrait lieu en Septembre. La vingtaine d'actionnaires présent ne furent pas plus surpris que ça. Ils attendaient de savoir qui prendra la suite, question à laquelle le président répondit en désignant sa fille. Jae Kyung se leva et salua les personnes devant elle, faisant un clin d'œil à Ga Eul qui lui sourit. Son père annonça par la suite que le Vice-président prendrait sa retraite en septembre mais cette fois, il ne dit rien quant à son successeur. Puis se fut le tour de Jae Kyung de prendre la parole. La jeune femme leur expliqua alors les changements et les améliorations qui suivraient sa nomination. Les actionnaires approuvèrent vivement les idées qu'elle présenta. Parfois durant son temps de parole, la jeune femme se tournait vers Ga Eul qui sourit en écoutant son amie expliquer les idées qu'elles avaient eu au cours de ces dernières semaines.


	19. Chapter 19

La publication de l'article concernant leurs amis, avait inquiété le F3 ainsi que Jan Di. Cette dernière avait été la première à prévenir sa meilleure amie. Quand Jan Di repensait à l'appel qu'elle avait passé quelques jours plus tôt, elle sourit en repensant au fait que Ga Eul avait passé la soirée chez Ji Hoo et à en croire le peu de mots échangés, ce n'était pas la première fois. Quand Ga Eul lui avait raccroché au nez, Jan Di s'était précipité vers son mari pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Jun Pyo fut alors contaminé par la curiosité de sa femme et chercha par tous les moyens à joindre Ji Hoo ce même matin. Le leader ne réussit à joindre son meilleur ami qu'au milieu de la matinée, Jun Pyo demanda alors plus de détails concernant sa relation avec Ga Eul mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut droit qu'à des réponses d'une syllabe. Frustré, il appela Yi Jung et Woo Bin et les informa qu'une réunion était de rigueur. Comme toujours quand cela concerne le F4, les trois garçons se rejoignirent donc au Lounge.

« - Pourquoi cette réunion, Jun Pyo? Demanda Yi Jung qui venait d'arriver accompagné de Woo Bin.

- Avez-vous vu le journal de ce matin? Leur demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés.

- Ani, pourquoi? S'étonna le gangster.

- Regardez. Leur dit-il en leur donnant le journal et le magazine qu'il avait prit à sa femme.

- Ji Hoo et Ga Eul-yang le savent? S'exclama alors Yi Jung inquiet.

- Hum. Jan Di a prévenu Ga Eul-ya dès qu'elle a lu le journal. Affirma Jun Pyo en soupirant.

- Ji Hoo-ya? Demanda Woo Bin en se servant un verre.

- Apparemment, Ga Eul a passé la nuit chez lui. Leur apprit Jun Pyo avec un petit sourire. Jan Di a entendu Ji Hoo quand elle parlait à Ga Eul et il était en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Ajouta le leader devant ses amis ébahis.

- Whoua! Alors là, il n'y a plus aucuns doutes. S'exclama content le gangster.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'ils ont pris les neveux de Ga Eul en photo. Les interrompit Yi Jung sérieusement. Je veux dire, on connait la situation de Ga Eul-ya. Certaines personnes pourraient vouloir la faire chanter. Leur fit-il comprendre.

- Rien que l'année dernière, l'histoire avec mon grand-père? Leur rappela le potier. Jun Pyo, tu ne peut rien faire pour les photos? S'adressa t-il à son ami.

- Hum.., non. Elles sont déjà sorties. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris il ne reste pratiquement plus d'exemplaires. Répondit-il négativement.

- Donc on ne peut rien faire pour aider Ga Eul. Se demanda Woo Bin les yeux dans le vagues.

- Peut-être que si. S'exclama soudain Jun Pyo. Woo Bin, peux-tu mettre tes hommes sur Dae Gil et Dae Hae?

- Bien sur! Répondit-il en prenant son téléphone.

- Yi Jung, tu ne connais pas quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser les journalistes pour qu'ils arrêtent de suivre Ga Eul-sshi ou Ji Hoo-ya?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Acquiesça le potier. »

Durant plusieurs heures, le F3 prépara leur munitions au cas où ils en auraient besoin. Ce dimanche là, ni Jae Kyung, Jan Di ou Min Ae le passèrent avec leur maris ou compagnons respectifs.

Grâce à la prise en charge de cette affaire par le F4, Ga Eul put retrouver un peu de tranquillité d'esprit. Si les ragots circulaient encore sur Ji Hoo et elle, la rumeur la plus diffusée au sein de la compagnie Ha était la relève au poste de Vice présidence. En effet, au détour d'un couloir, une assistante avait entendu parlé de la retraite du président Ha et du Vice Président. Bien entendu, tout le monde savait déjà que Jae Kyung allait reprendre la succession mais personne ne savait encore l'identité du futur vice président. Beaucoup disaient que ce serait Chu Ga Eul, ou bien quelqu'un du service des finances. Les suppositions allaient bon train et durant ce temps-là, Ga Eul n'entendit pas les chuchotements la concernant.

Ce jeudi-là, Ga Eul avait appelé Jan Di pour lui demander s'il était libre cet après-midi. La jeune femme lui répondit que oui et se dirent rendez-vous à l'école des enfants. Ga Eul avait aussi envoyé un message à Ji Hoo et au reste du F4 pour leur demander s'ils étaient libre pour venir à la fête. A part Jun Pyo et Jae Kyung, tout le monde répondit présent. Ga Eul prit donc congé de ses collègues qu'elle avait prévenu et se rendit à l'école où la fête venait à peine de commencer. Dès qu'elle poussa la porte de la classe de Dae Hae, elle fut accueillit par ses neveux qui lui sautèrent au cou. Les enfants firent visiter leurs classes à leur tante en attendant que le spectacle commence. Au bout d'une heure, les parents et amis s'installèrent dans le grand amphithèâtre. Ga Eul réserva quelques places pour ses amis. Ces derniers qui venaient juste d'arriver attendirent que les lumières commencent à s'éteindre pour se faufiler à l'intérieur sans être trop remarquable. Ga Eul fixait la scène quand elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, sursautant de peur, elle se tourna sur sa droite et vit Ji Hoo à ses côtés. Tournant la tête à gauche, elle aperçut Jan Di, Yi Jung et Woo Bin qui lui sourirent. La jeune femme se détendit aussitôt au contact de Ji Hoo.

Jan Di resta les yeux fixés sur la scène tandis que défilait les enfants de toute l'école. Vers la fin du spectacle, le directeur annonça la dernière représentation qui était un mini-ballet organisé par la classe de Dae Hae. La fillette était seule sur scène, portant le tutu. La fillette leva la tête et fit un grand sourire. Jan Di tourna alors la tête en direction de sa meilleure amie et constata que cette dernière avec les larmes aux yeux mais un grand sourire sur son visage. Jan Di fut pour la première fois jalouse de Ga Eul. On pouvait voir qu'elle était fière de sa nièce, comme si c'était son propre enfant. Elle reporta alors son attention sur la scène et suivit la danse de la fillette mais son esprit était ailleurs. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de très important et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, le dire à Jun Pyo.

Les enfants couraient partout, allant vers leurs parents ou amis. Tout à coup, des cris hystériques se firent entendre et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ga Eul pour comprendre que les autres parents avaient remarqué la présence du F4. La jeune femme rigola en voyant que ses amis étaient entourés de fans ou d'enfants. Yi Jung paraissait horrifié par les adolescentes qui essayaient de l'embrasser, Woo Bin essaya tant bien que mal de repousser les femmes d'âges mûre et Ji Hoo comme d'habitude gardait son calme. Il remarqua que Ga Eul l'observait et lui sourit. Cette dernière alla dans les coulisses pour féliciter ses neveux. Ces derniers lui sautèrent au cou lui demandant si elle avait aimé. Tout en rigolant, la jeune femme les prit par la main et les amena dans la cour. Au moment où ils étaient sur le point de franchir le seuil, quelqu'un lui mit un mouchoir sur le nez et en l'espace d'une seconde, s'évanouit, suivit des enfants.

Jan Di venait de réussir à libérer le F3 de leurs assaillantes. Les hommes de Woo Bin qui étaient restés en arrière firent une sorte de barrage autour de leur maitre et de ses amis. Tandis que Yi Jung s'excusait auprès des personnes, Ji Hoo chercha des yeux Ga Eul ou les enfants, mais ne les vit nulle part.

« - Jan Di-ya, l'appela t-il en se tournant vers son amie. Tu n'as pas vu Ga Eul ou les enfants? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Hum... ani. Répondit-elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçut, elle se dirigeait dans les coulisses. Peut-être qu'elle y est encore. Proposa la jeune femme en le regardant bizarrement. Pourquoi?

- Moi aussi je l'ai vu se diriger là-bas, mais c'était il y a un plus d'une demi-heure! Répondit-il inquiet. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle serait déjà revenue?

- Où est passée Ga Eul-ya? Les interrompit Woo Bin en s'approchant d'eux avec un grand sourire, suivit de Yi Jung.

- Elle n'est pas encore revenue des coulisses, apparemment. Lui répondit Jan Di en désignant l'amphithéâtre.

- Quoi? S'exclama Yi Jung. Mais je viens de voir les derniers enfants sortirent. Leur dit-il.

- Elle ne serait pas partie sans nous, quand même. S'exclama le gangster en plaisantant.

- Je vais l'appeler. Fit Ji Hoo en composant le numéro de la jeune femme. Ça ne répond pas. Dit-il en se tournant vers ses amis qui commençaient à s'inquiéter.

- Je vais parler avec les professeurs pour voir s'ils l'auraient vu. Dit Jan Di en se dirigeant vers la professeur de Dae Hae.

- Je met mes hommes sur le coup. Ajouta Woo Bin, se dirigeant vers ses hommes.

- Sunbae! S'exclama alors Jan Di inquiète. La professeur vient de me dire que Ga Eul a déjà récupéré les enfants. Elle a ajouté que trois hommes la suivaient.

- Quoi? Fit Ji Hoo perdant son calme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent? Demanda Yi Jung intrigué. Tu crois que c'est pour faire du chantage? Proposa le potier en repensant aux photos.

- Je crois que ça doit avoir un rapport avec les enfants. Comprit aussitôt Ji Hoo en se rappelant la conversation avec la jeune femme un plus tôt dans la semaine.

- Comment ça? Voulut savoir Jan Di.

- Yo! Les interrompit Woo Bin en revenant vers eux. Mes hommes sont en train de regarder les vidéos de surveillance. Peut-être qu'ils verront où est passée Ga Eul-ya.

- Dis-leur de vérifier pour les autres jours de la semaine. Trois hommes. Lui fit son ami médecin.

Le gangster prévint ses hommes qui lui annoncèrent que trois hommes avaient enlevés la jeune femme et les enfants. Le sang de Ji Hoo ne fit qu'un tour et accompagné de ses amis les rejoignit dans la salle des vidéos. Yi Jung remarqua que la voiture avait une inscription sur le côté, Woo Bin contacta tous les gens du milieu mafieux pour les mettre sur le coup. Jan Di appela Jun Pyo et Jae Kyung pour les prévenir de la situation. Cette dernière se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis à l'école où étaient encore le F4.

Pendant que le F4, Jan Di et Jae Kyung faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour la rechercher, Ga Eul se trouvait prisonnière, attaché à ses neveux dans un vieil hangar. Ses neveux avaient tellement peur qu'ils ne disaient rien. La jeune femme voulut les réconforter mais quand elle essaya de bouger, quelqu'un l'en empêcha en lui donnant un coup au visage. Le coup fut tellement violent que la jeune femme cria avant d'en recevoir un autre.

- Vas-tu te taire! Lui cria alors l'homme qui la frappait.

- Noona! S'exclama Dae Gil pleurant de voir sa tante souffrir.

- Tais-toi! Répondit l'homme en s'approchant pour le frapper mais Ga Eul se mit devant l'enfant pour le protéger et reçut le coup à sa place.

- Stop! Lui ordonna un autre homme en s'approchant du petit groupe. Il faut qu'elle soit encore vivante pour nous donner ce que l'on veut.

- Que voulez-vous de moi? Demanda t-elle en les regardant.

- Mais ton argent bien sur! Répondit le deuxième homme avec un rictus.

- Argent? S'exclama Ga Eul. Mais je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Leur avoua t-elle effrayée.

- Vraiment? Pourtant il paraît que tes parents et ta soeur t'ai laissé pas mal de fric. Fit le premier homme en la dévisageant.

- Co..comment le savez-vous? Souffla t-elle étonnée.

- On a fait notre petite enquête. Répondit le deuxième.

- C'était donc vous à Jeju? Comprit soudain la jeune femme.

- Kang Wa, Yoon Wa. Allez surveiller l'entrée. Je dois discuter avec ma petite-soeur. Intervint une troisième personne. Chu Ga Eul, heureux de faire ta connaissance. Lui dit-il en se mettant à son niveau.

- Comment ça votre petite-soeur? Demanda intriguée la jeune femme.

- Je suis le jeune frère du mari de ta soeur. Révéla l'homme. Bien sur, je ne suis pas étonné que tu ne sache pas mon existence. Mon frère n'aimait pas trop parler de sa famille.

- Pourquoi? Lui demanda Ga Eul.

- Mais parce que je veux récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Répondit-il en regardant les enfants.

- NON!!! cria t-elle comprenant ce qu'il voulait. Jamais vous n'aurez leur garde! Je suis leur seule famille.

- Ani, j'ai autant de droits que toi d'avoir leur garde. Je suis leur oncle après tout! Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Vraiment? Comment un oncle pourrait-il blesser ses neveux? S'exclama horrifiée la jeune femme. Tout ça pour avoir le droit de toucher leur argent. Je comprends pourquoi Oppa ne parlait pas de sa famille. C'est un terme que vous ne méritez pas. Ajouta méchamment Ga Eul, les yeux remplis de haine.

- Comment? S'exclama t-il en colère. De toute façon, une fois le seul obstacle sur ma route supprimé, je pourrais les avoir. Se reprit l'homme en prenant quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Tout à coup, des bruits de bagarre se firent entendre. L'homme qui se tenait devant Ga Eul se tendit en voyant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, laissant apparaître le F4 au complet. Jun Pyo les cheveux en bataille et la bouche en sang tenait par les bras un des deux hommes tandis que Yi Jung avait l'autre. Woo Bin s'avança ainsi que Ji Hoo. Ce dernier se stoppa en voyant ce que tenait le troisième homme: un revolver en joug devant Ga Eul et les enfants. Ces derniers fermaient les yeux.

- N'avancez pas! Leur cria t-il avec un petit rictus. Ou je tire.

- Vous croyez vraiment que vous réussirez à nous échapper? Lui fit remarquer Jun Pyo de son air hautain.

- Vous ne ferez rien. Leur répondit avec confiance l'homme. Parce que ma petite-soeur compte beaucoup à vos yeux, n'est-ce pas?

- Quoi? Soeur? S'étonna Woo Bin en regardant tour à tour Ga Eul et l'homme pour y voir une ressemblance.

- Hum... mon frère était le mari de sa soeur. Expliqua avec un petit rire l'homme en se rapprochant de Ga Eul, qui pleurait silencieusement en voyant le revolver de plus en plus proche d'elle.

- Vous voulez récupérer les enfants. Constata le plus silencieux du F4. Vous croyez vraiment que l'on va vous laisser faire ça? Lui demanda JI Hoo sarcastique.

- Hum. Affirma l'homme.

Soudain, quelque chose se produisit. Un coup de feu retentit. Des cris se firent entendre. Le F4 se précipita vers l'endroit où le coup de feu était parti. Woo Bin fut le plus rapide. Il vit alors que l'homme qui venait de menacer Ga Eul était à terre. Sa femme venait de lui sauter dessus et elle était encore sur lui pour l'empêcher de se lever. Le gangster sourit à Jae Kyung puis se tourna vers les enfants qui avaient criés. Yi Jung le rejoignit suivit des 2 autres qui avaient attaché les hommes.

- Ga Eul-ya! S'exclama horrifié le potier en voyant son amie en sang.

- Ji Hoo-ya, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital! Cria alors alors Woo Bin ne sachant pas s'il devait la prendre dans ses bras ou non.

- Oppa! Sanglota Dae Hae en voyant Ji Hoo venir à leurs côtés. Unnie, est morte?

- Ani, on va l'emmener à l'hôpital, araso. Lui répondit Ji Hoo sans perdre son calme.

- Dépêchez-vous. Je m'occupe d'eux. Leur dit Jun Pyo en désignant les criminels.

Woo Bin fut celui qui prit Ga Eul dans ses bras, pendant que Yi Jung s'occupait des enfants qui pleuraient. Ji Hoo aidait son ami avec la jeune femme. Arrivé à la voiture, le médecin se mit derrière avec la jeune femme pour voir sa blessure. Il constata que le coup de feu avait simplement traversé l'épaule droite de la jeune femme. Il prit sa veste et l'appuya contre la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Ga Eul transpirait tant que le jeune médecin lui essuya le front avec sa chemise. Sentant quelque chose sur son visage, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais tout était flou. Ga Eul laissa échapper un murmure qui attira l'attention de Ji Hoo.

- Ga Eul-ya! S'exclama t-il doucement en lui caressant le front.

- Ji Hoo? Murmura t-elle en refermant les yeux. Dae..Hae? Dae … Gil? Souffla t-elle que lui seul entendit.

- Ils vont bien. La rassura t-il en souriant tout en faisant pression sur son épaule.

La jeune femme retomba dans l'inconscience juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent à l'hôpital où travaillait Ji Hoo. En voyant leur médecin préféré arriver avec une personne en sang dans ses bras, les infirmières se dépêchèrent de prévenir les docteurs de garde. Woo Bin et Yi Jung accompagné des enfants les suivaient de près pendants que Ji Hoo transportait Ga Eul au service des urgences. Ce dernier se mit automatiquement en mode »médecin », donnant des ordres aux infirmières présentes et demandant les meilleurs médecins présents. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un chirurgien vint prendre en charge le cas de Ga Eul, décrétant qu'elle avait besoin d'une opération d'urgence. L'équipe qui s'occupait d'elle l'emmena alors en chirurgie. Le F4 et les enfants ne pouvaient que patienter.


	20. Chapter 20

Lee Seong Hee entra dans le studio de son fils. Ce dernier était en train de faire de la poterie et était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas sa mère arriver vers lui et le dévisager. Au bout d'une demi-heure, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence, la femme se leva et alla se servir à boire.

« - Yi Jung-ya! L'interpella t-elle avec un verre dans la main tout en regardant son fils travailler.

- Omma! Je t'ai vu, tu sais. Lui répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son tour de poterie.

- Aish! Comment ais-je pu avoir un fils qui ignore sa propre mère. Soupira Seong Hee.

- Omma! S'exclama Yi Jung en la regardant cette fois-ci. Que veux-tu? Demanda alors le potier en arrêtant son travail.

- Et bien, je voulais te parler de mariage. Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi? S'exclama t-il les yeux ronds. Mariage?

- Ne. Avec Min Ae-sshi. Ça fait un moment que vous sortez ensemble, vous vous aimez. En plus, la bague que j'ai trouvé chez toi il y a deux jours, me dit que toi aussi tu y pense. Fit-elle en souriant à son fils qui était sans voix. Tu ne dis rien? S'étonna Seong Hee.

- Bague? Tu l'a trouvé? S'exclama mal à l'aise Yi Jung.

- Ne. J'en déduis, que tu envisage le mariage avec Min Ae-sshi. Répondit-elle en le fixant.

- Ne. Après ce qui es arrivé à Ga Eul-ya, j'ai essayé de penser à ce que serait ma vie sans Min Ae-ya. Se confia t-il en s'asseyant à côté de sa mère.

- Je crois qu'elle avait raison. Commença sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux. Quand elle disait qu'elle t'avais rencontré simplement pour t'apprendre ce que tu devais savoir. Comme aimer, regretter. Continua t-elle en souriant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été doublé dans mon rôle de mère. Avoua la femme les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Omma... souffla Yi Jung en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Yi Jung-ya, grâce à Ga Eul-yang, tu as grandi, on a pu se retrouver. Pour tout ça, je lui serais toujours reconnaissante. Ajouta sa mère en desserrant l'étreinte. Je la considère comme ma propre fille.

- J'ai longtemps aimé Ga Eul-ya, mais maintenant, à cause et grâce à elle je peux enfin la laisser partir. Mes sentiments, sont depuis longtemps déjà ceux d'un frère envers sa sœur. Lui avoua son fils avec un petit sourire.

- Comment va t-elle? Demanda inquiète Seong Hee en se resservant un verre. Elle est sortie de l'hôpital?

- Hum... elle n'est restée que trois jours à l'hôpital avant qu'elle ne rende folle les infirmières. Répondit le potier en se retenant de rire. Même Jun Pyo est adorable à côté d'elle quand il est malade.

- Comment ça? Fit-elle intriguée.

- Et bien, qui aurais cru que Ga Eul-ya n'aimait pas les hôpitaux? Enfin, seulement quand elle est la patiente. Ce que je veux dire. Fit-il en voyant que sa mère ne comprenait pas sa blague. C'est que Ga Eul a demandé a sortir le plus vite possible. Donc depuis quelques jours elle est retournée chez Ji Hoo.

- Yoon Ji Hoo? S'étonna sa mère. Mais pourquoi?

- Et bien, il lui a proposé le temps de sa guérison. Avec les enfants et tout, elle a une attelle pour environ un mois. Lui expliqua t-il en se levant pour éviter de croiser sa mère.

- So Yi Jung! S'exclama Seong Hee en comprenant que son fils lui cachait quelque chose.

- Lee Seong Hee! Fit-il pour l'embêter.

- Dis moi tout ! Lui ordonna t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je veux savoir. Et promis, je ne dirais rien.

- On suppose avec les autres qu'ils sont ensemble depuis un petit moment. En fait, depuis la soirée de Shinwa. Lui avoua t-il avec un petit sourire en voyant sa mère désireuse d'en savoir plus. Apparemment, ils ont passé le réveillon ensemble, avec le grand-père de Ji Hoo. Et puis au mariage de Woo Bin et Jae Kyung, on ne les a pas vu. À la soirée, Ji Hoo était accompagné de Ga Eul et après ça, est sorti un article qui disait qu'ils se voyaient souvent, à l'hôpital. Lui révéla le potier. Mais à chaque fois que l'on veut en parler avec Ji Hoo, il fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ou bien il passe à un autre sujet. Et Ga Eul est pareille! S'exclama t-il.

- Qu'en pense les autres? S'enquierit-elle.

- Jun Pyo est le plus excité. Va savoir pourquoi? Répondit-elle. Et bien sûr Jae Kyung-ya ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en savoir plus.

- Et toi?

- Honnêtement, Ji Hoo et Ga Eul vont bien ensemble. Ils se ressemblent plus que je ne le pensais. Affirma t-il en souriant.

- Yi Jung! Quand est l'anniversaire de Dae Hae? Demanda t-elle soudain, le visage illuminé par une idée.

- Je crois que se doit être en août. Pourquoi? S'étonna son fils.

- On se voit plus tard. Lui répondit Seong Hee en prenant ses affaires et partant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va manigancer? Se dit-il à lui-même en regardant s'en aller hors du studio. »

Ji Hoo se retenait de ne pas rire en voyant Ga Eul essayer de servir un verre de lait dans la cuisine. La jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de soupirer, s'exclamer et même jurer (ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent). Le jeune homme ayant pitié de la voir ainsi, s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la bouteille des mains et lui servit le verre.

« - Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle en souriant. Gamsamnida. Fit-elle en buvant son verre.

- Ga Eul-ya, pourquoi n'es-tu pas couchée? Lui demanda t-il en rangeant la bouteille.

- je n'arrive pas à dormir. Répondit-elle en le dévisageant. Et toi?

- Pareil. De toute façon, je dois me lever dans deux heures. J'irais à l'hôpital plus tôt. Répondit Ji Hoo en prenant un morceau de gâteau du repas de la veille. Un bout? Proposa t-il à la jeune femme qui salivait devant.

- Ne! S'exclama t-elle les yeux pétillants.

- Un simple bout de gâteau et ta mauvaise humeur disparaît, non? Plaisanta le médecin en souriant devant l'attitude de son amie.

- Surtout quand celui-ci est au chocolat. Sourit Ga Eul en prenant une bouchée de sa part qu'il venait de lui servir. Hum! Délicieux. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est carrément meilleur que la nourriture de cet hôpital! S'exclama t-elle en fermant les yeux pour savourer le goût.

- Ji Hoo-ya? Demanda t-elle après qu'ils aient finis leur gâteau, quelques minutes après.

- Hum? Répondit-il en la regardant.

- Pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, j'ai demandé à un avocat si je pouvais adopter mes neveux. Lui avoua t-elle timidement.

- Tu va donc les adopter? Demanda t-il concerné.

- Ne. Après ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière. À ces mots, elle frissonna, ce que remarqua Ji Hoo. Je me suis dis que ne devais plus simplement être leur tante, mais leur famille, leur mère. Tenta t-elle de lui faire comprendre.

- Tu es déjà comme leur mère, à leurs yeux. La rassura t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme.

- Je sais, mais je préfère que ce soit légal. Fit Ga Eul en resserrant son étreinte.

- Pourquoi me le dire? Demanda t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Parce que... je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache. Rien n'est fait et je veux d'abord en parler avec eux avant de signer les papiers. Avoua t-elle timidement.

- Est-ce que je peux moi aussi te parler de quelque chose. Lui demanda Ji Hoo en la repoussant légèrement pour pouvoir la voir.

- Ne. Acquiesça t-elle en souriant.

- Quand... tu as été touché, commença t-il. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, j'ai réalisé que je voulais plus que ce que l'on a. fit-il.

- Hum... Ji Hoo-ya, je ne comprend pas. Répondit Ga Eul troublée.

- Ce que je veux dire, venez vivre ici. Pas juste le temps de ton rétablissement, mais plutôt comme votre maison. Dit-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Haraboji? Demanda t-elle alors.

- Je lui en ai parlé. En fait, il est celui qui m'en a fait part le premier. Sourit-il. Alors?

- Et bien, il faut que j'en parle avec Dae Hae et Dae Gil. Et les journalistes? Que vont-ils dire s'ils apprennent que le petit-fils de l'ancien Président Yoon vit avec une femme célibataire de deux enfants. Lui demanda t-elle plus inquiète pour lui.

- Ce qu'ils pensent, je m'en fiche. Si Jun Pyo prend à cœur tous les journaux, je ne prête attention qu'à ceux qui parlent de musique. Lui répondit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Je vais me préparer. À ce soir. Ajouta t-il avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur le front et de partir de la cuisine, laissant une Ga Eul complètement immobile. »


	21. Chapter 21

Jun Pyo se trouvait dans son bureau chez lui ce même matin. Le jeune homme s'était réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude, ce qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais, au contraire, il se faisait réveiller par sa femme tous les matins. Donc le jeune homme était en train de relire les dossiers dont il aura besoin pour les différents meetings qui l'attendaient. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa lecture qu'il n'entendit pas Jan Di entrer. Cette dernière, encore ensommeillée ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son mari si sérieux. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement et sans bruits du bureau. Elle vint se placer aux côtés de Jun Pyo et sans le prévenir, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Au contact de sa femme, le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers Jan Di en souriant.

« - Ya! Jun Pyo-ya! Pourquoi cette tête? S'exclama t-elle en se reculant mais il l'en empêcha en la prenant dans ses bras et la faisant asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Répondit-il toujours avec le sourire.

- Déjà debout? S'étonna Jan Di en désignant les dossiers ouverts.

- Hum. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Répondit-il. Et toi? Tu es de garde aujourd'hui? S'étonna le jeune homme en regardant sa femme.

- Ani. Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose d'important. Fit-elle en souriant. En fait, je voulais te le dire il y a une semaine après la fête d'école mais avec tout ça, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-il sans cacher son excitation.

- Et bien, voir Dae Hae-ya sourire à Ga Eul-ya lors de son spectacle, je me suis dit que je voulais aussi ressentir ça. Tenta t-elle d'expliquer mais Jun Pyo ne comprenait pas.

- Ressentir quoi? S'étonna t-il un peu perdu.

- La fierté d'une mère en voyant ses enfants. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas tout de suite, mais après ce qui est arrivé à Ga Eul, je crois que finalement je.... essaya t-elle de finir mais un baiser de son mari l'en empêcha.

- Vraiment? S'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Et bien, pas tout de suite, mais après ma première année, ne. Acquiesça Jan Di sans cacher sa joie.

- Encore un an? S'écria Jun Pyo.

- J'ai pensé que pour être prêts, on pourrait peut-être s'entrainer, faire du baby-sitting pour les neveux de Ga Eul-ya, araso? Proposa t-elle timidement.

- Garder les deux monstres pour s'entrainer? Réfléchit le leader.

- Ne. Acquiesça la jeune femme, en attendant la réponse de son mari.

- Araso. Accepta Jun Pyo. Mais l'année prochaine, on aura intérêt à baby-sitter notre propre enfant! La prévint-il.

- Ya! Jun Pyo! Il ne suffira pas seulement de le baby-sitter! Lui rappela t-elle »

Le couple resta encore dans le bureau jusqu'à ce que leur majordome ne leur dise que le déjeuner était prêt. Durant leur tête-à-tête dans le bureau, ils parlèrent de l'éducation de leur futurs enfants, ce qui mit de bonne humeur le jeune homme.

De son côté, après que Ji Hoo soit partit, Ga Eul alla réveiller ses neveux et leur prépara le petit-déjeuner qui se limita à du riz et des céréales. Ces derniers regardèrent leur tante et se demandèrent pourquoi elle ne parlait pas. Ga Eul fut silencieuse durant tout le petit-déjeuner car elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Ji Hoo. Mais la jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par sa nièce.

« - Unnie! L'interpella t-elle en la regardant.

- Hum? Répondit Ga Eul en relevant la tête pour lui faire face.

- Tu voudras que je t'aide pour tes cheveux? Se proposa la fillette.

- Gamsamnida Dae Hae-ya. Lui sourit sa tante. Vous avez fini? Demanda la jeune femme en se levant et ramassant les assiettes.

- Ga Eul-ya, tu ne devrais pas te forcer. Intervint le grand-père en s'approchant de la jeune femme pour lui prendre les assiettes des mains.

- Haraboji! S'exclama Ga Eul surprise.

- Dae Hae-ya, veux-tu m'aider? Demanda le vieil homme à la fillette qui accepta.

- Ji Hoo- Sunbae est déjà parti. Lui fit la jeune femme.

Après que la table soit débarrassée, Ga Eul et sa nièce allèrent dans la salle de bain pour que la fillette lave les cheveux de sa tante. Cette dernière profita du fait qu'elles soient seules pour lui demander concernant l'adoption.

- Dae Hae-ya. Commença t-elle tandis que la fillette lui frottait les cheveux. Que dirais-tu si je vous adoptais ton frère et toi?

- Quoi? S'exclama t-elle en s'arrêtant de frotter.

- J'y ai pensé, après l'accident de la semaine dernière. Lui expliqua la jeune femme. Si vous ne voulez pas, je comprends. Après tout, je suis déjà votre tutrice. Sourit-elle en terminant sa phrase.

- Ani! S'exclama aussitôt Dae Hae. Mais, on devra t'appeler « omma »?

- Aniyo, rien ne changera, si ce n'est que si quelqu'un veut encore vous récupérer et bien il ne le pourra pas. Je serais toujours votre tante. S'expliqua t-elle en comprenant ce qui troublait sa nièce.

- Vraiment?

- Ne. C'est surtout une question de droit pour la justice. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

- Hum, je crois. Si tu nous adopte, personne ne pourra vouloir nous faire du mal?

- Hum. De toute façon, je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal. Tu le sais hein? Fit Ga Eul en lui faisant face, sans se soucier si ses cheveux humides coulaient dans le dos.

- Unnie! Tu vas être trempée! S'exclama la fillette surprise.

- Pas grave. Répondit-elle en souriant. Ah oui, Ji Hoo Oppa m'a demandé ce matin si vous vouliez que l'on habite définitivement ici. Lui annonça t-elle en plus.

- Vraiment? S'exclama de joie Dae Hae. Trop bien!

- Vous voulez? Comprit Ga Eul avec un petit sourire.

- Ne! Unnie, Oppa et toi vous êtes ensemble? Demanda t-elle malicieusement.

- Ani! S'exclama aussitôt la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir unnie! Rétorque en rigolant la fillette.

- Mais où as-tu attrapé ce comportement? Se demanda Ga Eul en regardant sa nièce rire. Jae Kyung-Unnie! Comprit-elle.

Elles terminèrent de laver les cheveux de Ga Eul tout en discutant de la prochaine rentrée scolaire de la fillette. Après ça, Ga Eul se rendit dans le bureau du président Yoon pour lui parler de la demande de Ji Hoo. Le vieil homme ne fut pas surpris du tout et expliqua à la jeune femme que c'était bien lui qui l'avait pensé en premier. Voyant que cela ne dérangeait apparemment personne, Ga Eul accepta donc la proposition avant de laisser seul le grand-père.

Ce dernier avait reçu un appel surprenant un peu plus tôt, pendant que Ga Eul se lavait les cheveux, de la part de Lee Seong Hee qui lui avait expliqué son point de vue concernant les deux jeunes gens. Le président Yoon avait ainsi apprit que son petit-fils avait de réels sentiments envers Chu Ga Eul et quelque chose s'était peut-être déjà produit entre eux. Le vieil homme accepta alors la proposition de la mère de Yi Jung de faire en sorte que Ji Hoo et Ga Eul se marient. Lee Seong Hee avait donc expliqué son plan pour qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble.


	22. Chapter 22

Après que Ga Eul se soit réveillée, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette et par la même occasion changer son bandage. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital et que sa blessure guérissait lentement. On était déjà en août. Un mois depuis qu'elle avait adopté ses neveux. Un mois qu'elle et Ji Hoo étaient en quelque sorte officiellement ensemble. Enfin, leurs amis étaient les seuls à le savoir.

On était le vendredi et la jeune femme était aussi impatiente que sa nièce de fêter son anniversaire qui devait avoir lieu dimanche. Ga Eul était en train de se sécher les cheveux quand elle se rappela que la mère de Yi Jung, Lee Seong Hee emmenait Dae Hae voir un ballet. La femme avait proposé à Ga Eul de garder ses neveux de temps en temps et si la première fois, Ga Eul fut surprise et gênée, elle s'était vite habituée à ces journées où elle était toute seule, sans les enfants. En effet, Lee Seong Hee n'était pas la seule à s'occuper des enfants de Ga Eul mais il y avait Jun Pyo et Jan Di. Le leader du F4 les avait tous surpris un soir où tout le monde était réunit chez les Song, en se proposant de garder les enfants quand elle le voudrait. La jeune femme apprit un peu plus tard de Jan Di la vraie raison.

Ga Eul rigolait toute seule dans la salle de bain, quand sa nièce entra, un air surpris sur le visage se demandant si sa tante n'était pas devenue folle. Cette dernière s'arrêta de rire et commença alors à coiffer sa nièce.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ga Eul se retrouvait seule dans la maison. Lee Seong Hee était venue chercher Dae Hae une heure plus tôt, lui demandant si la fillette pouvait rester dormir chez elle ce week-end là et qu'elle la ramènerait dimanche. Ga Eul accepta en voyant que sa nièce était heureuse de la proposition. Et comme par hasard, son neveu était parti à la pèche avec le président Yoon qui lui avait rappelé qu'ils dormiraient sur place. Ga Eul regarda alors le salon qui était vide et ne sachant pas quoi faire, se mit à travailler. Le secrétaire Kim après lui avoir rendu visite à l'hôpital les premiers jours, lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait travailler chez elle sur les dossiers prévus.

La jeune femme avait réussi à s'avancer dans son travail sans se rendre compte du temps qui s'écoulait. Son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas manger depuis des heures et fut étonnée de constater qu'elle avait passé toute sa journée, le nez dans les dossiers de comptabilité. En effet, l'horloge de la pièce affichait déjà 18h et cela faisait plus de 8h qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Tout en s'étirant de sa chaise, Ga Eul bailla, puis se leva doucement pour se rendre dans la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur de café et de gâteau au chocolat l'attendait. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine et s'arrêta net quand elle vit que devant elle se tenait Ji Hoo, un tablier sur lui et un air concentré sur le visage. Ce dernier sentit sa présence, leva la tête et lui sourit.

« - Je me demandais si tu allais sortir du bureau un jour. Lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui tendre une tasse de café.

- Tu savais que j'étais là dedans? S'étonna t-elle après avoir avalée une gorgée de son café.

- Hum. Acquiesça t-il. Tu étais tellement concentré, que je ne voulais pas te déranger. Mais je me suis dit qu'après tout ce travail, tu aurais faim. Dit-il en désignant le gâteau qui trônait sur la bar de la cuisine.

- Hum..... dit-elle en humant le parfum qui s'en dégageait.

- tu étais toute seule? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant et lui servant une part.

- Ne. Haraboji et Dae Gil sont partis camper tout le week-end et Yi Jung Omma a emmené Dae Hae pour le week-end. Répondit-elle en prenant une bouchée du gâteau. Délicieux! S'exclama t-elle.

- Donc on est seul tout le week-end. Constata le jeune homme en la regardant.

- Hum...Ne. Fit-elle en rougissant. Tu ne travailles pas demain?

- Ani, je dois passer à la fondation demain matin. Tu voudras venir?

- Ne. Que faisais-tu à manger? Demanda t-elle en désignant les légumes qui étaient entassés sur la table de la cuisine.

- Une recette française, un pot-au-feu. Répondit Ji Hoo. Tu veux m'aider?

- Araso. Accepta Ga Eul en souriant.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à cuisiner. Voyant qu'il était déjà presque 20h, ils se mirent à table et dégustèrent leur repas. C'était la première fois que Ga Eul en mangeait et elle avait déclaré que e plat faisait dorénavant partis de ses préférés. Les deux jeunes gens débarrassèrent et se rendirent ensuite dans le salon où ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à regarder les épisodes d'un drama. Vers une heure du matin, Ji Hoo sentit la tête de Ga Eul se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna légèrement sa tête sans la réveiller et la vit endormie. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant ça et sans s'en rendre compte s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain comme ils l'avaient prévu, les deux jeunes gens passèrent la matinée à la Fondation et l'après-midi à se promener dans les jardins qui l'entouraient. Ga Eul tomba encore plus amoureuse de Ji Hoo à partir de ce moment-là. De son côté, le jeune homme profitait de chaque instants passé avec elle. En fin d'après-midi, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ji Hoo se mit tout de suite à faire la cuisine pendant que Ga Eul mit la table. La jeune femme tenait une assiette dans sa main droite quand une douleur aiguë se manifesta à son épaule droite. Le bruit de vaisselle brisée attira l'attention de Ji Hoo qui vint dans la salle à manger et vit que Ga Eul était en train de ramasser les bout de porcelaine, les larmes aux yeux. Inquiet, Ji Hoo s'approcha et vit que la jeune femme pleurait.

« - Que c'est-il passé? Demanda t-il en se baissant pour ramasser tandis que Ga Eul se levait pour prendre un comprimé.

- Une douleur dans mon épaule. Répondit-elle après avoir avalé le cachet.

- Laisse-moi voir. Dit-il après avoir jeté les débris.

- Vraiment, ce n'est rien. Ça m'a juste...surprise. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire tandis qu'il vérifiait la blessure.

- Vient, j'ai ma trousse dans ma chambre. Lui dit-il en l'entrainant dans sa chambre où se trouvait la trousse de médecine qui était posée sur le bureau. Remonte.

- Hein? S'exclama Ga Eul surprise.

- Ta blouse. Remonte-la. Je ne peux pas vérifier la blessure si tu garde ta blouse. Lui expliqua t-il si sérieusement qu'elle obéit.

- Hum. C'est froid. Sursauta t-elle quand il mit le stéthoscope sur son épaule.

- Désolé. S'excusa t-il tout en étant concentré. Ton épaule devrait être guérit.

- Ne. J'ai arrêté les anti-douleurs il y a une semaine. Expliqua t-elle. J'ai consulté le chirurgien avant! S'exclama Ga Eul quand elle remarqua l'air surpris de son ami.

- Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas du. Répondit Ji Hoo. Tiens. Au moins pour cette semaine. Lui proposa t-il.

- Araso. Accepta t-elle en avalant un autre comprimé. Je vais continuer.... Ga Eul perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur Ji Hoo.

- Heureusement que le lit était juste à côté. Fit-il remarquer en voyant l'air embarrassé de Ga Eul.

- Hum... lit... murmura t-elle en gardant son regard fixé sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui souriait.

Sans prévenir, ce dernier s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme qui ne protesta pas bien au contraire. Ga Eul aurait pu continuer à l'embrasser s'il n'avait pas fallu qu'ils respirent. Ji Hoo découvrit dans le regard de la jeune femme, pendant qu'ils reprenaient de l'air, une certaine lueur, comme une envie dévorante de quelque chose. Il fut sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il y avait quand il eut la réponse. Ga Eul reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, elle était désireuse d'aller plus loin. Comprenant ce qu'elle pensait, Ji Hoo mit temporairement fin au baiser et demanda du regard à la jeune femme, si elle était prête pour ça. Le grand sourire qu'il reçut dissipa ses craintes et reprit donc à la plus grande joie de Ga Eul le baiser.

Le lendemain matin, ses dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils se réveillèrent. Ga Eul fut la première à ouvrir les yeux et la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle sourit à ces souvenirs et bientôt un rire incontrôlable s'empara d'elle, ce qui réveilla à son tour Ji Hoo. Ce dernier regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés pleurer de rire.

- Qui y a t-il de drole? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire mais la voix encore endormie.

- Ani, rien. Juste que j'ai l'impression que l'on a fait tout à l'envers. Tenta t-elle de s'expliquer.

- Hum? Fit-il en se redressant pour l'observer un peu mieux.

- Ne. On s'est embrassé en premier, puis je suis venue vivre ici, et maintenant on couche ensemble. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser.

- Donc si je suis ta logique, la prochaine étape est le mariage? Plaisanta t-il en retournant son baiser.

- Ani. Fit-elle. Il est maintenant l'heure de préparer le repas d'anniversaire. Ajouta Ga Eul en se levant du lit mais remarqua que ses vêtements étaient à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- Tiens. Lui tendit Ji Hoo en s'habillant lui aussi.

- Ton sweat? S'exclama surprise la jeune femme en mettant le pull. Pourquoi as-tu un pull de sorti l'été?

- Parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Répondit-il en lui faisant un sourire mystérieux qui fit rire la jeune femme. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre en même temps puis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où se trouvait encore les restes du supposé dîner de la veille. En voyant ça, Ga Eul commença donc à faire un peu de ménage pendant que le jeune homme préparait le petit-déjeuner.

Vers 13 heures, tous les invités étaient présents de même que le héros du jour. Dae Hae et Lee Seong Hee furent les premières arrivées puis vint le tour du grand-père et de Dae Gil et ensuite le F4. Le repas se passa tranquillement, suivit de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Ce ne fut que vers 22 heures que tout le monde se dit au revoir et partit. Le grand-père alla dans sa chambre aussitôt que les invités furent partis et pendant que Ga Eul allait coucher ses neveux, Ji Hoo rangea la salle à manger. Il fut rejoint un peu plus tard par Ga Eul qui l'aida.

Ce n'est seulement que vers 2 heures du matin qu'ils allèrent se coucher tous les deux dans la chambre de Ji Hoo.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent leur première vraie nuit ensemble, les deux jeunes gens étaient désormais habitués à dormir dans la même chambre, celle de Ji Hoo. Si le grand-père faisait semblant de ne rien savoir, il les avait suffisamment observé pour comprendre qu'ils étaient passés à un niveau supérieur dans leur relation. Cela lui fit plaisir tout comme à Lee Seong Hee, à qui il avait confié ses soupçons. L'ancien président Yoon prépara une conférence de presse concernant la succession de la fondation pour la semaine qui venait. Après avoir réglé les derniers détails, il demanda à Ji Hoo de venir dans son bureau.

« - Assis toi. Lui dit son grand-père en désignant la chaise.

- Haraboji, quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta son petit-fils en s'asseyant.

- Ani, je viens de finir les préparatifs concernant la conférence de presse de la semaine prochaine. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- La semaine prochaine, je deviendrais officiellement le président de la fondation. Constata le jeune homme.

- Hum. Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour ça. Enfin, si mais surtout pour savoir si tu compte annoncer ta relation avec Ga Eul-sshi. Continua le vieil homme en souriant. C'est évident pour tout le monde depuis des mois. Quand vas-tu te marier?

- Hum? S'étonna le jeune homme surpris. Haraboji...

- Ji Hoo-ya, vous êtes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Et oui, je suis au courant, en fait je suis surpris qu'à Noël vous n'ayez rien dit. Le coupa son grand-père avec un air malicieux.

- Quoi? S'exclama le plus perspicace du F4.

- Je ne te demande pas de te marier dans le mois qui suit, mais je désirerais tout de même voir mes arrières petits-enfants. Bien, maintenant que ce problème est résolu, tient. Lui dit-il en tendant une petite boite à Ji Hoo.

- Que-ce que c'est? Demanda intrigué le jeune homme en l'ouvrant et vit une magnifique bague en argent et des diamants tout le tour.

- La bague de ta grand-mère. Répondit nostalgique le vieil homme en souriant. La bague de ta mère et celle de ta grand-mère, personne à part Ga Eul-ya ne peut les porter.

- Haraboji... commença t-il ému.

- Aller, va. Je sais que vous avez prévu de regarder un film ce soir. Plaisanta le vieil homme en indiquant à son petit-fils de partir. On ne les fait pas attendre. »


	23. Chapter 23

La conférence de presse pour la Fondation Yoon rassemblait tous les journalistes de Séoul. Enfin, chaque journalistes représentaient leur magazine. L'ancien président vint s'installer derrière le micro qui était posé devant lui, suivit de près par son petit-fils, Yoon Ji Hoo. Dans la salle se trouvait aussi le F4 et leurs épouses, seul manquait Ga Eul. En effet, la jeune femme était restée à la maison car l'un de ses neveux était malade. Les journalistes écoutaient attentivement le discours du vieil homme, qui leur annonça qu'il se retirait de la présidence et que son petit-fils était officiellement le nouveau président de la Fondation Yoon. La fin de cette annonce fut accueillit pat des applaudissements, puis ce fut au tour du nouveau PDG de prendre la parole. Durant près d'une demi-heure, il présenta les futurs projets de la Fondation dont une future collaboration avec une société encore inconnue concernant l'adoption d'enfants malades et orphelins. Tout comme le discours de son grand-père, celui de Ji Hoo fut salué par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Le F4 furent les premiers à aller féliciter leur ami.

« - Pourquoi Ga Eul n'est pas là? Demanda Jan Di en s'asseyant près de son mari à leur table.

- Dae Gil est malade, la grippe. Elle est restée à la maison. Répondit-il calmement devant les regards amusés de ses amis. Quoi?

- C'est marrant, on croirait que vous êtes déjà un vieux couple. Plaisanta Woo Bin avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna Ji Hoo surpris de cette réponse alors que les filles à la table pouffaient de rire.

- On sait tous que vous essayez de cacher votre relation, mais allez! On est tous au courant que vous vous aimez! S'exclama Jun Pyo avec une telle évidence.

- Et donc...? essaya de comprendre Ji Hoo en buvant son verre.

- On a remarqué qu'à l'anniversaire de Dae Hae, vous étiez particulièrement « proche ». ajouta Yi Jung avec son petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Rien! S'exclama t-il avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son grand-père qui se préparait à partir.

- ça cache quelque chose. Fit Jan Di en observant son ami qui discutait avec le président Yoon.

- ça me rappelle, tu sais Jan Di-ya, quand on a.... essaya de dire Jun Pyo mais fut interrompu par sa femme qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Mais bien sur! S'exclama t-elle mi choquée, mi-amusée. Jun Pyo, tu sais que parfois tu es un génie! Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément devant leurs amis totalement sous le choc.

- Je crois que j'ai loupé un truc. Remarqua Jae Kyung en se tournant vers son mari qui haussa les épaules.

- Je crois que Ga Eul et Ji Hoo, sont plus proches que ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire. Leur répondit la femme de Jun Pyo avec un sourire mystérieux.

Le F4 ne chercha pas à en savoir un peu plus ce soir-là. Après le départ du grand-père de Ji Hoo, tout le monde commença à partir. Ji Hoo fut le dernier à s'en aller ce soir-là donc quand il rentra chez lui vers 4 heures du matin, il fut surpris de voir qu'une faible lumière se dégageait de sa chambre. Il pénétra dans la pièce et sourit en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Ga Eul était assise dans son lit, en train de lire un livre qui devait être très passionnant vu l'air concentré qu'elle arborait. Tellement concentrée, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme s'approchant doucement d'elle.

- Bonsoir. Lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle en se tenant la poitrine de peur. Tu es déjà rentré? S'étonna Ga Eul avant de regarder le réveil qui indiquait 4 heures et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui rigolait. Oh! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. S'excusa Ga Eul en rougissant.

- Tu sais que je pourrais m'habituer à cet accueil. Lui dit-il avant de se rapprocher de son visage.

- Quel accueil? Demanda t-elle perdue avant de poser son livre par terre.

- Celui-là. Dit-il et il l'embrassa.

Le baiser se fit plus intense, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis quelques jours. Au départ réticente de se laisser emporter par ses émotions, Ga Eul essayait parfois de mettre un peu de distance au baiser, mais quand elle comprit que dans les quartiers de Ji Hoo, personne ne venait les déranger, elle se laissa totalement aller, à la plus grande satisfaction du jeune homme.

Quinze jours après la conférence de presse de la Fondation Yoon, ce fut au tour de la Ha Compagny de tenir une conférence de presse à l'anniversaire de l'hôtel du groupe. Les journalistes, les investisseurs, des personnalités, les employés, tout le monde était présent pour les grandes nouvelles. Le père de Jae Kyung prit donc la parole en premier.

- Je tiens tout d'abord à tous vous remercier d'avoir répondu présent pour ce grand jour. Commença t-il avec un petit sourire. Comme vous l'avez sans doute entendu lors de rumeurs, j'ai décidé, il y a plusieurs mois de cela de céder ma place à ma fille, Jae Kyung-sshi. Leur annonça t-il en désignant la jeune femme qui leur souriait. Je vois d'après vos réactions, que cela n'était pas vraiment une grande surprise. Ajouta t-il en rigolant suivit du reste de l'assemblée. Néanmoins, ce qui risque de vous surprendre et je l'espère, c'est que je ne suis pas le seul à prendre ma retraite. Secrétaire Kim, si vous voulez bien...

- Merci Président. Le remercia t-il en s'inclinant légèrement avant de prendre place devant le micro où un parterre de journalistes étaient sans voix. Et bien comme vient de le dire le Président Ha, j'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite. Mais si je suis là pour vous le dire, c'est que je suis honoré de vous présenter la nouvelle vice-présidente: Chu Ga Eul. Annonça t-il fièrement tandis qu'elle se levait pour venir le rejoindre.

- Gamsamnida. Le remercia t-elle en rougissant. Bonsoir, je me présente, je suis Chu Ga Eul. Aujourd'hui, pour l'anniversaire de notre hôtel, j'aimerais vous présenter nos futurs projets concernant ce lieu plein de magie et de surprise. Leur dit-elle mais cette fois d'un air professionnelle.

Après les petits discours, la présentation de Jae Kyung et Ga Eul fut lancée. À la fin, si des journalistes ou investisseurs considéraient ces deux jeunes femmes trop immatures pour prendre la relève d'une compagnie internationale, leurs doutes s'évanouirent. En effet, la présentation mettait en évidence des projets tous réalisables, rentables et dont non seulement les plus riches pouvaient en profiter mais aussi les plus démunis. Une fois les remerciements et applaudissements passés, elles allèrent rejoindre leurs amis qui pour certains étaient sous le choc.

- Comment avez-vous pu nous cacher ça? Leur demanda Jun Pyo abasourdi.

- En fait, cela faisait parti de l'accord. Répondit Jae Kyung en souriant à son mari qui était fier d'elle.

- Tu étais au courant? S'étonna Jun Pyo en se tournant vers le gangster.

- Bien sur, c'est ma femme! Dit-il en souriant.

- Et toi Ji Hoo-ya? bien sur que non vous sortez même pas ensemble. Fit le leader.

- En fait, j'étais au courant. Confirma t-il avant de boire une gorgée et en souriant à Ga Eul.

- Mais pourquoi on ne l'était pas! S'exclama Jan Di un peu vexée.

- Parce que. Répondit Ga Eul qui était restée silencieuse jusque là.

- Ga Eul-sshi? Vint les interrompre sa secrétaire. Il y a quelqu'un qui désire s'entretenir avec vous.

- Araso, j'arrive. A tout à l'heure. Leur dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

Mais alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta, tourna et revint vers eux. Alors que Jan Di allait dire quelque chose, elle ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche en voyant que sa meilleure amie était juste revenue pour donner un baiser à Ji Hoo, qui le lui rendit.

Les deux amoureux s'étaient mis d'accord que lors de cette soirée, ils ne se cacheraient plus. Jusqu'au moment du baiser, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de montrer leur attachement, mais après cette démonstration en publique, ils étaient convaincus que sur les journaux de demain, ils verraient ce baiser dans toutes les rues de Séoul. Ga Eul sourit au jeune homme quand ils mirent fin au baiser. Ce dernier regarda s'éloigner la jeune femme, sous les regards surpris de ses amis et de toutes les personnes présentes près d'eux.

- je le savais! S'exclama Jun Pyo un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Jun Pyo, on le savais tous. Lui fit remarquer Yi Jung qui souriait.

- Ce que l'on ne savait pas, et je crois parler au nom de tout le monde ici, c'est que Ji Hoo peut être si démonstratif! Plaisanta Woo Bin. Alors, pourquoi maintenant?

- Pour rien. Répondit le plus calme du F4. Excusez-moi. Ajouta t-il avant de se diriger vers la femme en question.

- Et moi qui croyait que je ne serais pas étonnée de les voir ensemble. Lâcha Jan Di en secouant la tête et en souriant. »

Les invités n'avaient désormais plus qu'un seul sujet de conversation et cela concernait les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient par la main, tout en discutant avec d'autres personnes. Leur baiser n'avait échappé à personne et surtout pas aux journalistes qui y voyaient déjà les gros titres.


	24. Chapter 24

Alors, voila l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je sais que certains ne voulaient pas d'une histoire entre Ji Hoo et Ga Eul, mais je dois avouer que si je suis une GRANDE fan du SOEUL, la fin incertaine et solitaire de Ji Hoo me laissait un peu sur ma fin.

Donc je m'excuse pour les fans du SOEUL mais j'espère que cette fic vous aura plus.

PS: n'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fics sur le soeul. :)

* * *

Plus d'un mois était passé depuis les conférences de presse de Ji Hoo et Ga Eul. Un mois depuis l'officialisation de leur relation. Un mois depuis qu'ils avaient pris leur responsabilités dans leur travail respectif.

On était désormais le 20 octobre, le jour que Ga Eul et ses neveux détestaient le plus. L'année précédente, ils n'étaient que tous les trois pour passer cette triste journée mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. _J'aimerais que ce soit ainsi tous les ans_. Pensa la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers son chauffeur. Yoon Ji Hoo avait insisté la veille à les accompagner. Le jeune homme vit alors chez Ga Eul ce dont il avait besoin pour franchir le dernier pas dans leur relation. La jeune femme avait donné sa réponse après un petit silence qui avait envahit leur chambre. LEUR chambre. Un autre pas qu'ils avaient franchi moins de deux semaines auparavant.

Après plus de deux heures de route, la voiture s'arrêta. Les passagers descendirent, Ji Hoo prit le panier dans le coffre et suivit Ga Eul et les enfants. Ils se stoppèrent devant deux grosses pierres où l'on pouvait lire le nom de la famille qui y était enterrée. Dae Gil et Dae Hae se dirigèrent vers la deuxième pierre. Ga Eul prit alors la main de Ji Hoo, qui avait posé le panier à leurs pieds et le fit s'agenouiller.

« - Omma, Appa, je voudrais vous présenter Yoon Ji Hoo. Dit-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes. C'est elle, mon âme soeur. Ajouta t-elle en souriant avant de pleurer.

- Enchanté Mr et Mme Chu. Je suis Yoon Ji Hoo. Fit-il avant d'essuyer les larmes sur le visage de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Tu sais, Ji Hoo-ya, je crois qu'ils t'auraient aimé. Avoua t-elle en laissant reposer sa tête contre son épaule.

- Je les aurait aimé aussi. La rassura t-il en souriant. Tu ne parles jamais d'eux.

- Je sais. Quand je pense à eux, j'ai envie de pleurer. Lui répondit-elle.

- Je comprends. Après la mort de mes parents, il n'y avait que Seo Hyun pour me redonner le sourire. Et ça après plusieurs années. La réconforta t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- J'essaye de ne pas être trop faible devant eux. Lui confia Ga Eul en désignant ses neveux qui rigolaient en racontant une histoire à leurs parents.

- Tu sais que si tu veux pleurer, je suis là? Lui proposa le jeune homme. Je ne compte pas disparaître.

- Je sais. Lui répondit-elle en souriant avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Et je ne compte pas te laisser partir.

- Alors, si tu veux pleurer, tu peux le faire. Tes neveux ne penseront jamais que tu es quelqu'un de faible. La rassura t-il sans quitter ses yeux.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- En l'espace d'une année, tu a réussi à surmonter tous les obstacles qu'il y avait sur ta route. Lui rappela t-il. Et les prochains, je serais là pour les surmonter avec toi. Promit-il avant de se lever, suivit de la jeune femme.

Le couple se dirigea alors vers les deux enfants qui rigolaient. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée au bord d'un petit étang où ils s'étaient arrêté pour déjeuner. Les enfants leur racontaient ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'école la semaine passée. Ga Eul et Ji Hoo les écoutaient attentivement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour chacun, cette journée n'était plus aussi triste ou détestable qu'auparavant.

Trois jours plus tard.

Ga Eul se préparait dans leur salle de bain tranquillement quand son téléphone sonna. Elle le prit et remarqua que c'était Shin Woo qui l'appelait.

- Shin Woo-ya? S'étonna t-elle en décrochant, sa brosse toujours dans ses cheveux.

- Ga Eul-sshi?est-ce que tu pourrais passer au restaurant disons, dans une heure? Demanda t-il pressé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Je crois que j'ai fais une grosse bêtise. Dit-il. Viens. Je t'expliquerais tout. Et sur ce, il raccrocha.

Ga Eul resta sans voix après que son ami ait raccroché. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et constata qu'elle était presque prête. _Je pourrais toujours prévenir Ji Hoo une fois au restaurant._ Se dit-elle avant de finir de se coiffer.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme se trouva devant le restaurant de son ami. En sortant de la voiture, elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les rideaux étaient tirés, les lumières éteintes. Un frisson parcourut son dos et ses bras et Ga Eul dû se retenir de ne pas retourner dans sa voiture. Doucement, elle s'avança de la façade, constata que l'écriteau indiquait « fermé ». Soupirant, elle prit ses clés dans son sac, pendant quelques secondes, elle chercha la bonne clé et une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, ouvrit la porte. Le noir l'enveloppa tandis qu'elle cherchait son téléphone pour un peu de lumière, soudain, un craquement la fit sursauter. La jeune femme tâta le mur pour essayer de prendre un parapluie, qu'elle savait proche. Ga Eul s'avança doucement, le parapluie qu'elle avait réussi à trouver au-dessus de sa tête au cas où son assaillant l'attaquerait. Elle était sur le point de franchir la grande salle, quand les lumières éclairèrent la pièce.

Sous le choc de la surprise, Ga Eul ne bougea pas, le parapluie toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne sortie de son était de choc que lorsque Ji Hoo vint la prendre par la main.

« - Bon Anniversaire! Crièrent alors les gens présent, ce qui eu pour effet de la réveiller.

- Omo! S'exclama t-elle en portant la main à sa poitrine de peur. Ne refaite plus jamais ça! Leur dit-elle avant de sourire.

- Désolé, mais c'était le but de la surprise. Lui fit Jan Di avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Bon anniversaire Ga Eul-ya.

- Gamsamnida. Répondit la reine de la soirée. Alors cette chose importante, c'était ça? Comprit la jeune femme en se tournant vers Shin Woo qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Ne. Désolé Ga Eul-sshi. Mais bon anniversaire. Répondit-il avant de partir dans les cuisines.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Lui demanda Ji Hoo après qu'elle ait salué et remercié tout le monde. Pour avoir échangé notre diner contre une surprise party. Ajouta le jeune homme en voyant l'air perdu de sa compagne.

- Ani. C'est le meilleur anniversaire. Avoua t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Alors, quel est mon cadeau? S'impatienta la jeune femme en sautillant.

- Plus tard. Répondit-il mystérieux avant de la laisser avec ses amies tandis qu'il allait voir le F4.

La surprise d'anniversaire remplit Ga Eul de joie. Tous ses amis étaient présent, son compagnon n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Dans la voiture, au retour, elle avoua au jeune homme, que cette soirée avait été parfaite. À l'entente de ce mot, le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Si Ga Eul se demandait ce qu'avait Ji Hoo, elle n'eut la réponse qu'une fois dans leur chambre. La jeune femme était en train de se mettre au lit quand Ji Hoo apparut dans la chambre, un grand plateau dans ses mains.

- Ji Hoo, qu'est-ce que.... commença t-elle sa curiosité piquée au vif. Un gâteau? S'étonna t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Mais on vient d'en manger.

- Non, j'en ai mangé, toi tu n'en avait pas le droit. Corrigea t-il en rigolant devant son air boudeur.

- Évidemment! Tu n'a pas arrêté de manger les parts que j'essayais d'avaler. Oh! Comprit-elle en voyant l'air que lui lançait Ji Hoo. Tu ne voulais pas que je mange du gâteau parce que tu voulais que je mange TON gâteau. Expliqua t-elle avant de se redresser sur le lit et de l'embrasser.

Maintenant que la chose est éclaircie, peut-être veux-tu manger un peu de gâteau? Demanda t-il innocemment tandis que Ga Eul parcourait son cou de baisers.

- Maintenant, je crois que j'ai faim d'autre chose. Lui répondit-elle implicitement.

Le jeune homme posa donc le plateau sur la petite table basse près de leur lit et alla rejoindre la jeune femme qui l'attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ga Eul se réveilla, elle constata que l'homme à ses côtés était encore endormi. N'écoutant plus que son estomac gronder, la jeune femme parcouru des yeux la chambre et vit sur la petite table, le gâteau au chocolat de la veille. Ne voyant que le gâteau, Ga Eul, s'en approcha doucement, l'eau à la bouche.

Ji Hoo fut réveillé par un petit cri. Quand il essaya de voir d'où provenait le bruit, il manqua de s'écrouler de rire en voyant que Ga Eul avait le visage barbouillé de chocolat et qu'elle se tenait la joue de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda t-il en essayant de contrôler son rire.

- je crois que je me suis cassé une dent. Répondit-elle en essayant de sortir de sa mâchoire ce qui la gênait. Je mangeais le gâteau, qui soit dit en passant est super bon, et tout d'un coup, j'ai senti quelque chose de dur.

- Quelque chose de dur? S'étonna t-il puis soudain se rappelant ce qu'il avait mis dedans commença à paniqué.

- Quoi? Tu crois qu'il faut que j'aille chez le médecin? S'inquiéta alors Ga Eul en le regardant chercher son matériel médical.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu a presque avalé la bague! Fit-il abasourdi en revenant vers elle tenant ses outils de médecin.

- Bague? Quelle bague? S'exclama étonnée Ga Eul. Il y avait une bague dans le gâteau?

- Oui, je voulais faire ma demande hier soir, mais on va dire, que j'ai été.... distrait. Répondit-il en souriant devant l'air perdue de la jeune femme. Maintenant, ouvre la bouche. Ordonna t-il à Ga Eul, cette dernière ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Voilà!

- Un petit coup sous l'eau et elle sera comme neuve. Ajouta le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain laissant la jeune femme sans voix.

- Fais-là. Ordonna Ga Eul quand Ji Hoo revint dans la chambre, la bague dans sa main.

- De quoi?

- ta demande. Soupira t-elle devant son air étonné. Je veux l'entendre. Après tout, j'ai le droit, si on considère que j'ai failli l'avaler.

- Ga Eul, depuis ton retour à Séoul, ma vie a changé, en mieux. Avec toi, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis toutes ces années. Commença t-il en s'approchant d'elle sans jamais quitter son regard. Quand Jan Di est apparue dans nos vies, je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle amènerait avec elle celle qui me comprend, me connait par coeur. Il y a quelque jours, tu as dit à tes parents que j'étais ton âme sœur, et bien toi, Chu Ga Eul, tu es la mienne. Fit-il en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Veux-tu m'épouser?

- Bien sur. Accepta t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Maintenant, donne moi ta main, que je te passe la bague. Murmura t-il après leur baiser.

Ga Eul regarda Ji Hoo lui mettre la bague de sa grand-mère à son annulaire gauche. Pendant quelques secondes, ils observèrent la bague au doigt de la jeune femme, un sourire sur leur visage.


	25. Chapter 25

Bon alors voila, c'est la fin! dernier chapitre qui est comme un épilogue.

merci encore d'avoir lu ma fic.

* * *

Comme tous les ans, la soirée du 31 décembre se déroula chez les Goo. A la différence de l'an passé, où Yi Jung n'était pas présent et où Ji Hoo et Ga Eul ne savaient pas ce qui se passaient entre eux, cette soirée s'annonçait particulièrement surprenante. Les derniers invités que l'on attendaient, n'était autre que les jeunes mariés Yoon. En effet, ces derniers s'étaient mariés, il n'y a que deux semaines. A la surprise de Jun Pyo, qui les croyait en lune de miel, Ji Hoo et Ga Eul avaient répondu présente à l'invitation de leur ami.

« - Pourquoi sont-ils autant en retard? Se demanda Jan Di en scrutant depuis presque une heure l'entrée. Je croyais qu'ils venaient directement ici après l'atterrissage. Demanda t-elle alors à son mari.

- Eh! Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Dois-je te rappeler ce que l'on faisait dans l'avion en revenant de notre lune de miel? Fit-il avec son petit sourire rêveur, que lui fit disparaître un coup dans l'épaule de la part de sa femme.

- Hum, Jun Pyo, si tu pouvais garder vos expériences sexuelles pour vous, on se sentirait mieux. Intervint Jae Kyung en faisant une mine dégoutée.

- A les voilà! S'exclama soudain Min Ae qui était accrochée au bras de son fiancé.

- C'est moi où Ga Eul m'a l'air fatiguée? Demanda inquiète Jan Di avant de se diriger vers sa meilleure amie un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Jan Di-ya! S'exclama t-elle avec un grand sourire en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'a manqué tu sais.

- Ya Ga Eul-ya! Et moi alors? Demanda Jae Kyung faussement vexée avant d'être attiré par Ga Eul dans gros calin. Whoua! Si j'avais su que c'était à ce point, je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir. Plaisanta t-elle mais s'arrêta en voyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta Jan Di en se tournant vers les autres qui étaient aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Vous m'avez manqué! S'exclama la jeune femme avant de leur adresser un sourire radieux qui s'accentua une fois Ji Hoo à ses côtés.

- ya Ji Hoo! S'exclama un peu en colère Jan Di. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma meilleure amie? Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer! Lui fit-elle remarquer tandis que Ga Eul était en train de renifler.

- Je sais. Mais elle pleure quand elle est heureuse. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner vers sa femme qui pleurait mais rigolait en même temps.

- Est-ce qu'elle est saoule? Demanda alors Jun Pyo en désignant leur amie qui se retenait de rire.

- Non. Répondit étonné Ji Hoo. Quoi? Demanda le jeune homme en les suivant vers l'un des canapé de la pièce.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant votre voyage? Se sentit concerné Yi Jung.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas déjà bagarrés? S'exclama Jae Kyung d'un air réprobateur.

- Non. Notre voyage à Barcelone s'est passé tranquillement, n'est-ce pas Ga Eul? Lui demanda Ji Hoo avec un petit sourire.

- Ne. Affirma t-elle en souriant aux autres. L'Espagne est magnifique. On a d'ailleurs prévu d'y retourner en février. Après on ne pourra plus pendant un petit moment. Pas vrai? Fit-elle à son mari qui laissa échapper un petit rire ainsi que sa femme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si joyeux? Il y a une blague que l'on devrait entendre? Demanda impatient Jun Pyo qui n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart.

- Ani, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Répondit la jeune femme avant de se lever. J'ai vu ajhumma, je vais allez la saluer. S'excusa t-elle avant de se diriger vers la mère de Yi Jung qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

- Bon, maintenant que Ga Eul-ya est partie discuter avec ma mère, et crois-moi, elles ont des tonnes de choses à se dire, pourquoi avez-vous l'air d'avoir mangé quelque chose d'illicite. Voulut savoir le potier.

- Si vous pouvez patienter encore deux ou trois heures, alors on vous le dira. Promit Ji Hoo en essayant de cacher son sourire.

Le décompte jusqu'à minuit était passé depuis une dizaine de minutes et le F4 se trouvait sur le balcon, tous tournés vers Ji Hoo et Ga Eul qui pouffaient à l'une de leur blague.

- Bon, maintenant que l'on a attendu deux heures, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe? Les supplia Jae Kyung.

- En fait, ce n'est rien de grave. Juste une excellente nouvelle! S'exclama Ga Eul en se tournant vers son mari qui acquiesça de la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Ce suspense me tue! S'exclama Jan Di.

- Tu te rappelle, Jan Di quand j'étais malade juste après mon anniversaire? Demanda patiemment sa meilleure amie.

- Bien sur, tu es restée chez vous pendant environ deux jours. Se rappela t-elle puis soudain elle ouvrit les yeux. Omo! Félicitation! S'exclama t-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Merci. Répondit-elle en souriant à son amie.

- Heu..je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris. Avoua Woo Bin en dévisageant les trois devant lui.

- Ga Eul est enceinte! S'exclama Jae Kyung avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras.

Les garçons restèrent sans voix. Bien sur, ils savaient depuis longtemps que Ji Hoo et Ga Eul allaient avoir des enfants, mais déjà? Après tout, plus rien ne les étonnaient.


End file.
